Compagnon d'éternité
by Sundae M
Summary: Jasper, a décidé de ne pas suivre Alice lorsqu'elle s'est présentée à lui, des décennies auparavant. Bella rencontre les Cullen, et après une mésaventures, Edward rompt. Les Cullen partis, Victoria pourchasse Bella, souhaitant venger James. Lorsque son compagnon se présente à elle, Bella ne veut plus y croire et veut fuir. Comment vont-ils s'apprivoiser ? Rated M pr la suite !
1. Retrouvaille

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _Voilà une nouvelle petite histoire que je trouvais intéressante ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle contiendra, ni la longueur des chapitres à suivr. Et je n'ai pas encore décidé comment je posterais non plus. J'hésite encore à une ou deux fois par semaine. Je pense que ça dépendra de mes envies selon les semaines et de la manière dont j'avancerais dans l'écriture des chapitres._

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

J'avais cru qu'en déménageant chez mon père, ma vie serait aussi paisible et calme que la ville de Forks le laissait présager. Qui aurait pensé que ma petite vie tranquille et bien rangée serait chamboulée de cette manière ? J'avais réellement imaginé que j'y resterais jusqu'à la fin du lycée et en partirais aussi vite pour aller à l'université. J'espérais y vivre de manière aussi saine et reposante que possible, me laissant la fin de mon année 11th grade et ma 12th pour conclure ma vie d'adolescente. Lorsque j'avais pris ma décision de venir dans un coin reculé de Washington, j'avais cru bêtement que tout se passerait de manière simple et efficace, et que ces quelques mois ne serviraient qu'à préparer ma futur vie d'étudiante et de jeune femme accomplie.

Foutaise.

Tout avait volé en éclat à ma rentrée, en milieu d'année scolaire. Forks étant une petite ville, je n'avais été qu'une nouvelle attraction pour la population entière : élèves, parents, professeurs … même pour le paster Weber ! Diable ! Ils s'ennuyaient tous tellement ici, que ma venue avait apporté une nouvelle étincelle de vie. J'avais appris que deux ans auparavant, c'était l'arrivée d'une famille, les Cullen, qui avait fait du grabuge. Mais les gens se lassent vite et j'étais la nouvelle « intrigue » à résoudre.

Les élèves de mon établissement m'avaient bien accueillie. Tu parles ! Une nouvelle fille à disposition pour les gars. Une nouvelle copine avec qui commérer pour les filles. J'avais préféré tout rejeter en bloc. Je ne voulais pas d'hypocrite en manque d'attention et d'amour propre autour de moi. Il n'y avait que cette fille, Angela, qui avait attiré ma sympathie. C'est une fille plutôt sereine, gentille et normale. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi comme « la fille du chef Swan qui revient aux bercail » mais comme Bella Swan, une nouvelle élève à aider et guider dans les couloirs du petit lycée. C'est également elle, et son copain Ben, qui étaient mes piliers depuis le départ des Cullen.

Étrangement, je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Edward durant nos cours de biologie. Au point de poursuivre notre relation plus loin. Nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble. J'avais alors eu l'occasion de découvrir le secret qui l'entourait, lui et sa famille. Je ne m'étais pas dégonflée, et je n'avais pas pris la poudre d'escampette. J'avais assumé mes recherches et mes trouvailles. J'avais rencontré ses parents adoptifs, Carlisle et Esmée. Je m'étais rapprochée d'Alice et Emmett, de vrais bout en train ! Ils me faisaient rire avec leur pitrerie … Mais c'était avant. Avant leur départ précipité après la catastrophe qu'avait été mon anniversaire. Edward qui me promettait mont et merveille, qui me parlait d'âme sœur, de compagnon d'éternité … Il m'y avait fait croire. Éperdument. J'avais cru que notre couple était comme celui de ses parents, ou encore comme Emmett et Rosalie. J'avais cessé d'y croire au moment même où il m'avait avouée ne pas m'aimer et s'être lasser de son jouet. Je n'avais pas compris le pourquoi du comment de sa rupture soudaine. Et bien … pas tout à fait. Cependant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait lorsque les trois nomades m'avaient pris en chasse et que les Cullen avaient du me protéger. Edward m'avait même évitée une transformation après tout … Je me questionnais beaucoup à ce sujet, sans réponses ni personnes pour m'expliquer. Ils m'avaient tous abandonnée comme on laisse un chien. Sans un regard en arrière. Sans un mot.

Trois mois après, j'étais toujours dans un état de dépression avancée. Mon père ne m'avait pas forcée à lui parler, ni à retourner chez ma mère. Il se montrait extrêmement compréhensif. Il m'avait tendue la main, que j'avais prise. Il m'aidait quotidiennement. Il m'avait amenée voir un psychologue à Port Angeles. Pour essayer. J'avais pris goût à parler à quelqu'un de ma relation passée. Évidemment, je n'évoquais pas le monde vampirique, mais j'y laissais libre cours à ma souffrance, à ma perte, à ce sentiment de trahison et d'abandon que je ressentais. J'essayais vivement de ne pas me renfermer sur moi-même, de garder un minimum de vivacité. Je n'avais plus le goût de vivre, mais je tentais vraiment de reprendre ma vie en main. Edward m'avait quittée il y a de ça trois mois, et je voulais réellement avancer. Ne pas rester sur l'échec de cette relation. Continuer ma vie comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Tels étaient ces mots.

Le psy m'avait recommandée de faire de nouvelles choses. De découvrir de nouveaux paysages. De changer d'air. J'avais donc commencé à travailler dans la boutique des Newton le week-end et le mercredi après-midi. Cela me permettait de mettre de l'argent de côté tous les mois et de subvenir aux besoins liés à mon véhicule. L'argent sur mon copte en banque me servait pour mes dépenses en livre mais j'espérais secrètement pouvoir voyager cet été. Je voulais aussi avoir une avance lors de ma rentrée à l'université. J'avais décidé d'aller à la fac de Seattle afin de rester au plus près de Charlie. Sa présence et son réconfort avaient été d'une telle aide … nous avions appris à communiquer et à nous connaître ces derniers mois et il était vraiment un bon père pour moi. Je l'aimais et j'espérais pouvoir garder contact avec lui de cette manière.

Le mois de décembre était bien avancé. Les vacances de Noël approchaient de plus en plus, emmenant avec elles l'excitation de mes camarades. Tous parlaient de décorations, de sapins, de boules de neige, de bonhomme de neige … les mots « neige », « Noël » et « vacance » étaient dans toutes les bouches. Et bien malgré moi, dans la mienne aussi. Ils étaient tous si pressés et nerveux, que j'avais commencé à l'être. J'avais déjà les cadeaux pour mes parents et j'avais hâte de les voir les déballer. Phil et Renée avaient prévu de venir nous rendre visite pour le réveillon. J'étais plus qu'heureuse de les avoir tous les deux auprès de moi à cette occasion.

 **« Hey Bella ! »** me héla Angela.

Je me détournais de ma voiture et l'observais arriver au loin.

 **« Oui Angela ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? »**

 **« Avec Ben, on se demandait si tu accepterais de venir avec nous au bal de l'hiver ? »** me demanda-t-elle.

J'en avais entendu parler par les autres. En plus d'avoir vu les affiches placardés dans tout le lycée. Autant dire que ça ne me faisait pas du tout envie. Le dernier bal où j'avais été, était celui de la fin de la 11th et c'était aux bras d'Edward que j'y avais été présente. Je n'aimais pas dansé et je ne me sentais franchement pas capable de tenir la chandelle aux deux amoureux.

 **« Allez ! Promis tu t'amuseras bien avec nous ! »** me supplia-t-elle.

 **« Je suis désolée mais non, Angela. »** dis-je en secouant la tête.

Je montais dans ma camion et rentrais directement chez moi. Je ne comprenais pas comment ils avait pu croire que je les chaperonnerais. Je m'occupais de mes devoirs et partis lorsque ce fut l'heure pour mon rendez-vous à Port Angeles. Je passais une heure dans le bureau de mon psy, à évoquer ce qu'Angela m'avait réclamée et mon souvenir du bal de fin d'année. Mon médecin me posait quelques questions, me faisait prendre du recul sur le comportement qu'Edward aurait pu avoir ce soir-là, sur ce que j'avais ressenti ou même, sur ce que j'aurais pu attendre de cette soirée-là. Je rentrais lentement chez noir, profitant d'être seul dans mon véhicule pour poursuivre mes réflexions et les pousser plus loin. Je manquais malheureusement d'attention sur la route et je dus piler lorsqu'un homme surgit sur la goudron. J'haletais, effrayée de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Complètement paniquée et sous le choc, je sortis du camion.

 **« Est-ce que vous allez bien monsieur ? Je suis désolée je ne vous avais pas vu ! »** fis-je, terrorisée.

Un ricanement me répondit, et la seconde plus tard, l'homme me plaquait contre ma portière de voiture. L'une de ses mains m'enserrait la gorge à travers mon écharpe tandis que l'autre appuyait sur mon abdomen pour me faire tenir en place.

 **« Bella, Bella, Bella ... »** s'amusa-t-il. **« Que vais-je faire de toi ? »**

Sa tête se glissa dans mon cou, son nez frôlant ma peau. Je l'entendis inspirer profondément et recommencer plusieurs fois. J'essayais vaguement d'apercevoir quelque chose qui pourrait l'identifier dans la pénombre de la nuit, mais rien ne me venait. Il recula et ses yeux fixèrent les miens. Je fus prise de spasmes en observant leur couleur rougeâtre. Il avait bu récemment. Il semblait pourtant intéressé à l'idée de me vider sur l'instant.

 **« Que fais-tu là ? Toute seule ? Dans la nuit ? Hum ? »** me demanda-t-il. **« Vois-tu, Victoria te cherche. »** continua-t-il sans attendre de réponse de ma part. **« Je suis censé la renseigner sur ta petite personne. Elle voulait savoir si tu étais toujours à Forks. Mais … Peut-être que je devrais abréger les souffrances que tu subirais d'elle tout de suite ? Tu ne crois pas ? »**

J'essayais de laisser ma terreur de côté afin d'assimiler les informations qu'il me donnait. Je ne comprenais pas très bien la situation, mais visiblement, j'allais mourir. Par les mains de Laurent, ou celles de Victoria. Maintenant, ou bientôt. J'avais un faible espoir que ce soit simple et moins douloureux avec Laurent. Victoria semblait simplement sadique au plus au haut point. Elle m'avait déjà fait tellement peur l'année dernière … qu'avait-elle imaginé m'infliger au juste ? Et pourquoi lui importais-je autant ? Incapable de parler, je ne faisais qu'écouter ce que le vampire mâle laisser filtrer. C'est-à-dire plus grand chose. Il m'attrapa comme un jouet et vola au dessus de la voiture. Il nous propulsa dans la forêt environnante et courut à toute vitesse. Il s'éloigna de la route, suffisamment sans doute pour que mes cris futurs n'alertent personne. Toute fois, la peur que je ressentais me paralysait entièrement. Je ne parvenais à faire le moindre son. J'étouffais doucement dans l'effroi qui parcourait mes veines. Soudain, le corps du vampire se tendit. Je le sentis s'accroupir en position d'attaque. Ma vision était toujours affaiblit par l'obscurité de la nuit et ne me permettait de voir quoique ce soit. Des grognements retentirent alors dans la pénombre, tous plus effrayant les uns que les autres. Je sentais la sueur perler sur mon front et mon cœur battre la chamade. Mes mains se mirent à trembler face à l'inconnu et la peur qui ne me quittait plus. Laurent se propulsa dans les airs, me gardant contre son épaule. Je sentit des poils contre mon visage et paniquais. Que se passait-il bon sang ? Les feulements se mêlèrent aux grognements, puis j'entendis clairement des claquement de mâchoire. Des animaux semblaient se battre contre le vampire qui me maintenait en place. Je le sentis attraper rudement quelques chose et le lancer plus loin avant qu'il ne me lance moi-même. Je sentis mon corps buter contre un tronc d'arbre, puis la douleur occulta le reste. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience dans le même temps.


	2. Réveil

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais j'ai commencé un nouveau travail et j'ai du préparer tout ça ce WE et cette semaine. Ça me demande une nouvelle organisation._

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Il y avait ce balancement incessant, accompagné de murmures et de chuchotements. Des bruissements ci et là. Des martèlements sourds. Des souffles erratiques. Des jappements et des grognements. Tant de bruit et si peu à la fois. Ma tête ne le supportait pas. Trop de bruit autour de moi. Trop d'incertitudes. Trop de questionnements. Et je n'étais pas en état pour ne serait-ce que réfléchir aux réponses envisageables. La douleur prenait le pas sur ma capacité de réflexion. Elle était trop intense pour que je ne sois capable de réagir. Elle prenait l'entière place dans mon esprit. Je ne pouvais rien faire à par analyser les sources de mes diverses douleurs. Mon dos et mon crâne avait été touchés, indéniablement. Je supposais que mes jambes également, notamment la gauche. Les pulsations que j'y ressentais, tels des couteaux qui s'implantaient, encore et encore, déchirant ma chaire de par et d'autre le démontrait. Je fus coupée dans la brume où je flottais par une secousse qui me fit hurler de douleur. Je sombrais immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

À mon réveil suivant, j'étais allongée dans un lit. La pièce était blanche et santait les produits aseptisés. J'étais plongée dans le noir. J'ai tourné le visage vers la fenêtre. La nuit était toujours là, m'entourant dans son obscurité effrayante. Des flash de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Laurent traînaient toujours dans ma tête, m'apeurant plus encore. Je fermais les paupières, tentant vainement de disparaître et d'occulter les derniers événements de ma vie. Un espoir si futile … Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je levais ma main droite, l'essuyant. Je sentis immédiatement la douleur qui suivit mon geste, brûlant la peau de mon dos, l'écartant pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, rongeant ma colonne vertébrale. Je réalisais qu'une sorte de grosse minerve en plastique tenait mon cou en place, de même qu'un énorme poids pesait sur ma jambe gauche, l'entourant. Je tâtonnais le matelas à la recherche du bouton pour appeler le service infirmerie. J'appuyais sur le bouton rouge qui me narguait et touchais une nouvelle fois la couverture blanche, espérant trouver interrupteur qui me permettrait d'augmenter la dose d'antalgique dans mon système. J'eus un soupir une fois qu'il fut entre mes doigts. Je m'empressais de le presser et soufflais en attendant d'en ressentir les effets. Un coup fut frappé à la porte de ma chambre, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement.

 **« Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir réveillée. Le docteur Gérandy va passer après moi pour vous donner quelques informations sur votre état. Je vais m'occuper de certain de vos soins. »** m'expliqua une infirmière.

Elle s'agita autour de moi, enlevant le drap qui me recouvrait. Elle vérifia l'attelle autour de ma jambe gauche puis enleva le bandage de ma cheville droite. Elle y appliqua une crème, massant ma peau en même temps, puis replaça un bandage. Elle s'affaira autour de mes côtes et procéda avec attention lorsqu'elle dut me faire pivoter sur le matelas afin de s'occuper de mon dos. Je sentis ses mains frôler des zones douloureuses et je me mis à mordre férocement ma lèvre inférieure, contenant mes gémissements. Les larmes picotaient mes yeux, les remplissant d'eau. Je les retenais, voulant paraître plus forte que je ne l'étais réellement. Elle n'avait pas à voir combien je souffrais. Combien je m'en voulais d'avoir été si stupide pour tomber amoureuse d'un vampire qui m'avait laissée sans rien dès que l'occasion s'était présentée à lui. Il m'avait laissée sans protection, sans avoir pensé aux dangers qui me tournaient autour. Il n'avait pas pensé que son ancien animal de compagnie pourrait mourir. Pire. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Et Laurent, aux côtés de Victoria, en avait profité. J'étais là à cause d'Edward. À cause des Cullen. La haine s'infiltra doucement, poussant tous les bons souvenirs, gardant les pires. Les mesquineries d'Alice. Tous ses stratagèmes pour me forcer à faire du shopping. Toutes les fois où elle me considérait comme une poupée vivante. Et Edward … L'enflure d'Edward qui m'avait abandonnée dans un bois. Celui qui prenait toutes les décisions à ma place. Qui pensait toujours pour moi. Qui m'avait fait disparaître pour me retirer tout ce qui faisait de moi un être humain pensant. Les parents qui avaient lâchement abandonné « leur fille » humaine. Ah ! Ils avaient fini de jouer avec moi ! Rosalie était bien la seule envers qui je n'avais pas de rancœur ni de colère. Elle ne m'avait pas fait croire en de belles choses pour me laisser proie de deux vampires sadiques.

Je soupirais, délaissant mes pensées. J'avais déjà beaucoup trop pensé à eux auparavant. À Edward. Je lui avais consacré bien trop d'importance. Bien plus qu'il n'en méritait. Mon psy m'avait expliquée comment réagissaient les personnes lors d'une rupture amoureuse. Comment nous autres, humains, vivions la perte de notre premier amour. Il m'avait bien expliquée que beaucoup de femmes perdaient toute confiance en elle après des situations comme les miennes. Il m'avait avouée que les mots tranchants et blessants qu'Edward avait eu envers moi avaient laissé une trace indélébile sur moi. Depuis lors, nous avions beaucoup travaillé sur mon manque de confiance en moi, sur ma capacité à pardonner bien trop facilement, sur la manière dont je délaissais toujours mes besoins et mes envies aux profits des autres. J'avais commencé à apprendre à me faire plus confiance, à me percevoir autrement, à affirmer mes opinions et mes choix. J'avais réalisé les changements qui s'opéraient en moi et j'en étais plutôt fière. Angela me poussait toujours à faire plus, à devenir meilleure, à être encore plus forte. Elle me demandait toujours mon avis sur les situations que l'on abordait, et elle m'écoutait. Elle contre-argumentait lorsqu'elle en ressentait le besoin et nous avions alors parfois de très bon débats. J'avais perçu les changements en classe également. Mes professeurs me félicitant de mes prises de paroles, de mes affirmations et mes argumentations. Ils ne se lassaient pas de me montrer à quel point les Cullen m'avaient effacée. Mr Barner m'avait prise à part après un cours, un mois avant. Il m'avait alors fait la remarque sur les différences dans mon comportement depuis le départ des Cullen et m'avait encouragée à continuer dans cette voie là. Mon psy était en accord avec lui.

Je retins un gémissement de douleur lorsque l'infirmière me fit pivoter à nouveau, m'allongeant sur le dos. Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse auquel je ne répondis pas. Je fronçais les sourcils lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre et patientais. Charlie était-il venu me voir ? Était-il même présent à l'hôpital en ce moment ? Ou bien était-il au commissariat en train de travailler ? Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas important de toute façon. J'allais certainement me rendormir sous peu. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant le Docteur Gérandy rentrer dans la chambre.

 **« Bonjour Bella. »** me salua-t-il.

 **« Bonjour Docteur. »** répondis-je. **« Alors, quels sont les dégâts ? »**

 **« Pour commencer, tu as été amenée à l'hôpital de Forks par les gamins de La Push. Ils ont dis que tu avais eu un accident avec ta voiture. Jacob Black nous a affirmés, à mes collègues et moi-même, qu'il s'occupe de réparer ton véhicule. Il semblerait que ton frein ait lâché, et tu es arrivée trop vite dans un virage. »** me dit-il calmement.

J'hochais la tête, corroborant leur histoire. Je savais dès à présent que Jacob allait m'entendre et me devoir plusieurs explications. Je pris une profonde inspiration, douloureuse, tentant de rester calme. Le médecin reprit la parole.

 **« Tu as été rapidement prise en charge car ton état était préoccupant. Nous avons du t'amener au bloc en urgence. Tu as eu plusieurs côtes fracturés, ainsi que deux vertèbres, dans le bas du dos. Par chance, ta moelle épinière n'a pas été touchée. Tu devras rester alitée durant le reste de la période de consolidation de ton dos. Une infirmière repassera pour te poser un corset lorsque tu seras prête. Ça n'était pas utile jusqu'à présent. Cela t'aidera à maintenir une position droite et à ne pas te blesser davantage. »** continua-t-il.

Il me laissa un petit moment, le temps d'intégrer les informations. Mais je savais que la question de mes jambes n'avait pas été abordée et cela m'inquiéta. Je fis un signe de la main en direction de celles-ci. Le docteur Gérandy eut un faible sourire, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

 **« Tu as une petite entorse à ta cheville droite. En ce qui concerne ta jambe gauche … Ton fémur a été brisé. Nous avons du t'opérer d'urgence. Il a été nécessaire de poser une plaque en métal, vissée sur l'os directement, afin d'aider à la reconstruction de ton fémur. Cela va prendre du temps. D'ici un an, nous referont des radios afin de déterminer s'il sera possible de te retirer cette plaque, ou si, au contraire, tu devras vivre avec. Ta rotule était détruite et nous avons du la remplacer par une prothèse. Tout cela va nécessiter beaucoup de rééducation. Tu n'auras plus une capacité à cent pour cette jambe. Si tu t'appliques avec les kinés, tu pourrais en récupérer environ quatre-vingt pour cent. »** conclut-il.

 **« Je pourrais encore marcher ? »** l'interrogeais-je.

 **« Oui. Cela sera difficile au début, et tu risque peut-être de boiter un peu. Mais tu marcheras. »** m'avoua-t-il. **« Bella … Il y a autre chose. Tu es certainement fatiguée et c'est normal. C'est normal parce que tu sors d'un coma de presque un mois. »**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Le coma ? Pendant un mois ? Comment était-ce possible ? Je me souvenais de m'être réveillée, d'avoir entendu tous ces bruits, ces murmures et ces bruits d'animaux. Je soupirais, fermant les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, je m'adressais au Docteur Gérandy.

 **« Comment cela se fait-il ? »**

 **« Tu es arrivée inconsciente Bella et l'opération pour ta jambe … »** il soupira, puis reprit, **« Nous avons rencontré des difficultés. Ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant un court instant. Mais ça a été suffisant pour que ton esprit se plonge dans un sommeil afin d'échapper aux douleurs. Actuellement, tes fractures se sont reconsolidées de moitié. »** m'informa-t-il.

 **« Combien de temps pour ma jambe alors ? »**

 **« Tu devras garder l'attelle un long moment encore. Tu resteras ici durant ce temps et tu recevras tes premières séances de kiné ici également. Tu seras alitée ici, notamment à cause de tes vertèbres. Elles devraient s'être rétablies d'ici-là. Ta guérison est en bonne voie Bella. »** dit le médecin.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte de ma chambre nous interrompant. Elle s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme bourru, et sa moustache s'agita en m'apercevant réveillée. Il vint directement m'embrasser le fond, me murmurant des mots emplis d'émotions. Le docteur sortit, me laissant savourer mes retrouvailles avec mon père.


	3. Réclamation

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _J'ai été malade, ce qui explique l'absence de chapitre la semaine dernière. Je vais essayer de me rattraper en postant ce soir ou demain un autre chapitre. Cependant, je ne promets rien (on ne sait jamais ahah!)_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Il me fallut presque une semaine pour être capable de rester éveillée une journée entière. Charlie prenait soin de moi et s'ouvrait plus franchement à moi. Nous discutions de sa relation avec ma mère, de ce qu'il avait ressenti à son départ et depuis lors. Lorsque j'étais réveillée, nous évoquions mes vacances à Forks quand je n'étais qu'une petite fille. Il remplissait mes souvenirs de ses impressions à lui. Du manque qui lui brûlait la poitrine pendant mon absence. Du bonheur qui réchauffait son cœur quand je courrais vers lui, à l'aéroport de Seattle. Son monde qui se détruisait quand nous reprenions la route pour que je rentre chez ma mère à la fin de l'été. Il m'avait avouée tout ce qu'il avait subis par l'égoïsme de Renée. Subis sans jamais se plaindre. Sans jamais quémander davantage que ce nous lui donnions à l'époque. Sans jamais ressentir une once de colère ou de rancœur envers nous. Il comprenait m'avait-il assuré. Sans doute qu'avoir cru me perdre il y a un mois, avait provoqué quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour qu'il veuille enfin s'ouvrir à moi. Ouvrir son cœur et sa sensibilité. J'en étais heureuse, parce qu'enfin, les vérités sortaient.

Jacob et ses copains n'étaient pas parvenus jusqu'à ma chambre. J'avais refusé de les voir et mon père les jetait systématiquement dehors. Je n'étais pas encore prête à leur parler, leur poser des questions et surtout, les disputer et leur demander comment, putain, avaient-ils pu me secourir et m'amener à l'hôpital ? J'avais besoin de réponses mais pour être capable de les entendre et les comprendre, il avait été nécessaire que je me ressource. J'étais désormais prête à accueillir comme il le fallait ces gamins de la push ignorants et menteurs. Mon père le savait et avait donc repris son service au commissariat. Il était encore tôt le matin, aussi j'eus le temps de déjeuner et faire ma séance de kinésithérapie avant que les imbéciles n'arrivent. Je les entendis marcher, faisant tout un boucan dans le couloir, râlant et traînant des pieds. Certains se disputaient, et une grosse voix grave les remettait tranquillement à leur place. Un coup fut frappé à la porte qui s'ouvrit directement, laissant entrer une bande de gars dans ma chambre.

 **« Avant de rentrer dans une pièce, on attend d'en avoir l'autorisation. »** crachais-je.

Je leur lançais un regard noir alors qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, coincés au pied du lit.

 **« Sortez ! Vous sortez tous, et vous attendez que je vous dise d'entrer putain ! »**

Ils écarquillèrent leur yeux, choqués, se fixèrent du regard, mais ne firent aucun mouvement. Finalement, deux jeunes que je ne connaissais pas sortir de la chambre, tirant avec eux une fille et un autre gars. Ils finirent par sortir, laissant Jacob et un homme plus âgé que lui.

 **« Vous aussi ! »** criais-je.

 **« Allez Bella ! T'es pas sérieuse ? »** plaida Jacob

 **« Dégage putain ! Vous êtes si irrespectueux ! »** grognais-je.

L'autre tira violemment mon ancien ami par le poignet jusqu'au couloir. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et une nouvelle fois, un coup fut donné contre la porte. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de me calmer, et prononçais un faible « entrer ». Ils rentrèrent plus doucement dans la chambre et s'éparpillèrent ci et là.

 **« Bien. Maintenant qui a fait tout ce grabuge dans le couloir, emmerdant tous les patients de cet étage ? »** réclamais-je.

Aucun d'eux n'osa répondre. Je lançais un regard noir à Jacob, espérant qu'il serait honnête envers moi, pour une fois. Je le vis fermer les paupières, avant que le même gars de tout à l'heure ne désigne trois gars.

 **« Dehors ! »** leur dis-je. **« Vous êtes dans un hôpital. Il y a des personnes malades, fatigués, ou sur leur lit de mort. Quand vous serez capables de leur donner le calme qu'ils méritent, vous reviendrez. Aujourd'hui, vous partez. Je veux du calme, pas des gros chieurs ! »**

 **« Ferme ta gueule sale petite merdeuse ! Nous avons été là pour toi et voilà comment tu nous remercies ? »** ragea l'un d'eux.

 **« Paul, retiens-toi ! »** ordonna le plus vieux.

 **« Ouais Paul ! Retiens toi ! »** me moquais-je. **« Ici, vous êtes dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Pas chez vous. Je décide, que ce soit bien clair, petit Paul ! Et vos mensonges, vos cachotteries, et vos conneries, vous vous les gardez. Vous avez des réponses que je veux, et je les exige en mon droit. Auprès de qui je veux et comme je le veux ! J'ai choisi que vous sortiez parce que vous êtes instables, colériques et ingérables dans un hôpital. Tu viens de prouver, une fois de plus, que j'avais raison. »** expliquais-je calmement.

Le plus âgé fit un signe de la main à Paul qui grogna et poussa tout le monde en sortant. Il fut suivi des deux autres idiots. Je pris le temps d'observer chacun des membres de la Push qu'il restait. Il y avait Jacob, ses amis Embry et Quil. Il y avait les deux enfants et la fille, que je ne connaissais pas. Il restait le plus âgé, qui semblait aussi tenir le rôle de « chef », ce qui me paraissait bizarre. Sept, je pouvais gérer. Certainement. Je l'espérais. Je soupirais et fermais les yeux, essayant de rassembler tous mes souvenirs et mes questions. Jacob voulut prendre la parole mais je le fis rapidement taire. Je ne voulais pas écouter ses âneries.

 **« D'abord, pourquoi, putain, avez-vous menti sur un quelconque accident de voiture ? »**

Leurs regards volèrent partout dans la pièce, sans se poser sur moi. Ils finirent par baisser les yeux, fixant leurs pieds. Ils se dandinaient sur place, mais n'étaient visiblement pas prêt à m'apporter de réponses. Je claquais ma langue sur mon palais, attirant leur attention. Je pointais du doigt Jacob, lui faisant clairement comprendre que j'attendais sa réponse. Il se retourna vers le plus âgé qui soupira. Il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, puis hocha la tête.

 **« De quoi te souviens-tu Bella ? »**

 **« Réponds à ma question Jacob ou je te jure que peu importe l'état de mon dos, je me lève pour t'étouffer ! »** répondis-je d'un ton mordant.

 **« Nous ne pouvions pas dévoiler la vérité sur ce qu'il t'était arrivé ! Comment aurions-nous pu l'expliquer ? Et quel médecin censé nous aurait cru ? Enfin Bella, aller quoi ! Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas envisageable de dire la réalité ! »** s'agita mon ancien ami.

 **« Et comment, vous, vous connaissez la vérité Jacob ? Hum ? »**

Il referma sa bouche et l'aîné s'approcha.

 **« Parce que nous étions là Isabella. »** dit-il doucement.

 **« Et tu es ? »**

 **« Sam. »** répondit-il.

 **« Là seule chose de présente ce soir-là, n'était pas humain. Et quoique ce soit d'autre qu'il y avait de présent pour le faire fuir, ce n'était pas humain non plus ! »** répliquais-je mauvaise. **« Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ou je prendrais le flingue de mon père la prochaine fois que je viendrais à la Push ! »**

 **« Je ne me moque pas de toi. Nous étions présents. Nous avons une forme humaine, mais ne le sommes pas totalement. Nous avons les gênes de loup-garou provenant de nos ancêtres. Nous existons pour protéger les humains, comme toi, de vampire, comme le black qui a voulu se nourrir de toi. »** m'expliqua Sam.

Je pris le temps d'écouter et d'assimiler ce qu'il me racontait. Je tentais de le superposer aux souvenirs que j'avais de ce soir-là. Je me rappelais d'avoir senti des poils frôlant mon visage. D'avoir entendu des grognements si bestiaux … je me souvenais du bruit provoqué par une course. De ce martèlement sur le sol, comme de grosses pattes, ou des chaussures de rangers écrasant la terre et froissant les feuilles sous leurs passages. Le craquement des branches, tout proche de moi. Les halètements, les souffles erratiques dus à une course effrénée. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de balayer tout cela de mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas revivre cette nuit-là. Je voulais l'enterrer.

 **« Écoute Bella, nous l'avons tué ce vampire. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »** avança Jacob.

 **« J'ai tout à craindre pauvre imbécile ! Il était là en repérage. Pour le compte d'une autre personne. Qui veut me tuer. Me torturer ! »** enrageais-je. **« Vous avez tué un vampire qui devait donner des informations. S'il n'y retourne pas, vous pouvez être sûrs d'avoir attirer Victoria jusqu'ici. Vous venez de me condamner. »** soufflais-je.

J'entendis leur hoquet de stupeur. Je soufflais et retins mes larmes.

 **« Sortez s'il vous plaît. Et ne revenez pas. Jamais. »** soupirais-je.

 **« Nous pouvons te protéger … »** me promit Sam.

 **« Non vous ne le pouvez pas. Elle est trop futée. Trop intelligente. Elle m'aura, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle vous tuera pour cela. Protégez mon père, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire. Protégez-moi et elle exterminera votre meute. »**

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Sans doute pensait-il être capable de faire fasse à la femelle rousse. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, je savais pertinemment que ça serait impossible. J'avais vaguement l'impression que son statut de vampire y était pour quelque chose, mais je n'étais pas capable de déterminer clairement quoi. Je savais qu'elle m'aurait, tout comme je savais que j'allais horriblement souffrir. Je savais ce qui allait m'arriver. Je savais quelle torture elle avait choisi. Je savais combien de temps cela allait durer. Je savais comment ça se finirait. Je savais comme si je l'avais vu préparer tout cela, comme si son plan m'avait été dévoilé.

Je ne comprenais pas comment, néanmoins je savais. Je savais tout.

Alors qu'ils sortirent, je les implorais lentement de garder mon père en vie et de le mener à Sue. Les garçons hochèrent la tête, les yeux mouillés de larmes contenus. Leurs excuses étaient visibles sur leur visage, tout comme leur détermination. J'étais persuadée qu'ils allaient essayer de l'attraper. Ils n'y arriveraient pas. Et plus ils tenteraient, plus il y aurait de perte. C'était une certitude.


	4. Attente

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _Juste pour vous avertir au sujet des chapitres, leur longueur etc. Je pense continuer sur cette voie là, c'est-à-dire des chapitres plutôt courts. Mais cela me permet de poster « plus régulièrement ». Je sais parfaitement que si je venais à écrire des chapitres plus longs, alors ils ne seraient pas postés un par semaine … Donc j'ai préféré cette solution !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Les semaines défilèrent sous mes yeux fatigués. Les séances avec mon kinésithérapeute m'épuisaient. Mon corps avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Il avait été nécessaire que je reste presque un mois supplémentaire à l'hôpital afin que ma colonne vertébrale soit entièrement reconsolidée. Trente jours à rester alitée dans un lit, dans une pièce blanche et aseptisée. Bien heureusement, Angela et Ben passaient régulièrement me rendre visite. Ils m'apportaient à la fois mes devoirs et récupéraient ceux que j'avais finis. Ainsi, j'évitais d'accumuler trop de travail. Je voulais obtenir mon diplôme cette année. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir reporter l'université d'un an supplémentaire, à cause de vampires tordus et sadiques. Mes amis et Charlie l'avaient compris et m'aidaient dans ce sens là. Mon père, dans sa volonté de m'apporter tout le soutien qu'il considérait comme nécessaire, avait contacté mon psychologue de Port Angeles, lui expliquant ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Ils s'étaient arrangés ensembles et avaient fais le choix de poursuivre les séances par téléphone. Si les premiers appels m'avaient paru incroyablement perturbant, je m'y étais rapidement habituée. Nous poursuivions mes réflexions sur ma relation avec Edward et sur moi-même. Mon psy s'était dit fier de ma réaction face aux cachotteries des amérindiens. Je n'étais pas entrée dans les détails, pour des raisons évidentes, cependant il avait vite cerné que ces hommes m'avaient mentis et blessée. Je m'étais défendue, et il en était satisfait.

Après ce dernier mois d'hospitalisation, j'étais parvenue à rentrer chez moi. Je poursuivais les séances de kinésithérapie à l'hôpital, allais en cours et continuais ma vie comme je l'entendais. À la différence près que je mettais plus de temps pour monter les escaliers, que j'en souffrais même. Je me déplaçais plus lentement, encombrée de deux béquilles. J'essayais, sans trop de mal, à rester positive. J'étais vivante pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que Victoria décide de revenir. Je pouvais toujours marcher. J'allais au lycée, et j'étais parfaitement en capacité de suivre les cours. Mon père m'amenait jusqu'à l'établissement, quand Ben et Angela, eux, me ramenaient. Conduire m'était extrêmement douloureux actuellement. Mon camion était, de toute façon, inutilisable. Les gars de la Push l'avaient accidenté pour que leur version soit aussi réaliste que possible. Je les haïssais …

Mon père, bien qu'il ne sache pas la vérité, savait que ces imbéciles m'avaient contrariée. Plus encore. Ils m'avaient cachée des choses essentielles … Charlie avait compris les raisons qui me poussaient à rester en dehors de la Push et aussi loin que possible de Jacob. Il savait désormais qu'aucune relation n'aboutirait entre le fils de Billy et moi. Il y avait cru et l'avait tant espéré, sans jamais m'y contraindre. La déception se lisait sur son visage, mais il me comprenait et c'était le plus important à mes yeux.

Ben et Angela étaient devenus mes plus proches amis. Plus encore que les semaines qui avaient suivis le départ d'Edward. J'avais découvert en eux de véritables amis, sincères, honnêtes, francs et loyaux. Ils restaient présents autour de moi, même dans mes périodes les plus difficiles. Ils m'encourageaient toujours à faire mieux, à m'imposer plus. Ils appuyaient sans cesse sur le fait que j'étais intelligente et jolie. Nous avions formé une réelle alliance et un profond lien d'amitié nous unissait. C'était comme si nous avions été fais pour nous trouver et nous soutenir, les uns les autres. Chacun de nous apportait à l'autre ce qu'il lui manquait. Nous nous tirions tous vers le haut, nous poussant à devenir meilleur. Plus fort. Plus en confiance.

J'observais tranquillement ma chambre, me demandant combien de temps me restait-il avant que Victoria n'arrive pour moi. Depuis que j'avais réalisé tout ce qu'elle comptait me faire subir, j'avais simplement hâte que nous en finissions. Je savais qu'elle allait faire durer son plaisir. Cependant, lorsqu'elle allait céder à ses pulsions pour me tuer, elle se tuerait après. C'était un fait indéniable. Son compagnon était mort. Elle ne tenait que pour m'assassiner. Et alors, dès lors qu'elle aurait réalisé son dernier but, elle rejoindrait James. Tandis que j'irais là-haut, voir mes grands-parents, elle, sombrerait dans l'enfer auprès de son vampire chéri. Je n'étais pas pressée de quitter ma vie, mes amis et ma famille. Néanmoins, je voulais les protéger en l'éloignant d'eux. Je n'étais pas pressée de souffrir. Mais elle ne pourrait ainsi par faire à mes proches, ce que moi je subirais. Je n'étais pas pressée de mourir. Cependant, mourir pour sauver les miens me semblait être une belle mort. C'était l'une des plus belles choses que j'allais pouvoir faire dans ma courte vie. Un sourire triste voila mon visage à mes pensées. J'essuyais les quelques larmes que je n'avais pas pu contenir et attrapais le livre qui traînait sur ma table de chevet. C'était le début du week-end. Charlie allait partir pendant deux jours avec Billy, un peu plus loin que Port Angeles afin de pêcher plus de poissons. Je n'avais pas osé lui avouer combien j'étais effrayée à l'idée d'être seule chez moi. Je me doutais que si Victoria était dans les parages, elle en profiterait à coup sûr. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais l'occasion de l'en empêcher … Je n'avais ni la force ni la vitesse nécessaire pour la décapiter. Elle percevrait chacun de mes mouvements, contrairement à moi. La seule lueur d'espoir que je pouvais garder, résidait dans le feu. Je ne savais que trop bien que seul le feu pourrait venir à bout de cet être horrible. Elle aurait du mourir depuis bien longtemps déjà …

Je soupirais et pris le temps de me lever doucement de mon lit. J'attrapais mes béquilles et boitillais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je retirais précautionneusement mon atèle et glissais sous la douche. Je laissais l'eau chaude dégouliner sur ma peau, me réchauffant lentement. Je savonnais mes cheveux puis mon corps puis profitais plus longuement de la chaleur qui se propageait en moi avant de décider de couper l'eau. Je me séchais, m'habillais, puis repositionnais le maintien autour de ma jambe. Les béquilles en main, je descendis les escaliers, une marche après l'autre, et arrivais dans la cuisine où je me préparai mon petit déjeuné. Je mâchouillais mes corn flakes plongée dans mes pensées. Aujourd'hui, j'avais l'appel avec mon psy. Je savais que Jacob devait passer pour une raison ou une autre. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment quand Charlie me parlait de lui et de ce qu'il devenait. Je m'en foutais royalement.

Je m'affalais dans le canapé et allumais la télévision. Je trouvais rapidement une chaîne qui diffusait une ancienne version de _Roméo et Juliette_ en noir et blanc. Je savourais le vieux film avant d'entreprendre quelques tâches ménagères. Celles qui étaient à ma portée. La poussière. La vaisselle. La cuisine pour ce midi. Lorsque le plat fut enfourné, je remontais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Je ne retournais à la cuisine que lorsque le four sonna. J'en sortis mon repas, un gratin de légumes accompagné de tranches de porc. Je mangeais dans un silence de plomb.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi normalement. Je passais mon appel à mon psychologue, aperçus vaguement Jacob autour de la maison et dans le garage, puis me préparais pour la nuit. Je m'allongeais et m'endormis dans un profond sommeil. Lorsque j'émergeais le lendemain, je fus un peu troublée par la luminosité dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas pensé à tirer les rideaux devant la fenêtre. Les quelques rares rayons de soleil qui filtraient dans la pièce, l'illuminaient totalement. Je souris immédiatement, heureuse d'avoir une journée ensoleillée à Forks. Je dévalais les escaliers, aussi vite qu'il m'était capable de le faire, un livre coincé contre mon aisselle. Je déjeunais et me hâtais d'aller sur le porche. Je m'installais dans la balancelle que Charlie avait mise ici, et bouquinais. Je ne m'interrompis qu'à l'entente d'un bruit étrange, relevant les yeux de ma page. J'observais les alentours du jardin, cherchant la cause de ma gêne. Les poils de ma nuque s'étaient dressés. Des frissons parcouraient mon corps entier, m'alertant d'un quelconque danger. Était-ce Victoria ? J'entendis un grognement au loin, hurlant visiblement mon prénom, auquel un ricanement répondit.

 **« Bella … Si stupide petite Bella ! »** murmura une voix à mon oreille.

Je sursautais, me retournant. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure rousse, avant de sentir une grosse douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne. L'instant d'après, ce fut le trou noir.


	5. Bientôt

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous convaincra ! Bonne lecture !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Je repris conscience après avoir senti une rude secousse. Ma tête venait de heurter quelque chose de dure, mon corps balancé de droite à gauche. La douleur m'avait fait émerger. Mes yeux papillonnèrent un moment avant que je ne sois capable de les garder ouverts suffisamment longtemps pour voir l'environnement dans lequel nous évoluions. Tout était flou et vert … un peu de marron ci et là. Je refermais les paupières presque immédiatement, sentant la nausée monter le long de ma gorge, envahissant ma bouche. Je la retins de justesse, inspirant profondément. L'air s'infiltra dans mes poumons, les gonflant, puis je soufflais, expulsant tout l'oxygène que j'avais. Quand je fus certaine que mon état était plus correct, je rouvrais les yeux, observant ce qu'il se passait. Les cheveux de Victoria volaient sur ma droite. Elle ne me portait pas, c'était un vampire qui m'était inconnu qui avait ce loisir. Il m'avait larguée sur son épaule, tel un gros paquet contraignant. Ma tête pendait le long de son dos alors qu'il maintenait une prise féroce sur mes jambes. Je ressentais sa poigne et me doutais qu'il jaugeait sa force afin de ne pas me broyer les os. Pas pour le moment. Les deux vampires courraient à une vitesse surhumaine dans la forêt. J'étais incapable de dire où nous nous situions. Je savais que Victoria prévoyait de me planquer dans une cabane, dans un coin reculé. Bien assez reculé pour que personne ne puisse entendre mes cris futurs. Je me doutais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas extrêmement longtemps avant de m'achever, et si ce n'était pas elle, ce serait ce nouveau-né qui me portait qui le ferait. Il avait bien trop soif de sang pour pouvoir être présent lors de mon châtiment. La rousse savourait son moment, je le voyais. Je ne savais pas si les loups avaient fini par essayer d'intervenir ou non. Ayant perçu la réaction de Sam, je pensais qu'ils avaient du venir se battre. Mais j'étais là, avec deux vampires qui souhaitaient mon sang, ma douleur et ma mort. Cela définissait assez bien la fin du combat contre les Quileutes. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si j'étais en colère contre eux au point qu'ils aient péris ou non. D'une certaine manière, j'espérais qu'il restait suffisamment de loups pour sauver mon père si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Je refermais mes paupières pour me concentrer sur d'autres choses que le flou constant que j'étais à peine capable de définir. Le bruit de leurs pas était si feutré que je ne l'entendais presque pas. Simplement quelques bruissements de feuilles. Des branches qui se fendaient sous leurs pieds. La fuite des animaux qui traînaient par ici. Le vent qui sifflait à mon oreille et soulevait mes cheveux. Puis, je le perçus. Ce petit bourdonnement distinctif. Les deux vampires discutaient à un niveau sonore si bas que cela ressemblait davantage au bruit d'une abeille qui voletait près de moi. Je ne comprenais aucun mot, aucune phrase. Je savais simplement qu'ils papotaient à mon sujet. Sûrement le nouveau né la suppliait-il de le laisser se nourrir avant d'assister à ma punition. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment Victoria en était venue à vouloir me tuer, moi, simple humaine sans défense. Après tout, cela n'aurait-il pas dû être les Cullen à ma place ? Je n'étais qu'une humaine, incapable de causer la moindre douleur sur un quelconque vampire. Alors était-ce ma faiblesse qui excitait Victoria ? Qui l'attirait au point de vouloir me tuer ? Était-elle lâche à ce point là ? Au point de s'attaquer à une humaine sans défense ? Sans aucun moyen de prétendre un combat ? Je ris, comprenant le choix si facile qu'avait fait la femelle sadique. Elle n'était qu'une lâche en pleine fuite. Elle n'était même pas capable de s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'aussi fort qu'elle ! Non, il lui fallait une proie facile. Qu'elle pouvait assassiner d'une seule pression de main.

La dite main s'abattit sur ma joue, faisant taire mon amusement. La douleur jaillit dans ma mâchoire et le long de ma joue. Pour sûr, elle devait être rougie et un bleu finirait par apparaître. La force du coup allait y laisser une empreinte. Le sang s'était rassemblé sur cette zone et j'entendis le nouveau-né prendre une profonde inspiration. Un grognement sauvage sortit de son torse, le faisant vibrer contre mes jambes. Sa poigne se resserra, et il feula lorsque Victoria s'approcha pour me récupérer. Elle lui fit un simple avertissement qui le fit desserrer ses mains autour de mes mollets. Les grognements, eux, continuèrent pendant un long moment, s'accentuant par instant avant de se mettre en sourdine. Je supposais que la femelle le rappelait à l'ordre pour qu'il se retienne et se taise ainsi. Le chemin dura encore quelques heures avant que je ne comprenne qu'elle allait apporter à manger à celui qui me maintenait. Je ne sus pas comment j'en arrivais à cette conclusion, mais je compris ce qu'elle comptait faire avant même que nous ne nous arrêtions. Je fermais plus fermement mes paupières, ne souhaitant pas assister à cela. Je fus déposée sur mes pieds, sur le sol humide de la forêt. Je savais ce qui allait suivre et j'angoissais immédiatement. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à subir cela, mais j'avais conscience qu'essayer de m'échapper ou de fuir cette situation ne mènerait nul part. Ça ne me causerait que plus de souffrance pour la suite.

Victoria s'envola à travers les arbres, courant si vite qu'en une seconde, mes yeux ne la percevaient plus. Elle revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une humaine se tordant dans ses bras. Le nouveau-né s'accroupit immédiatement, semblant calculer comment attraper la jeune fille et la vider de son sang, sans que son acolyte ne s'en mêle. Cependant, la femelle se moquait pas mal de la personne qui se tenait entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans les miens, savourant mon désarroi et ma peur. Elle tordit sauvagement le bras de l'humaine. Un craquement raisonna dans les arbres, suivit d'un hurlement de douleur. Une couleur rougeâtre s'écoula le long de son coude jusqu'aux doigts de sa main. L'humaine pleura, appelant à l'aide, criant pour que sa mère vienne la sauver. Puis elle me fixa, m'implora. Je restais impassible devant elle, alors que mon cœur s'émiettait. Je ne pouvais rien pour elle … Le vampire mâle sauta dans les airs, clouant l'humaine au sol. Sa bouche trouva rapidement la carotide de la jeune femme qu'il déchiqueta. Il était dans une sorte de transe, de frénésie … rien ne l'arrêtait. Ses grognements menaçaient Victoria de ne pas s'approcher d'eux alors qu'il s'abreuvait. L'humaine cria au départ, se débattant. Les doigts de ses mains se tordirent dans un angle étrange à la suite des coups qu'elle donnaient. Ses hurlements se changèrent en gémissement avant qu'elle ne se taise définitivement. Les mouvements de son corps se firent plus lents, moins vifs, avant qu'ils ne cessent totalement. Ses yeux vides observaient la cime des arbres au dessus d'elle. Le nouveau-né en demanda plus à Victoria qui le rabroua pour sa gourmandise. Elle me souleva et reprit une course effrénée vers une direction que je ne connaissais pas. Je refermais mes yeux, revivant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je laissais les larmes glisser le long de mes joues tout en me souvenant que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Seulement la loi de la nature. Les plus forts mangent les plus faibles. Et qui pouvait être plus fort qu'un vampire ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir, de compter les minutes, de me souvenir de mon père, des Cullens puis je poussais mes réflexions sur toutes ces petites connaissances au sujet de Victoria qui s'insinuaient dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'en étais capable, mais je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle prévoyait pour moi. De la même manière, j'avais su ce qu'elle allait faire, nourrir son ami de la sorte, devant moi, avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Je n'étais qu'une humaine. Et je n'étais pas télépathe. Comment pouvais-je deviner ce genre de chose ? Savoir ce qu'elle allait faire avec autant de précision ? Cela venait-il réellement de moi ? Ou bien, ce pouvait-il que ce soit une de ces choses, comme Alice et Edward ? Soudainement, je fus balancée de droite à gauche, ma tête frôlant diverses branches et feuilles. Victoria avait l'air de bien s'amuser à mes dépends.

 **« Fais attention Victoria ! Tu pourrais l'abîmer en faisant ça. Et on sait tous les deux que tu serais déçue qu'elle soit esquintée sans que cela n'est un lien avec tes mains n'est-ce pas ? »** la provoqua-t-il.

J'eus un élan de gratitude pour ce mâle qui venait de prolonger ma vie de quelques minutes.

 **« Je m'en fiche Riley. Nous sommes arrivés. Et je vais pouvoir commencer ! »** ria-t-elle sombrement.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas épargner ma vie de quelques secondes en réalité …


	6. Posés

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _Je voulais – encore une fois – vous remercier pour vos merveilleuses reviews (auxquelles je ne peux pas toujours répondre malheureusement) et vos mises en alerte !_

 _Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandée à quand l'arrivée de Jasper … Et bien elle n'est pas pour tout de suite. D'après ce que j'ai prévu, il y aura encore quelques chapitres sans lui !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

La course de Victoria s'accéléra lors des derniers mètres nous tenant à distance du lieu de ma mort. Je fus projetée par terre comme les ados délaissent leur sac à dos au sol. Je sentis des picotements sur mes paumes et mes genoux. Je savais que ma peau venait d'être écorchée. J'espérais que le sang ne coulerait pas, afin de ne pas exciter davantage les deux vampires. Leurs pupilles sombres me firent savoir qu'ils avaient perçu l'odeur de mon essence vitale. Cependant, ils ne me sautèrent pas dessus. Je pensais avec soulagement que l'humaine que le nouveau né avait bu lui permettait cette retenue à présent. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il aurait ignoré mes écorchures s'il n'avait pas été nourri auparavant. Je me déplaçais sur le sol afin de m'y asseoir, observant l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Perdu en pleine forêt, un petit cabanon s'élevait devant moi. Il n'était pas très grand, de plein pied. Je supposais qu'il ne devait y avoir que quelques pièces. J'avais un peu plus de mal à définir sa superficie globale, mais il restait petit. Bien plus petit que la maison de Charlie. Il était fait en bois et des fenêtres laissaient filtrer les rayons du soleil. J'estimais que cela serait mes seuls sources de lumière. La construction semblait ancienne et prête à s'effondrer à tout moment. Les carreaux des fenêtres étaient sales et poussiéreux. Ils avaient pris une teinte jaunâtre, perdant leur transparence éclatante. Le bois des murs avait l'air de s'effriter avec le temps, prêt à rompre à tout instant sous le poids de la charpente. Le toit était fait de tuiles. Certaines étaient tombées et avaient laissé un trou, qui lui-même laissait l'eau pénétrer l'intérieur.

Riley m'attrapa par le bras, stoppant mon inspection et me força à me relever. Il me poussa jusqu'à la porte qui servait d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit, la faisant grincer. Elle n'avait pas l'air toute jeune et probablement pas ouverte depuis des années, voire des décennies ! Je fronçais le nez à l'odeur de pourriture et de moisi qui envahissait l'endroit. Le seuil passé, nous nous retrouvions alors dans une pièce, contenant deux portes sur la droite, une immédiatement et l'autre tout au fond. La pièce principale dans laquelle nous étions ne contenait aucun meuble, mis à par un canapé miteux où était installée Victoria. Il était troué par endroit et avait perdu sa couleur originale. Je supposais qu'il avait été beige dans une autre vie. Désormais, il oscillait entre le gris, le jaune et le rouge. Je sus tout de suite que du sang l'avait coloré ainsi et j'eus un haut le cœur à cette constatation. Le mâle me força à marcher jusqu'à la porte du fond, l'ouvrant et me suivant dans la salle. Une chaise trônait au milieu, où il m'installa. Il accrocha mes poignets et mes chevilles avec des espèces de sangles en cuir. Je retenus mon rire face à ce choix. Comme si je pouvais leur échapper, attachée ou libre. Dans tous les cas, je n'avais ni leur force ni leur vitesse. Et ils me sentiraient … ils semblaient si stupides pour des vampires … j'avais côtoyé les Cullen suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que leurs cerveaux fonctionnaient différemment que celui des humains. Les vampires pouvaient réfléchir à plusieurs choses à la fois. Ils étaient incroyablement intelligents et malins. Ils savaient mentir avec une force étonnante, donnant l'impression que ce qu'ils racontaient était vrai. Alors comment Victoria et Riley en étaient venus à croire que je pourrais m'enfuir si je n'étais pas sanglée ? Cela me dépassait ! Le mâle repartit aussi sec, refermant la pièce derrière lui.

La salle où il m'avait installée était ridiculement petite. La chaise avait été mise au fond, contre le mur. La porte face à moi. Sur sa gauche, il y avait un bureau, vierge de feuille ou document. Il avait deux tiroirs, fermés. Le reste de la pièce était vide. Par chance, les tuiles étaient restées en place au dessus de ma tête et de ce bureau. Je n'avais donc pas à supporter le son du goutte à goutte des fuites d'eau. Une vitre était placée sur ma droite, tout aussi sale que celle que j'avais aperçu à l'extérieur. Le parquet était crade, dégoulinant de poussière et de sang séché. Une substance grisâtre souillait le sol et les murs. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Je sentais néanmoins qu'elle collait sous mes semelles de chaussures. Je me retenais de vomir pour la énième fois et cessais de respirer par le nez. L'odeur était bien trop désagréable. Je ne comprenais même pas comment des vampires à l'odorat bien plus sensible que le mien pouvaient supporter d'être ici ! Je pris le temps qui m'était nécessaire pour faire mon inspection des lieux, de l'espace que j'avais. J'essayais de compter le nombre de mètre qui me séparait de la porte et de la fenêtre. J'estimais environs cinq mètre pour la porte et deux pour la vitre, sans être sûre de moi.

Je soupirais, fermais les yeux, et essayais de comprendre s'il y avait une façon de me sortir d'ici. Je ne voyais rien qui pourrait m'aider à me sauver. Rien qui n'était capable de blesser un vampire. J'allais souffrir et mourir ici. Charlie ne retrouvait jamais mon corps. Ne pourrait jamais faire son deuil. Il ne saurait jamais ce qui allait m'arriver. J'osais espérer que les loups sauraient l'aider, lui expliquaient que je ne m'étais pas suicidée, que je n'avais pas fugué. Il avait été un si bon père … j'aurais aimé pouvoir le revoir, le serrer dans mes bras et le rassurer. Lui murmurer un dernier « _je t'aime_ ». Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je tournais mon visage, essayant de l'essuyer contre mon épaule. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je laisse Victoria savoir que j'étais effrayée. En aucune façon je n'allais lui montrer que mon père me manquait. Elle serait bien capable d'aller le chercher et nous torturer tous les deux. Je pris une grande goulée d'air, voulant me reprendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perçoive mes faiblesses. Bien sûr, j'étais plus faible qu'elle. Je n'étais qu'une humaine, sans force surhumaine pour lui rendre ses coups. Et bien sûr, j'allais souffrir de ses tortures, et cela, elle le verrait. Elle s'en réjouirait. Mais je ne lui montrerais pas que je souffrais à l'intérieur. Elle ne percevra que ma douleur physique. Je n'allais pas céder et elle ne saura jamais combien elle m'avait détruite.

Mon regard dériva vers la fenêtre. Je pouvais vaguement déceler les arbres, d'un brun foncé, accompagné de tâches vertes que je supposais être les feuilles. Les carreaux laissaient quelques rayons éclairer faiblement la pièce. Je laissais mes pensées vagabonder sur mes souvenirs aux côtés de ma mère et Phil, puis avec Charlie. Ils me manquaient tous, cependant ils étaient en sécurité. Par chance, cela suffisait à m'apaiser un tant soit peu. Je fus coupée par la porte qui claqua soudainement contre le mur, s'arrachant presque de la chambranle. Riley rentra silencieusement dans la pièce , contrastant avec l'ouverture de la pièce. Il se posa contre la porte, laissant la place à Victoria. Elle s'approcha, se pavanant telle une reine sainte, un sourire sadique collé au visage. Je lui répondis de la même manière, souhaitant la provoquer. Peut-être cela la pousserait à en finir au plus vite avec moi, coupant ses envies de torture. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de subir tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour moi.

 **« Nous devons avoir une discussion, toi et moi. »** débuta-t-elle.

 **« Ah Bon ? »** demandais-je innocemment.

Elle me fixa une seconde, avant de choisir d'ignorer ma remarque.

 **« Au sujet de la mort de James. »** continua-t-elle.


	7. Lancement

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _Merci à vous pour vos commentaires ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et d'avoir vos ressentis !Merci à la (ou le?) Guest pour son commentaire. C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent a été plus descriptif, en espérant que cela ne vous dérange pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant ! J'ai l'impression de m'y répéter alors … Dites-le moi si vous avez perçu ce chapitre de la même façon que moi !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

J'étais terrifiée. Je savais par où Victoria allait commencer et jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller. Je me doutais que mon supplice allait durer plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois même. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour croire qu'elle me tuerait rapidement. Non, elle le ferait à petit feu, lentement, savourant et dégustant chacun de mes cris de douleurs. Elle s'en délecterait comme on se régale en mangeant une glace.

Son corps se déplaça doucement, me laissant percevoir chacun de ses mouvements. Elle faisait durer son plaisir, augmentant ma crainte et mon appréhension. Qu'avait-elle à me demander ? Que voulait-elle tant savoir au sujet de James ? Il était mort, et il n'y avait rien de plus à en dire. Bien sûr, je pourrais révéler qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Alice l'avaient détruis à eux trois. Bien sûr, je pourrais avouer qu'il m'avait mordue mais qu'Edward était intervenu dans le processus de transformation. Bien sûr, je pourrais lui raconter comment il s'était amusé à me torturer, sans elle, préférant m'avoir pour lui seul. Néanmoins, je ne souhaitais pas mêler les Cullen à cette histoire. Je n'avais clairement pas l'intention de les mettre en danger, peu importe à quel point je les haïssais pour m'avoir abandonnée.

Victoria s'arrêta, gardant une vingtaine de centimètre entre nous. Elle m'observa attentivement, ses yeux fouillant les miens. Je patientais, ne voulant pas la provoquer plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. J'étais bien trop apeurée pour ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois. Même si je voulais raccourcir ses tortures, je n'étais pas assez courageuse pour la provoquer à ce moment précis. Riley, lui, était resté à la même place, collé au mur proche de la porte. Il nous fixait, semblant être sur le qui-vive. J'avais conscience qu'il l'empêcherait de me tuer trop rapidement, et son rôle s'arrêtait tout bonnement ici. Il n'était pas là pour me tuer, ni pour me sauver. Uniquement pour prolonger l'ascension et le plaisir de la femelle. Elle coupa mes réflexions soudainement.

 **« Pourquoi as-tu tué James Bella ? »** m'interrogea-t-elle.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement ? Me croyait-elle réellement capable de tuer un vampire ? Allions-nous en revenir à cela ? Un grondement sourd me fit sursauter alors qu'elle répétait sa question, menaçante.

 **« Je n'ai pas tué James. Je n'ai pas votre force vampirique pour vous décapiter. »** répondis-je.

Riley secoua la tête. Il m'avait l'air plus rationnel que Victoria qui feula à ma réponse. Elle répliqua à toute vitesse que je n'étais qu'une menteuse et que je l'avais assassiné. Elle profita de sa vitesse pour plier mon auriculaire gauche dans un angle étrange. Je ne perçus aucune mouvement, uniquement la douleur inattendue qui me fit crier. Elle était déjà de retour à sa place, un sourire mauvais au visage.

 **« C'était une mauvaise réponse Bella. Tu as mis le feu dans cette salle de danse ! »** m'accusa-t-elle.

 **« Et quand bien même je l'aurais fait, il était beaucoup plus rapide que moi ! Il en serait sorti bien avant moi ! »** crachais-je **« J'y serais morte et pas lui ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! »** assénais-je.

Le mâle amorça un geste puis se ravisa. Un mélange de sifflement et de grondement raisonna dans la pièce. Victoria me sauta à la gorge, l'empoignant d'une main et écrasant mon annuaire gauche dans l'autre. Je sentis les phalanges et la métacarpe de mon doigt se broyer alors que je peinais à respirer correctement. Je mordis férocement ma lèvre inférieure, retenant mon hurlement. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux, dégoulinèrent sur mes joues et s'écrasèrent dans mon cou. Victoria ricana, relâchant la pression autour de ma gorge tandis que Riley reniflait l'air. Le goût de mon sang entre mes dents me fit relâcher la pression que j'exerçais sur ma bouche. Je le léchais, espérant presque que le nouveau-né me saute dessus afin de s'abreuver de moi. Il abrégerait mes souffrances. Peut-être s'il n'y avait pas eu cette humaine … Peut-être dans quelques jours le ferait-il.

 **« Petite insolente ! »** ragea soudainement la rousse.

Elle se plaça à nouveau face à moi, tapant du pied comme le ferait une enfant. Je ne lui donnais pas ce qu'elle souhaitait et elle s'agaçait. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues, preuve de la douleur que Victoria avait provoqué. Je respirais difficilement, attendant la suite, terrifiée.

 **« Comment as-tu réussi à le coincer, toi, pathétique humaine ? Comment es-tu parvenue à le faire venir à toi ? »** me questionna-t-elle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. La douleur ne me permettait pas de réfléchir convenablement. Elle enserrait mon esprit, tel un étau de fer. Je ne comprenais même pas comment une vampire pouvait être si stupide et incapable de réfléchir. Elle connaissait James puisqu'il était son compagnon. Alors comment pouvait-elle ignorer sa cruauté ? Comment pouvait-elle croire que je l'avais emprisonné et brûlé à Phoenix ? J'étais si dépassée … son pied frappa durement le sol, le faisant trembler. J'hochais vivement la tête, en signe de compréhension et répondis.

 **« Il est allé chez moi et a récupéré une vidéo de vacance. Il m'a appelée et m'a fait croire qu'il détenait ma mère. Il m'a dis de venir à la salle de danse ou il la tuerait. J'y ai cru et j'y suis allée. Ma mère n'était pas présente. Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Et il m'a torturée tout comme tu le fais à présent. »** expliquais-je en haletant.

 **« C'est faux ! »** hurla-t-elle **« Il n'aurait jamais fait cela sans moi ! Il n'aurait jamais joué sans que je ne sois présente pour m'amuser avec lui ! »** s'égosilla-t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules, répliquant que si, il l'avait fait. Ça me coûta mon majeur gauche. La douleur m'assommait complètement, rendant mes pensées incohérentes. J'avais du mal à réfléchir, à imaginer comment me sortir de là, à comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Tristement, je pensais au fait que je n'avais que trois doigts de cassés pour le moment, mais que d'ici quelques semaines, ça serait bien pire. Serais-je seulement encore capable de réfléchir par moi-même lorsque la souffrance sera telle que je ne pourrais plus me concentrer sur quelque chose ? Le mâle semblait assimiler ce que je racontais. Il avait l'air même prêt à me croire, lui. Il était si intelligent au contraire de son acolyte féminin … Je soupirais, suppliant n'importe qu'elle Dieu qui existât de me laisser mon répit ici, pour aujourd'hui. Pour autant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Malgré toutes mes prières silencieuse, Victoria rouvrit la bouche, prête à en découdre.

 **« Pourquoi as-tu tué James ? C'était un homme bon ! »** supplia-t-elle.

Je ne pus retenir mon rire face à cela. Depuis quand un vampire sadique était-il bon ? Comme si elle, elle était bonne ! Aucun d'eux n'étaient bons, ni sains. Ils n'étaient pas normaux. Ils étaient simplement fous et de sérieux psychopathes. La femelle me gifla férocement, coupant mon rire.

 **« Il n'était pas bon. Et tu ne l'es pas plus que lui ! Vous êtes aussi pathétiques l'un que l'autre. S'attaquer à un humain, une personne bien plus faible que vous … quelle preuve de courage ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris que l'on doit pas jouer avec sa nourriture ? »** crachais-je, provoquant volontairement le vampire.

Je n'étais pas plus courageuse qu'elle, mais j'essayais vainement de raccourcir mes souffrances. De plus, mon cerveau subissant autant de souffrance n'était plus capable de tout gérer et tout assimiler. Je n'avais pas réellement souhaité lui répondre ceci. J'aurais préféré n'émettre aucun jugement sur son compagnon, mais les souvenirs me hantaient et se rejoignaient à ce que Victoria me faisait subir. Il n'y avait plus de filtre et mes paroles étaient sorties sans que je ne sois capable de les retenir.

Victoria feula longuement, ses yeux se rétrécissant, ses lèvres se redressant sur ses dents luisantes. Elle cracha un liquide par terre que je supposais être son venin. Elle se positionna accroupie sur le sol, me fixant, prête à me bondir dessus. La substance grisâtre dégoulinait à présent de sa bouche, coulant de long de ses lèvres, sur son menton et s'échouant sur ce qui semblait être une moquette. Peut-être que ça l'avait été, jadis ! Le mâle se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et imita silencieusement la position de la femelle. Il s'approcha discrètement d'elle dans l'intention de l'empêcher de me vider de mon sang. Toutefois, elle fut plus rapide que lui, se retournant et le frappant. Elle le projeta plus loin, détruisant la porte et un morceau du mur. Elle grogna méchamment, se retourna et la seconde suivante, elle tournait mon annulaire gauche dans le sens inverse. Un hurlement strident sortit du plus profond de mon être, lui arrachant un sourire et une mine réjouie. Je sanglotais doucement, réclamant une trêve de quelques heures. Le nouveau-né revint rapidement, arrachant la rousse de mon corps de sa poigne de fer. Il l'obligea à sortir de la pièce, puis j'entendis une porte claquer. Je supposais qu'ils étaient sortis du cabanon dans lequel nous étions. J'avais mon repos. Je sombrais immédiatement.


	8. Humainement

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser auprès d' **une lectrice qui tenait à savoir** combien de **chapitre** contiendrait la **torture** : **je me suis trompée**! Si c'est une âme sensible, alors reviens d'ici plusieurs chapitres, cela sera préférable._

 _Bonne lecture pour les autres ! ;)_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Je ne sus pas si ce fut la douleur ou la fatigue qui eut raison de moi, mais lorsque j'émergeais enfin, le silence régnait dans l'habitat temporaire. Il était pesant et étouffant, m'oppressant. Je paniquais en comprenant que j'étais laissée à l'abandon, attachée à une chaise, au milieu de nul part. Je n'avais aucun doute quand au retour prochain des vampires, cependant, je n'arrivais plus à être rationnelle. Leur présence était-elle rassurante ou effrayante ? Leur absence salutaire ou terrifiante ? Peu à peu, mon esprit reprit sa clarté, me permettant de repenser calmement aux derniers événements. Je revivais alors à ce qu'il m'était arrivée : Laurent, l'hôpital, le coma, les loups, Victoria … J'étais las de ses petits jeux, de cette vie qui ne semblait rien m'épargner. Pourtant, tout avait été correct pour moi, jusqu'à mon retour à Forks. J'aurais du me tenir éloignée des Cullen, comme Edward me l'avait alors suggéré. Peut-être ma vie aurait été meilleure. Peut-être aurais-je eu une vie normale, sans surnaturel et sans tortures. Sans mort prématurée.

Victoria et Riley ne revinrent qu'après une longue absence.

La faible luminosité que laissait filtrer la fenêtre avait disparu, annonçant l'obscurité de la nuit. La forêt semblait empreinte d'un tas d'animaux effrayants et bruyants. J'entendais des sifflements, puis des grognements. Les branches se frottaient les unes aux autres, emportées par le vent et donnant un air lugubre à cette première nuit. Quelques oiseaux étaient pris de folie, s'envolant tout en couinant, puis revenant à la hâte se poser dans leurs nids. Je ne voyais rien dans tout ce noir, cependant les sons étaient amplement suffisants pour m'effrayer plus que nécessaire. Presque autant que la présence des vampires. J'avais essayé de m'endormir, fermer les yeux et juste rêver. Mais cela m'avait été impossible. Peut-être avais-je trop dormi ? La faim faisait gronder mon estomac et ma gorge était bien trop sèche pour que je ne parvienne à me concentrer sur autre chose. J'avais besoin de nourriture et d'être hydratée.

Les deux vampires rentrèrent le lendemain, alors que le soleil allait se coucher pour ma seconde nuit. Avoir été livrée à moi-même n'était pas ce qui m'ennuyait. Mais l'avoir été tout en restant attachée, les doigts brisés et la douleur insupportable … ça, ça m'embêtait et me rendait incroyablement folle. J'avais perdu mes moyens lors de leur absence, faisant pour la première fois dans ma courte vie, une crise de panique. J'avais sangloté, supplié, crié et pleuré à nouveau sans que personne ne m'entende ni ne me vienne en aide. C'était une épreuve difficile et savoir que cela allait durer encore plusieurs semaines me rendait plus anxieuse encore que je ne l'étais déjà. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'allais pouvoir supporter tout cela. Peut-être que je finirais par subir un dédoublement de la personnalité ? J'avais vu cela plusieurs fois à la télé, dans des épisodes macabres de séries policières. Peut-être allais-je créer une nouvelle personnalité, capable, elle, de supporter toute cette torture sans être apeurée ou anxieuse ? Peut-être allait-elle être sereine durant tout ce temps ? Peut-être serait-elle plus solide et courageuse que je ne l'étais ?

Je secouais la tête, échappant à toutes ces divagations. La vérité était que lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, Riley et Victoria avaient pris le soin de m'expliquer ma situation : j'étais une humaine qu'ils devaient garder en vie le temps que la femelle obtienne les réponses qu'elle souhaitait. Pour cela, le nouveau né s'occupait régulièrement de moi. Il passait deux fois par jour dans ma pièce, où il me nourrissait et m'hydratait. Il avait délié mes poignets, l'un étant brisé et donc inutile. Il rentrait le plus souvent avec une assiette en plastique et une fourchette, la viande prédécoupée et les légumes mixés en purée. Une manière d'être certain que je ne m'étouffe pas et que je ne m'entaille pas la peau avec le couteau, avait-il dis. Il en était de même pour l'eau, qu'il me servait dans un verre en plastique. Il me resservait plusieurs fois, clairement attentif à la quantité d'eau que j'ingurgitais. Je l'avais entendu répondre à Victoria que c'était seulement pour elle qu'il prenait autant « soin » de moi. Néanmoins, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. De la même manière que j'avais tout à coup su ce que la rousse allait faire de moi, j'avais su qu'il tenait à moi et souhaitait me sauver de ses griffes. Il manquait simplement de courage pour le moment, ajouté à son manque de connaissance de la vie vampirique. Il ne connaissait pas assez les faiblesses de Victoria pour pouvoir la mettre en poussière.

Ils m'avaient également expliquée comment allait se passer ma détention : un jour d'audience contre un, voire deux, jours dis « off ». Ils m'avaient racontée que le nombre de jour varierait en fonction de l'interrogatoire et de mes blessures. J'avais manqué de rire à ce mot-là. Blessure. Comme si une fracture pouvait être qualifiée de blessure … ils ne devaient pas se souvenir de la douleur, insupportable et grotesque … Ma première semaine s'était donc passée plus ou moins tranquillement, avec quatre doigts et deux côtes cassés, de la nourriture et de l'eau. Victoria et Riley partaient à chacun de mes « jours off » et revenaient, les yeux rouges vifs. Signe qu'ils partaient se nourrir. Je savais qu'une fracture amplifiait l'afflux sanguin, et mon cœur pompait si fort que le venin dégoulinait de leur bouche. Si la femelle ne rentrait pas immédiatement, le mâle, lui, se précipitait à mon chevet afin de me nourrir et repartait ensuite. Il avait profité de l'absence de son acolyte afin de remettre l'un de mes doigts à sa place. Il avait été repositionné mais la fracture était toujours présente. La douleur était simplement plus douce, à la condition que je ne bougeai pas ma main. Il n'avait pas pris le risque de replacer le deuxième doigt, celui qui n'avait pas été écrasé dans la main de Victoria. Il craignait qu'elle ne perçoive les changements avec sa vision et sa mémoire parfaites.

Ma première semaine touchait à sa fin et j'étais toujours -étrangement- vivante. Je savais que la rousse allait revenir aujourd'hui et qu'elle allait me questionner à nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas son insistance, ni son raisonnement. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir ne faisait pas partis des « jour off ». Ils avaient déjà été généreux : grâce à la pression que Riley avait exercé sur Victoria, celle-ci m'avait offert trois jours « off » plutôt qu'un ou deux. Elle avait été absente depuis qu'ils m'avaient tous les deux expliquée les conditions de ma captivité. Je n'avais absolument pas hâte de son retour … Cependant, je n'étais pas en position de force et elle me le fit remarquer quand elle arriva et se tint face à moi. Elle se moqua de mes anciennes fracture dues aux deux premiers interrogatoires : mes doigts et côtes brisés.

 **« Comment en es-tu sortie Bella ? »** me dit-elle posément.

Son ton calme et serein me fit paniquer plus que nécessaire. Les deux première fois, elle avait été si énergique et colérique … Elle changeait de tactique et je la craignais d'autant plus. Je ne savais pas où cela allait aboutir. Je mis quelques secondes supplémentaire pour réaliser qu'elle évoquait encore Phoenix.

 **« J'ai reçu de l'aide. »** murmurais-je.

 **« Les Cullen ! »** fit-elle en hochant la tête. **« Certains m'ont échappée à Forks. Ils nous avaient tendus un piège, à Laurent et moi. »** réfléchit-elle.

Elle m'observa attentivement, avant de reprendre son questionnement.

 **« Où se trouve Laurent ? »** voulut-elle savoir.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Allait-elle retourner auprès des loups si elle savait ? Ma réponse tarda à venir et ça lui déplut fortement. Victoria s'empressa de s'approcher de moi, tournant autour de mon corps. Je paniquais, lui demandant du temps pour lui répondre, ce qu'elle refusa, argumentant qu'elle m'en avait laissé bien assez. Elle fit le sous-entendu que trois jours étaient plus que suffisant pour réfléchir et me souvenir. Elle transperça alors la peau de mon avant bras gauche avec son ongle, faisant couler mon sang. Je perçus Riley, dans le fond de la pièce, retenir son souffle et couper sa respiration. Ses yeux, noirs d'encre, me dardaient. La rousse prit le soin de sucer et lécher l'hémoglobine, refermant la plaie. Je sentis les picotements et la douce brûlure se propager dans mon bras, signe que son venin était rentré dans mon organisme. En faible quantité, mais il était présent. Le savait-elle seulement ? Je gémis sous la douleur tandis que Victoria répétait sa question.

 **« Il est mort ! »** criais-je, perdant le contrôle.

La panique me submergea, rendant ma respiration laborieuse. La vampire cessa tout mouvement, me fixant d'un œil noir.

 **« Et pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi l'as-tu tué !? »** trancha-t-elle.

 **« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! »** répliquais-je férocement.

 **« Si ! Si ! Et si ! Sale menteuse et tueuse ! »** cracha-t-elle.

Elle courra si vite que j'eus le tournis, m'infligeant la même chose que précédemment, dans la nuque. La brûlure s'infiltra dans mon cou, enserrant ma nuque, mes épaules et mon crâne d'une douleur plus vive. Cette impression que le feu se faufilait dans une partie de mon corps me rappela James et sa morsure, dans cette salle de danse. Je peinais à entendre et comprendre les mots de Victoria, mais répondis tout de même, espérant que ce fut à la bonne question.

 **« Laurent voulait me boire ! Les loups sont intervenus ! »** sanglotais-je.

Victoria empoigna ma main gauche, mesurant sa force, et me secoua. Elle renia tout en bloc et m'asséna une gifle avant de sortir de la pièce qui était devenue le témoin de mon jugement.


	9. Sélection

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Vous aurez sûrement remarqué le nouveau rythme de publication depuis la semaine dernière. Je suis en vacance pour le moment, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps puisque je cherche à combler cela par de l'interim. Mais par conséquent, je comble le fait de ne pas travailler pour les deux prochaines semaines par l'écriture !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

Riley était rapidement parti à la suite de Victoria, semblant prêt à se nourrir de tout ce qui lui passerait sous les crocs. La brûlure qui s'était installée dans ma nuque et mon bras semblait me tenir en place, m'empêchant tout mouvement, me paralysant sous son intensité. La douleur avait augmenté, me faisant gémir et geindre. Je retenais mes cris et mes pleurs, espérant que ce fichu brasier disparaisse comme il était arrivé. Rapidement ! Je me demandais pendant un long moment si le venin qui était désormais dans mon organisme finirait par me transformer ou bien s'il continuerait simplement à me paralyser. Il faisait de moi une proie encore plus vulnérable à cet instant, et cela me déplût. Comme si un vampire avait besoin de cela en plus de sa force surhumaine et de son charme naturel pour attirer et contenir ses victimes … Je soupirais, et bougeais sur ma chaise inconfortable. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir mal au dos et mal aux fesses. Rester continuellement assise atrophiait mes muscles et rendait mon corps plus rigide encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. J'avais tellement envie d'un bon lit afin de pouvoir m'y allonger et m'endormir paisiblement … la maison me manquait. Ma chambre me manquait. Et plus que tout, Charlie me manquait.

Je parvins à somnoler sur mon siège jusqu'au retour de Riley. Il prit le soin de me nourrir et de m'hydrater. Il restait sur ses gardes, ses yeux furtifs observaient les lieux rapidement, avant de revenir à moi. Puis de recommencer.

 **« Bella, les as-tu tués ? »** chuchota-t-il.

 **« Bien sûr que non ! »** m'agaçais-je

Il hocha la tête avant de recommencer à ma donner la béquer. Ses pupilles vermeilles semblaient plus douces et inquiètes alors qu'il me fixait. Elles avaient l'air de fouiller au fond de mon âme toutes les informations qu'il lui manquait.

 **« Sais-tu qui sont les Volturri Riley ? »**

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

 **« Ce sont vos rois. Ils font appliquer vos lois. Ce que Victoria te fait faire avec moi va causer ta perte. Tu vas mourir par sa faute. »** expliquais-je.

 **« Elle ne ferait pas ça ! Elle ne le voudrait pas pour moi. »** démentit-il.

 **« T'a-t-elle transformé ? »**

 **« Oui. »** avoua-t-il.

 **« Alors elle est comme ta tutrice. Elle est censée t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir sur votre monde. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Et vous allez tous les deux mourir. »** répliquais-je.

Il ferma sa bouche et finit de me nourrir. Il sortit de la pièce avec mon assiette et mon gobelet, me laissant seule dans la pièce. Je venais de comprendre à quel point Riley n'était qu'un pion pour Victoria. Elle se se moquait pas mal de lui et de ce qu'il allait advenir. Tant qu'elle pouvait avoir sa vengeance, ma mort, alors tout irait bien pour elle, dans son petit univers de folle psychopathe.

 **« Qui sont James et Laurent ? »** finit-il par me demander.

 **« Ils faisaient partis de son clan. James en était le leader. Et il était son compagnon. Il a été tué pour avoir essayé de m'assassiner. Laurent est revenu sous la demande de Victoria, afin de voir si j'étais toujours en vie. Il a tenté de boire mon sang et les loups l'ont brûlé pour cela. »** l'informais-je.

 **« Elle m'a dis que j'étais son compagnon ! »** grogna-t-il.

 **« Elle t'a menti. James l'était. Et lorsqu'elle m'aura tuée, elle se suicidera ou te demandera de le faire. Elle se moque pas mal de toi et de ce que tu vas devenir. Elle ne t'a rien dis sur vos lois et cela démontre que tu n'es qu'un jouet pour elle. »** conclus-je.

Il s'éloigna de moi, grognant et feulant plus fort que je ne l'avais entendu le faire jusqu'à présent. Des ondes de rage sortaient de son corps, faisant vibrer tout mon être. Je perçus de quelle façon il comptait se venger d'elle. Il souhaitait retourner tout ce qu'elle m'avait fais contre elle, lui faisant subir la même chose. Il voulait même l'affamer pour la rendre plus instable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

 **« Sais-tu que tu as un don Riley ? »** le questionnais-je.

Cela le détourna complètement de sa rage. Il fut suffisamment distrait par ma remarque pour me demander ce que cela signifiait.

 **« Certains vampires, comme toi, ont des talents. James, par exemple, était un traqueur. Victoria, elle, semble parvenir à se sortir de toutes situations difficiles. J'ai connu un vampire qui pouvait lire les pensées et un autre qui voyait le futur … »** résumais-je. **« Toi, tu sembles transmettre ton savoir. J'ai su ce que Victoria prévoyait pour moi, sans qu'elle ne m'en dise quelque chose. J'ai su que tu prenais soin de moi, non pas pour elle comme tu le lui as dis, mais parce que tu te soucis de moi. Et désormais, je sais ce que tu veux lui faire. »**

Il fut surpris de tout cela et voulut en savoir plus. Je lui avouais tout ce que je savais et de quelle manière j'avais compris que cela venait de lui. Nous prîmes le temps nécessaire pour discuter du sujet et il sembla assimiler les nouvelles données que je lui avais transmis. Il me posa tout un tas de questions, notamment sur les rois vivant en Italie. Je lui racontais ce que je savais. Il sembla apaisé après notre conversation, comme si tout prenait un sens pour lui. J'étais reconnaissante envers Victoria d'avoir transformé cet homme plutôt qu'un autre psychopathe comme elle ou James. Riley me laissa, le moment d'aller lui-même se nourrir. Mon sang était visiblement difficilement supportable pour le nouveau-né qu'il était. Il devenait rapidement distrait par lui, ne pensant plus qu'à cela, m'avait-il contée.

J'eus la nuit puis la journée suivante tranquille. Sans visite ni dialogue. Seule et vidée. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées lorsque le mâle revint pour me donner à manger. Son visage semblait torturé. Je ne dis rien, patientant qu'il se livre comme la veille. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il garda le silence sur ce qui l'ennuyait. Néanmoins, je compris rapidement quand j'entendis des hurlements et des pleurs s'approcher de moi. Victoria rentra dans la pièce, triomphante. Un sourire de victoire et de pur sadisme était accroché à son visage. Elle tenait un bambin sous son bras gauche et tenait une corde dans sa main droite. Elle tira sur le fil, faisant tomber deux humains dans ma pièce. Une femme et un homme. Des parents. Les parents de l'enfant. Leurs poings étaient liés dans leurs dos, leurs bouches fermés par du scotch. Victoria lâcha la corde, scella les lèvres du bébé puis prit le temps de maintenir les chevilles des adultes avec une autre corde. Elle se tourna doucement vers moi, toujours ce vilain sourire collé aux lèvres.

 **« Bien Bella ! Puisque tu ne veux pas avouer avoir tué James et Laurent ... »**

 **« Parce que je ne les ai pas tués ! »** la coupais-je d'un ton mordant

Elle me foudroya du regard, me menaçant de son grognement vampirique.

 **« Je disais ! Puisque tu ne veux pas avouer avoir tué James et Laurent, peut-être voudras-tu assumer le meurtre d'un de ceux-là ! »** cracha-t-elle.

Je suffoquais sous la panique. Comme si me torturer physiquement ne lui suffisait plus, désormais elle voulait ma mort psychologique ? Comment pouvait-elle en venir à cette volonté de me détruite de toutes les manières possibles ? Comment une personne pouvait-elle être si monstrueuse ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait vouloir tuer une famille ? La décimer de cette manière ? La martyriser de la sorte ? Je secouais la tête, essayant de me sortir de mes pensées et surtout, tentant de réaliser l'énormité de ce que Victoria racontait. Elle siffla, me forçant à la regarder.

 **« Tu vas choisir lequel des trois va mourir Bella. Et tu vas le faire vite ! »** ragea-t-elle. **« Si tu ne le fais pas, alors c'est moi qui ferait le choix et tu devras en assumer pleinement les conséquences. »**

J'hoquetais sous la menace sous-jacente. Je n'étais ni Dieu ni une quelconque Déesse. Je ne voulais pas de ce pouvoir de vie ou de mort ! Il n'y avait aucune bonne manière de choisir. Il n'y avait aucune solution. Je ne voulais pas faire ce choix putain ! Comment Victoria pouvait-elle se permettre de me faire cette merde ? Comment pouvait-elle en venir à cela ? J'enrageais silencieusement face à cette vampire suceuse de sang humain, cette petit chienne lâche qu'elle était ! J'aurais aimé, à cet instant plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment, être une vampire afin de pouvoir lui arracher ses bras. Lui arracher sa langue et lui faire manger du savon pour toutes les conneries qu'elle était capable de dire. J'aurais voulu être un vampire pour pouvoir lui retirer sa tête du tronc, ouvrir son crâne et étudier son cerveau rempli de sadisme et de débilité profonde ! Peut-être aurais-je pu trouver une quelconque solution à son problème d'infériorité évident qu'elle traduisait par cette lâcheté et ce sadisme fou.

 **« Tic … tac ... tic ... »** rigola-t-elle.

Je relevais les pupilles vers les parents, les implorant de me pardonner et de me donner une plausible solution à ce problème. Mon regard dériva ensuite vers Riley qui fixait ses pieds, la rage émanant une nouvelle fois de son corps. Je ne sus si ce fut volontaire, mais je sus ce qu'il prévoyait de faire à Victoria, en vengeance cet affront. Il souhaitait retrouver tous les restes de sa famille humaine et les tuer, un par un, face à elle. Lui expliquant à chaque fois, qui était qui pour elle. Son oncle. Sa nièce. Son enfant devenu un adulte fort âgé. Ses petits enfants adultes. Puis ses arrières-petits-enfants. Oui, il les lui amènerait tous, et les assassinerait tous sous ses yeux impuissants.

 **« Bien ! »** tonna-t-elle me faisant sursauter **« Puisque tu ne veux pas choisir, je vais le faire ! Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit bébé innocent et dont le sang est si pur et clair … »** savoura-t-elle.

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, elle sauta sur l'enfant, sa bouche se collant à sa jugulaire. Le bébé s'agita face à la douleur, pleurant et hurlant contre le scotch. Les parents s'agitèrent et se débattirent contre leurs liens afin d'aller secourir leur bambin. La souffrance découlait de chacun d'entre eux, me faisant pleurer face à cette situation. J'étais aussi désespérée qu'enragée. Aussi effrayée que volontaire. J'allais tuer Victoria, coûte que coûte.


	10. Changement

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _Merci encore pour vos rivews !_

 _Je sais que l'histoire ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, toutefois, au « guest » qui s'est permis un simple « bof » … Explique toi, j'apprécierais. Parce qu'un simple « bof » ne va pas me permettre de m'améliorer ;)_

 _Aussi, suite à une review en rapport avec mon résumé, je l'ai changé de façon à ce qu'il soit plus adapté à l'histoire. En tout cas je l'espère. Dites-moi si à votre avis, il convient mieux ou non. :)_

 _Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Victoria vida rapidement le bébé, ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant le sang du bambin qui y était encore. Elle resta dans son petit univers de bien être quelques minutes, ayant l'air d'une droguée planant après avoir pris plusieurs doses d'ecstasy. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, ses pupilles rouges carmins me dardèrent un long moment. Lentement, un sourire s'éleva sur son visage. Elle se releva au rythme humain, et se déplaça jusqu'à toucher mes genoux des siens. Elle s'abaissa, son menton frôlant le mien.

 **« Tout est de ta faute Bella … si seulement tu avais fais un choix … »** chuchota-t-elle.

J'inspirais longuement, m'inspirant moi-même au calme. Ce n'était pas ma faute et je le savais parfaitement. Je ne voulais pas commencer à culpabiliser pour sa folie. Je n'allais pas retomber dans mes vices d'il y a plusieurs mois, lorsqu'Edward était encore là. Je n'allais pas recommencer à m'accuser des torts de tout le monde, à culpabiliser pour les choix que les autres faisaient. Je n'allais pas m'en vouloir d'être humaine.

 **« Maintenant ma petite et futile Isabella, je vais devoir aller passer un appel important pour la suite de nos aventures. À toi et moi. »** murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Elle se détourna de moi, fixant le couple qui se débattait pour leur survie, mais aussi pour s'approcher du cadavre de leur enfant. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le bébé, le rapprochant du couple et ricana sombrement. Elle s'accroupit devant eux, arracha les scotchs qui maintenaient leurs lèvres scellées et reprit la parole.

 **« Ça sera bientôt votre tour ! »**

La femelle sortit de manière théâtrale, à l'allure d'une star sortant de scène. Dès lors qu'elle eut disparu, Riley me fit un mince sourire, comme s'il s'excusait. Il se précipita à sa suite, sortant de ma pièce. La porte d'entrée claqua plus que ce qui était nécessaire. J'eus alors tout le loisirs d'entendre les complaintes du couple. La mère essaya vainement de détacher ses mains afin de prendre son bébé contre elle. Ses larmes étaient déchirantes, ses sanglots meurtris. Le père tentait vraisemblablement de consoler sa femme en lui murmurant des douces paroles à l'oreille. Ils espéraient pouvoir faire une tombe à leur enfant. Ils espéraient s'en sortir. Comme s'ils allaient pouvoir fuir des vampires … les mains du gars, bien qu'attachées l'une à l'autre, tremblaient. Je remarquais que c'était son corps entier qui était pris de spasmes. Puis, les pleurs éclatèrent. Il s'arrêta dans ses murmures rassurants auprès de sa femme et la panique, la peur et la douleur sortirent librement de lui-même. Il ne parvenait plus à se contenir, à faire face pour sa femme. Il n'était plus capable d'essayer d'être fort pour elle. Il venait de perdre son enfant devant une créature inhumaine. Probablement que le couple n'imaginait même pas qu'il s'agissait là d'une vampire. Ils savaient juste que c'était quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de différent de nous.

Leur souffrance et leur perte me firent pleurer à mon tour. Je n'étais pas en moyen d'être impassible ou de me montrer sans cœur. Car ce qu'ils ressentaient me frappait de plein fouet. Cela me détruisait de l'intérieur, plus encore que les jours et les préjudices précédents. Les os cassés, les gifles, les tortures physiques … rien ne valait ce que je voyais à présent. Rien ne valait ce que ses parents vivaient à présent. Rien ne valait ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Rien ne valait la mort de son enfant. La mort de notre chair et de notre sang. Leurs sanglots se firent plus silencieux. Plus calmes. La femme s'endormit, sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son mari. Lui, avait repris ses douces paroles, cherchant à la consoler. Inconsciemment, c'était aussi pour se rassurer lui-même et je le savais. Rien n'allait adoucir leur souffrance. Rien n'allait leur permettre d'oublier cette journée. Et de toute façon, ils allaient bientôt mourir. Ils n'auraient pas besoin d'oublier. Mais ils emporteraient tout cela avec eux, dans leur tombe. Et je l'espérais, dans un monde meilleur.

Plusieurs heures après le départ de Victoria, Riley réapparut et vint me nourrir. Il n'adressa aucun regard au couple. Il savait, lui aussi, qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour très longtemps. D'ici peu, ils ne seraient plus. Quand le mâle eut finit sa tâche, il repartit, quittant le cabanon. Je me doutais que la présence de plus d'humain le rendait inconfortable. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un nouveau-né. Je patientais un long moment, et lorsque la pièce s'assombrit, signe que le soleil se couchait, je m'adressais directement à l'homme.

 **« Vous ont-il dépouillé de tout ce que vous aviez sur vous ? »** demandais-je.

Le gars me fixa comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, ses larmes coulant encore librement sur ses joues rouges.

 **« Je ne crois pas non. La rousse était captivé par … »** croassa-t-il. **« Elle … elle était focalisée sur … Matt … »**

Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle au souvenir de son fils. Il hoqueta et je me doutais que les images de Victoria se nourrissant de son enfant revenaient le hanter. Je devais le faire parler avant qu'il ne reparte dans ses sanglots intarissables. Je savais que je n'allais pas avoir de seconde chance.

 **« Avez-vous un canifs pour vous délier les mains et les pieds ? »**

 **« Non … non, je n'ai aucune arme … »** répliqua-t-il. **« Comment pouvais-je avoir une arme blanche alors que j'avais un bébé ? »**

Il paraissait perturbé et stupéfait par ma demande. Peut-être allais-je faire choux blanc, mais je devais insister.

 **« Vous n'aviez rien ? Pas de clef, de couteau suisse, quelque chose ? »** le suppliais-je.

 **« Non … Seulement mes cigarettes. April voulait que j'arrête mais … je n'y arrivais pas … je savais que c'était pas bon pour Matt mais … j'étais in … incapable … d'arrêter. »** pleurnicha-t-il.

Je hochais la tête, essayant de me montrer aussi compréhensive et douce que nécessaire. Mais il en allait de notre survie, et j'avais conscience d'être plus brusque qu'il ne le fallait.

 **« Avez-vous un briquet avec vos cigarettes ? »**

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il secouait la tête de haut en bas. Je soufflais de soulagement. Mes poignets avaient été libérés par Riley. Jugeant qu'une main était brisée et donc inapte, lui et Victoria n'avaient jamais pris le soin de les rabattre contre la chaise. Je n'avais jamais pris le risque de détacher mes chevilles en retour. Parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas courir longtemps avec des côtes cassées. De plus ma maladresse et ma lenteur humaine ne pouvaient pas jouer en ma faveur. Je le savais. Mais les choses venaient de changer puisque Victoria avait commis une erreur. Je me baissais lentement et me débattais avec les liens autour de mes chevilles, ils étaient serrés et je n'avais que ma main droite de valide. Cela me prit plus de temps que je ne l'aurais imaginé et beaucoup d'énergie. Le fait d'être baissée, pliée en deux pour atteindre mes mollets, me faisait atrocement souffrir. Mon respiration était erratique et ma cage thoracique douloureuse. Hélas, je devais en passer par là si je voulais me battre et essayer de nous sauver.

Dès le moment où j'eus les pieds libres, je me relevais. Le mouvement fut trop rapide pour mes muscles atrophiés. Je retombais aussi sec sur le sol. La chute fut dure. J'eus le réflexe de ne pas m'appuyer sur ma main gauche, fort heureusement. Je restais dans la même position quelques minutes, reprenant mon souffle. Je remontais mes mains à côté de mon visage et pris appuie sur mes avants-bras. Je rampais doucement jusqu'au couple et demandais au monsieur dans quelle poche je pouvais trouver le briquet. Il m'indiqua sa poche avant droite de son jean. Je pris le paquet de cigarette, l'ouvris et attrapais ce que je souhaitais dans ma main droite. Je l'enclenchais, faisant apparaître une flamme. Je brûlais la corde autour des mains de l'homme et l'incitais à détacher ses chevilles pendant que je faisais la même chose avec sa femme. Quand il eut finit, il s'occupa des liens autour des pieds de sa compagne et la réveilla doucement.

Je me relevais en prenant support sur le bureau, retirais mon tee-shirt et restais en soutien gorge. Mes jambes tremblaient face à l'effort auxquelles elles faisaient face. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'être restée assise deux semaines allaient me rendre ainsi … presque infirme. Encore plus faible que je ne l'étais déjà. Je criais presque au couple de s'enfuir, en leur annonçant que peut-être, vraiment peut-être, ils pourraient survivre. Victoria et Riley resteraient certainement concentrés sur moi. Les humains ne les intéressaient pas tant que ça de toute façon …

Lorsque le soleil se leva à nouveau, j'étais rassise sur ma chaise, mon haut serré entre mes poings ainsi que le briquet. J'étais prête et déterminée à mettre le feu à Victoria, quitte à me brûler au passage. Quitte à mourir en me défendant. Quitte à mourir pour la survie de ce couple. J'entendis clairement lorsque la porte d'entrée grinça, annonçant le retour des vampires. La rousse apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, une blonde apparaissant à ses cotés.

 **« C'est elle Irina ! C'est elle qui l'a tué ! »** déclara Victoria d'une voix froide et calculée.

J'enclenchais le briquet, allumant le brasier sur mon tee-shirt. Je le lançais au visage de Victoria, qui, surprise, n'eut aucune réaction. La feu prit immédiatement, son cou disparaissant et laissant place une étrange fumée violette. Un cri strident répondit à mon attaque. La blonde recula, s'éloignant de la femelle rousse tandis que celle-ci repoussa le tissu et me fonça dessus. Je tenais fermement le briquet entre mes doigts et l'enclenchais à nouveau lorsqu'elle me percuta. J'hurlais en sentant des nouveaux os se briser sous l'impacte tandis que Victoria s'éloigna d'un saut. Une main et un bras brûlaient. Ses yeux se concentrèrent à nouveau sur moi. Ses narines se dilatèrent et je sus que mon sang l'excitait. Peut-être cela serait mon salut ! Si elle était désorientée par mon sang, je pouvais espérer qu'elle s'attaque à moi de manière désorganisée. Assez pour que je puisse en profiter. En une seconde, son corps devint flou et son poing s'abattit violemment dans mes côtes. Je me pliais sous la douleur. Je retins un cri tout en mordant férocement ma lèvre inférieure. Elle revint rapidement à la charge, me frappant au visage. Elle enchaînait les coups sans que je ne sois capable de penser au briquet. Sa vitesse et sa force vampirique me causaient trop difficultés et de douleurs. Je n'étais plus apte à combattre, proche de l'inconscience. Elle retenait suffisamment sa force pour ne pas me tuer. Mais pas assez pour ne pas m'assommer. Je supposais qu'une commotion cérébrale serait à déplorer et qu'elle me tuerait lentement. Je me préparais à recevoir un nouveau coup, fixant mes pupilles dans celles, noires d'encre, de Victoria. Son bras s'éleva dans les airs, ses doigts se fermèrent, formant à nouveau un poing. Je vis doucement son bras redescendre, prêt à m'atteindre. Il se rapprochait dangereusement lorsqu'une forme heurta le corps du vampire qui me surplombait. J'aperçus le nouveau venu arracher la tête de Victoria avant de venir à moi. Je m'entendais suffoquer. Je sentais le sang sur mon visage. Il dégoulinait hors de ma bouche, de mon nez et des diverses plaies que j'avais. Je savais que mes organes internes étaient touchés. J'allais mourir ici. Une chevelure blonde et bouclée brilla au dessus de mon visage. Des étranges pupilles oranges, ni rouges ni dorées, me regardaient. Je vis ses lèvres bouger mais ne perçus aucun son. Je souris à l'ange face à moi et pensais que la mort pouvait venir me chercher à présent que j'en avais vu un en vrai. Mon ange gardien venait m'annoncer ma fin.


	11. Action

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _Je suis agréablement surprise de votre accueil pour l'arrivée de Jasper ! Je savais que vous l'attendiez mais … Pas ce à point ahah ! Nous nous retrouvons dans un chapitre plus « lent », plus « doux » si je puis dire. Et nous repartirons ensuite dans notre folie vampirique !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

J'observais le bois qui prenait feu devant moi et m'interrogeais sur cette petite humaine. Comment avait-elle pu survivre jusqu'à présent ? Comment avait-elle fini ici, à être torturée par des vampires ? Pourquoi ces vampires s'en étaient-ils pris à elle ? Évidemment, je connaissais certaines des réponses grâce au nouveau né qui était resté à mes côtés. Il m'avait transmis ses souvenirs et ses pensées à mon arrivée sur place. J'avais été alerté lors de ma chasse par des pas de courses d'humains. J'avais sentis leur effluves, bien plus alléchantes que le cerf qui était entre mes mains. J'avais entendu leurs cœurs tambouriner dans leur poitrine. J'avais perçu leur peur, leur crainte, leur chagrin dévastateur et leur perte. Ils ressentaient tellement de gratitude à travers ce déferlement de sentiments négatifs que j'en avais été étourdi. J'avais finis de boire l'animal avant de poursuivre les humains. Un grognement distinctif m'avait coupé dans mon élan. Un vampire les chassait déjà. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de me battre contre lui pour de la nourriture, d'autant plus que j'étais rassasié. Mais leurs sentiments me rendaient curieux. Je grimpais dans les arbres, continuant ma traque de ce couple d'humain. Je les rattrapais rapidement et me stoppais lorsque mon congénère arriva face à eux. Il les stoppa, leur brisa la nuque, et siffla dans ma direction. Il venait de les tuer sans même les boire. Pour un nouveau né, j'étais surpris de sa capacité à se contrôler et à contrôler sa soif. Je sautais au sol, quittant mon perchoir et m'approchais de lui.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il m'envoya tout ses souvenirs, en l'espace d'une seconde ou deux. Il me supplia d'aller aider l'humaine, ce que lui, n'était pas capable de faire. Son sang était trop enchanteur d'après lui. Je le savais à travers le savoir qu'il m'avait donné. Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir davantage. Une petite humaine se faisait torturer par une vampire et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester là, les bras ballants. Bien que tout cela ne me concernait pas du tout, une partie de moi m'incitait à y aller, à courir sauver cette fille, cette Bella. Des vampires souhaitaient se venger alors même qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la coupable de la mort de leurs compagnons. Cela était simplement ahurissant que des femelles aient pu le croire ! Invraisemblable même ! Un grognement féroce fit vibrer mon torse alors que je me projetais en direction du cabanon qui m'était à moitié inconnu. Je reniflais l'air et reconnus l'odeur du nouveau né. Elle était accompagnée de la femelle, Victoria d'après les informations du mâle. Une troisième odeur vampirique, fraîche, était suspendue dans l'atmosphère, se répandant partout autour du chalet. Je décelais rapidement que c'était celle d'une femelle. Leurs sentiments de vengeance les mangeaient. Elles désiraient faire couler le sang de l'humaine. Celle-ci était déterminée, bien que sous la surface, elle était effrayée. Je devinais qu'elle ne leur laisserait pas voir cela.

Un cri perçant brisa le silence tandis que je rentrais dans le cabanon. L'une des vampires s'emballa sous sa rage, sa douleur et sa vengeance. La seconde, une blonde, était terrifiée et rageuse. Elle s'éloigna de la rousse et je l'attrapais entre mes bras. Je lui arrachais la tête que je lançais loin derrière moi. Elle roula sur l'herbe, à l'extérieur et j'y jetais le corps également. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'y prendre plus longuement. La douleur de l'humaine remplissait mes sens, son sang embrasa ma gorge. Ses sentiments s'atténuèrent lentement alors que j'entendais ses os se casser sous l'impact des coups infligés par la femelle. Une colère sourde s'empara du reste de ma raison. Je me précipitais dans la pièce, prenant le soin de ne pas m'approcher des flammes que l'humaine avait provoqué. Quand j'aperçus la rousse au dessus de Bella, je me jetais sur elle, la propulsant au fond de la pièce. Je ne réfléchis pas plus que nécessaire et l'étêtais elle aussi. D'un bond, je fus aux cotés de l'humaine et l'observais attentivement. Ses blessures étaient trop sévères pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir. Seule la transformation pouvait la sauver. La simple idée qu'elle puisse mourir me déchirait. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et un petit sourire flotta sur ses douces lèvres. L'envie, le désir et la luxure débordèrent de mon être, imprégnant l'air autour de nous. Elle était à moi. Elle était mienne. Je grognais en percevant l'odeur du mâle. Elle était à moi et il ne l'aurait pas. Il ne devait pas la toucher. Je le tuerais s'il le fallait, mais elle était à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Il releva les mains, signe de défense et fit un signe entre Victoria et le feu. Ses sentiments ne reflétaient que de la tendresse et un amour presque fraternel pour mon humaine. Il attrapa le corps de la femelle et sa tête puis il sortit. Je profitais de sa fuite pour passer mes bras autour de Bella et la ramener contre moi. J'inspirais profondément, faisant monter le venin dans ma bouche, avant de me résoudre à planter mes dents dans la chaire tendre de son cou. Je répétais l'opération au niveau de ses poignets et de ses cuisses avant de sortir avec son corps. Ses cris allaient bientôt remplir l'espace nous entourant.

Et j'en étais désormais là, à fixer le cabanon en bois prendre feu suite aux attaques de l'humaine. Elle s'était montrée étrangement forte pour un être aussi faible et petit. Elle paraissait si chétive … mais elle était une vraie combattante. Je me sentais étrangement fière d'elle. Elle allait devenir une vampire forte et ambitieuse. J'en étais certain ! Je savais simplement qu'elle allait être étonnante et formidable. La brasier commença pour elle, m'emportant avec elle dans l'ivresse et la douleur de la transformation. Lors de ma période avec Maria, j'avais pris l'habitude de me tenir éloigné du sous-sol où se déroulait les changements. Leurs cris étaient insoutenables. Leurs souffrances trop intenses. Je me sentais brûler à nouveau à leurs côtés. J'avais haïs mon don à cette époque là. La différence à présent était qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui allait devenir une immortelle. Je ressentais moins de douleur qu'un siècle auparavant, et même alors, elle me paraissait plus atténuée. Comme si un filtre m'empêchait d'accéder entièrement à ce que Bella subissait. Quelque chose bloquait le passage entre mon don et la femme que j'observais.

Je me détournais d'elle au son d'un bruissement de métal. J'eus la surprise de voir Riley démembrer la rousse, membre par membre. Il avait récupéré sa tête et lui montrait ce qu'il faisait. Il lui murmurait toutes les autres tortures qu'il allait lui faire vivre et pour quelle raison. Visiblement, elle avait bu un bébé et cela déplaisait au mâle. Même décapitées, les femelles vivaient toujours. Elles n'avaient pas été brûlées et je souhaitais laisser cette tâche à ma belle brune, allongée dans mes bras. Je la soutenais toujours, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Elle était à moi ! Je fus spectateur de la colère de Riley. Le bébé n'était pas le seul motif de sa colère. Elle lui avait caché les Volturis. Lui avait menti au sujet d'être sa compagne. L'avait soumis à une mort certaine auprès des italiens. Et il la détestait pour cela. Il s'amusa à la démembrer, la remembrer, et recommencer. Le venin de la femelle coulait abondamment, la rendant bien plus faible. Le nouveau-né récupéra plusieurs animaux, rassembla la tête de la rousse au corps et la força à boire le sang animal. Elle était si affaiblie qu'elle ne rechigna pas. Dès lors qu'elle fut rassasiée, il lui retira sa tête et patienta jusqu'à la fin de la transformation de Bella. Cela faisait deux jours et demi maintenant. Elle était si courageuse … aucun cri n'était sorti d'entre ses lèvres. Aucun gémissement. Aucun mouvement. C'était comme si elle dormait paisiblement dans mes bras, contre mon corps. Seul le son émit par son cœur troublait son silence.

Riley s'était assis, le temps qu'elle devienne réellement une immortelle. Il ne fallut attendre que plusieurs heures. Son organe si précieux et vital s'emballa en une course effrénée, prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique, avant de donner un dernier battement. Je me raidis, coupais ma respiration, et attendis. Le nouveau-né mâle m'imita. Bella inspira longuement, s'imprégnant de l'air, des odeurs qui nous entouraient. Ses narines se plissèrent alors que son visage se tourna et s'enfonça dans mon coude. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, appréciant mon odeur. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières et m'observa attentivement. Je sentis ses craintes arriver en même temps qu'elle aperçut mes nombreuses cicatrices. Je n'avais qu'un simple tee-shirt et elle pouvait clairement voir celles sur mes bras, mon cou et mon menton. Elle siffla tout en fronçant les sourcils, et moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle s'était redressée. Le calme l'envahit tandis qu'elle inspirait une nouvelle fois. Sa panique et sa peur avaient été refoulées par mon odeur qui lui retournait la tête. L'effet de reconnaissance.

Elle se détourna complètement de moi lorsqu'elle remarqua un mouvement de doigt. Elle fixa les phalanges de la rousse et un sourire mauvais s'agita sur son beau visage. Je lançais le briquet que j'avais récupéré dans le cabanon et elle le rattrapa instinctivement. Elle le broya dans sa main et je ne pus que ricaner. Elle me grogna dessus en retour et je la laissais alors tranquille. J'avais toujours des allumettes dans mes poches. De ce fait, elle pourrait les brûler si elle le souhaitait. Ou tout du moins, finir leur combustion qu'elle avait entamé. Elle allait pouvoir se venger des affronts qu'il lui avait été fait, c'était le principal.


	12. Mortellement

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _Je vous remercie pour toutes les nouvelles mises en alerte ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de ça et touchée ! J'espère que la suite vous satisfera tout autant que les précédents chapitres ! Comme je vous l'avais annoncés, les chapitres qui vont suivre seront plus « doux » et plus « calmes »._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Je sentis la brûlure s'infiltrer de part et d'autre dans mon corps. Tel un serpent, vicieuse, elle se faufila dans chaque recoin de mes membres. Elle s'étendit rapidement du haut de mon crâne jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils. Je m'enflammais une nouvelle fois, mais à la différence de la morsure de James, je savais que je n'y échapperais pas. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. J'avais ressentis la déchirure dans mon cou, puis sur mes poignets, et pour finir, à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. J'avais compris que ce n'était pas mon ange gardien venu me délivrer et m'amener jusqu'à un quelconque paradis. Non, j'avais vu mon sauveur avant qu'il ne me tue lui aussi. J'oscillais entre la rage, la mélancolie et la résignation. D'une certaine manière, je lui étais reconnaissante de m'avoir transformée, de m'avoir garder en vie. Mais une partie de moi était dans une colère noire. Je n'étais pas heureuse d'avoir été amenée dans cette vie éternelle alors que je n'en voulais pas. Je ne l'avais plus souhaité dès lors qu'Edward avait rompu avec moi, m'abandonnant avec le reste de sa famille. J'étais désemparée en comprenant que j'allais passer mon éternité à errer seule, dans un monde qui n'avait plus rien à m'offrir. Je pris le temps de ma transformation pour réfléchir à ce que je ferais. Fuir cet ange assassin. Rester auprès de lui pour fuir la solitude et la détresse. Voyager et vivre comme une nomade, seule et sauvage. Parce que oui, je savais qu'en restant seule, je le deviendrais, sauvage comme un fauve. Je pris également le temps que dura ma transformation pour souffrir en silence, retenant chacun de mes cris. Bien que l'ange blond avait repoussé Victoria de mon corps et l'avait étêtée, je ne savais pas si elle avait été assassinée, brûlée et mise en fumée. Et tant que je n'avais pas cette réponse, alors je ne hurlais pas. Il était simplement impossible pour moi de lui faire entendre combien je souffrais.

Les dernières heures me permirent de souffler un peu, soulageant quelques infimes parties de mon corps. La brûlure se rapetissait, emplissant mon cœur et le faisant tambouriner. J'avais conscience que la transformation approchait de la fin. Mon ouïe s'était déjà développée, me laissant la joie de découvrir cet aspect vampirique qui m'était encore inconnu. Je percevais la brise du vent léger autour de nous. Elle soulevait les branches, agitant les feuilles des arbres. Elle bruissait l'herbe sur le sol, agitait le poil de quelques animaux environnants. Elle apportait des odeurs nouvelles. Certaines embrasaient ma gorge, d'autres soulevaient un écœurement puissant. Cependant, une odeur, une seule, venait de conquérir mon cœur. Une douce odeur de caramel, de menthe et de pomme flottait autour de moi. Je voulais me rouler dedans, m'imprégner de cette effluves et sentir de la même manière. J'étais prête à m'accrocher à elle et ne plus la quitter. Sitôt que je la sentis, je me fus incroyablement apaisée. Elle avait le don de me faire me sentir à la maison. J'étais sereine, comme si j'étais faite pour avoir cet odeur partout sur moi. J'avais envie … non ! Besoin de la revendiquer comme la mienne. Un sentiment possessif m'étreignit violemment. Elle était à moi. Lorsque je me décidais enfin à ouvrir les yeux, mon visage était collé contre un corps doux et moelleux. L'ange blond me sourit doucement, observant attentivement mon visage. C'est là que je les aperçus. Les cicatrices. Elles jonchaient son cou et sa mâchoire. Certaines traînaient même sur ses bras découverts. Je me doutais qu'il devait y en avoir bien d'autres sous son tee-shirt. Seuls des vampires avaient pu les lui faire. Et si il était toujours là … quand était-il des vampires qui l'avaient attaqué ? Ce n'était pas un ange. C'était un meurtrier. C'était un guerrier.

Un mouvement sur ma gauche me détourna de ma contemplation. Je fus immédiatement sur mes pieds, fuyant le tueur blond. Je m'approchais des doigts qui s'agitaient. Un sifflement dans l'air me fit lever le bras instinctivement. Je fermais le poing autour d'un objet qui fut écrasé dans ma main. Un rire me détourna de Victoria et je grognais sur le blond. Bien qu'effrayée par la signification de ses cicatrices, il était hors de question que je le laisse se moquer de moi ! Un nouveau mouvement de doigt. Je fus auprès de la rousse en moins d'une seconde. Je fus enchantée par la vitesse dont je faisais preuve. Adieu la Bella maladroite ! Bonjour la Bella gracieuse et rapide ! J'eus un sourire à mes pensées et m'occupais lentement de Victoria. Je lui démembrais quelques orteils, et appelais le blond. Je voulais qu'il lui brûle la peau de son visage, qu'il extermine une cheville. J'allais faire ça petit à petit, qu'elle souffre autant qu'elle m'avait fait de mal. Avant qu'elle ne parte entièrement en fumée, Riley que j'avais complètement occulté lui murmura ce qu'il comptait faire du reste de sa famille humaine. De sa descendance. Il tiendrait parole. Son regard effrayé et suppliant resta imprimé dans mon esprit tandis qu'elle prenait définitivement feu. Il en fut de même pour la Denali. Je lui avouais auparavant ce que Laurent avait fait. Pourquoi il était revenu après moi et pourquoi les loups l'avaient tué. Je lui expliquais le tout pendant que je lui arrachais des bouts de peaux. Son odeur et son venin puaient entre mes dents, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je m'étais vengée de leurs affronts.

Le chant d'un oiseau me fit quitter les flammes des yeux. Je cherchais activement où se situait l'animal sans le trouver pour autant. Il devait être caché. Il avait certainement senti le danger que nous représentions. Je fixais celui que j'avais cru être un ange. Mon corps et mon cœur me suppliaient de me joindre à lui et de me rouler à nouveau dans son odeur. Je voulais le faire mien. Montrer à tous qu'il était à moi. Mais ma raison me dictait de fuir cet être si dangereux. Je n'étais qu'un nouveau-né dans cette existence et j'étais incapable de me défendre s'il venait à m'attaquer. Je ne connaissais rien à mes nouvelles capacités. Je ne savais même plus qui j'étais réellement. Un nouveau chant me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées sur le vampire blond. Je courus dans les bois, à la recherche de cet oiseau. J'aperçus des insectes sur les arbres et dans l'herbe. J'entendis vaguement des bruits de courses derrière moi mais choisis de ne pas en faire cas. Je voulais trouver et voir cet oiseau. Je changeais d'axe de course en entendant un bruit feutré et grave. Il se répétait inlassablement, dans un même rythme. Une rivière coulait autour de ce même son, faisant monter un liquide visqueux dans ma bouche. Je le crachais contre un arbre, continuant de courir dans sa direction. Quand j'en fus plus proche, je suivis mes instincts et marchais accroupie, baissée derrière des arbustes. J'observais alors les alentours et aperçus un coyote. Mon corps se souleva dans les airs, s'élança et atterrit sur le mammifère. Mes mains empoignèrent sa nuque et la brisèrent. Ma bouche se colla à sa jugulaire et mes dents déchiquetèrent son encolure. Dès lors que le sang afflua dans ma bouche, un ronronnement de contentement sortit de mon être. Tout mon corps en quémandait plus, en désirait plus. Beaucoup plus. Quand le flux cessa, mes dents déchirèrent la peau de la bête, cherchant à en avoir encore. En colère de ne plus en avoir, je repoussais la carcasse et repartis de plus belle. Il me fallut deux biches et un élan de plus pour être repue.

Assise sur le sol, je regardais le désastre que j'avais fait. Le liquide rouge imbibait mes vêtements abîmés. Des feuilles et de la terre s'étaient déposés partout sur moi, dans mes cheveux et sur ma peau. En d'autres termes, j'étais sale ! Un rayon de soleil éclaira soudainement ma peau. Elle brilla de mille feu, tel un diamant. Je m'en délectais jusqu'à ce que l'ange blond arrive dans mon champ de vision. Je me relevais en vitesse et un grognement bas s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Ses yeux descendirent sur mon corps puis remontèrent. Un sourire illumina son visage tandis que ses yeux oranges me fixaient, patients.

 **« Bonjour Bella. Je sais que tu es un peu désorientée pour le moment. Je suis là pour t'aider. »** dit-il calmement.

 **« Tu es un tueur ! »** l'accusais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et eut l'air blessé l'espace d'un millième de seconde. Il redevint impassible et reprit la parole.

 **« J'ai du tuer pour survivre. C'était eux ou moi. C'est différent avec toi. Je ne veux pas te tuer et tu ne m'achèveras pas non plus. »** décréta-t-il.

 **« Et pourquoi je ne t'arracherais pas les membres ? Après tout, je suis plus forte que toi ! »**

 **« Seulement pour ta première année. »** sourit-il. **« De plus, même si tu le souhaites, tu ne le pourrais pas. Tu es trop attirée par moi pour cela. »** fit-il sournois.

 **« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »** niais-je.

Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était faux.

 **« J'ai un don Bella. »** m'expliqua-t-il. **« Je ressens les émotions des autres et je peux les fluctuer selon mes envies. Cependant, je ne le ferais pas avec toi. »**

Il me laissa digérer l'information. Le vent se fraya un chemin parmi les branches d'arbres, me détournant complètement du vampire. Je me relevais subitement avec l'envie de grimper sur l'arbre pour y sentir le vent et comprendre comment il pouvait à lui seul faire autant de grabuge. Néanmoins, le blond m'attrapa les bras et me tourna. Il plaqua mon dos contre son torse et me maintint fermement dans cette position.

 **« Tu dois apprendre à te concentrer. C'est plus que nécessaire. »**

Son odeur m'enivra une nouvelle fois et je poussais mon corps contre le sien, essayant de me fondre en lui. Encore. Pourquoi avait-il cet effet sur moi ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il parvenait à me rendre si … dépendante et névrosée ? Il grogna en réponse, resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Je le sentais, si ferme, derrière moi. Des sentiments qui m'étaient inconnus jusque là me retournèrent totalement. Comment pouvais-je avoir envie d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas ? D'un homme qui pourrait m'assassiner d'un moment à l'autre ? Comment pouvais-je désirer quelqu'un qui semblait avoir tuer autant ?

 **« Je m'appelle Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Et je suis ton compagnon. »** déclara-t-il. **« C'est pour cela que tu ressens tout ce désir. Tu es perdue, je le conçois et le comprends. Mais tu es mienne comme je suis tien. »** murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me retournais contre lui et le repoussais. Ne sachant mesurer mes forces, il fut projeté contre un arbre qui se fracassa sous le choc. Je regrettais mon geste dès que je le vis dans les airs mais ne sus refréner la colère qui surgit.

 **« Un de nos congénères m'a déjà fait cette blague douteuse et blessante ! Ne crois pas pouvoir m'atteindre toi aussi avec cette idée farfelue ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes avec vos besoins à assouvir et vous satisfaisant en manipulant des êtres plus vulnérables que vous ! Tu joues avec ton talent et c'est l'unique raison de tout cela ! »** crachais-je.

Il se releva et s'approcha de moi à vitesse vampirique.

 **« Je ne peux pas interagir sur ce que tu ressens. Je ne perçois que faiblement ce que toi, tu ressens. Je suppose que tu es douée, toi aussi. Quelque chose qui bloque mon don. Quand j'essaye de t'atteindre avec du calme, comme en ce moment, tu me le renvoies automatiquement. Ça ne te touche pas. Donc non, je ne crée aucune émotion pour toi. »** m'informa-t-il.

Je le fixais, repensant à mes souvenirs flous de ma vie d'humaine. Je me remémorais mes derniers instants, mes derniers mois. Je parvenais à me revoir adolescente mais pas enfant. J'avais perdu beaucoup de ma vie avec cette transformation. J'étais déçue de cela et triste. Je me fis la promesse de repenser, chaque jour de ma première année, à tous les souvenirs flous qu'il me restait. Je ne souhaitais pas oublier Charlie, Jake, Renée et Phil. Avec eux, les Cullens revinrent dans ma tête.

 **« Il ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées. »** chuchotais-je tout en y réfléchissant.


	13. Mouvement

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour les mises en alerte / favoris et les review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos réactions. Il y a de nouveaux personnages ici. Je tiens à vous avertir que j'ai choisi de prendre appuie sur les films pour leur « description ». Voilà :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Riley et Jasper me questionnèrent mais la rage tourbillonnait dorénavant en moi. La pensée dominante était : vengeance. Je voulais les retrouver et leur causer autant de torts et de douleurs qu'ils m'en avaient fait. Indirectement, certes, mais c'était de leur faute si Victoria avait accouru après moi. Si elle avait tenu à se venger de la mort de James. Si elle m'avait torturée et si le vampire blond m'avait transformée. C'était de leur faute si j'étais devenue un être immortel contre mon gré. Il fallait que je sache où ils étaient et que je puisse les mettre face à leurs erreurs ! Un grognement puissant sortit du plus profond de mon torse, faisant vibrer mon être et accroupir mon corps. Je m'élançais instinctivement à travers les bois. Selon la position du soleil, l'air ambiant et l'atmosphère m'entourant, mon cerveau détermina de lui même l'heure et la direction à suivre pour aller vers le Nord. Je me stoppais dans ma course lorsque des sifflements retentirent autour de moi. Je perçus la course des mâles derrière moi, néanmoins je parvins aisément à la mettre de côté. Je devais retrouver les Cullen.

Un mouvement derrière moi me fit stopper ma course, me retourner et me coucher au sol. Le corps de Riley s'affaissa derrière moi, aussi léger qu'une plume. Son feulement raisonna dans les bois, faisant sortir la même matière visqueuse que précédemment hors de ma bouche. Je la crachais au sol et m'apprêtais à lui sauter à la gorge lorsque le blond s'agita, me détournant complètement du nouveau-né. Je l'observais, hésitant entre l'admirer et le fuir. Ses cicatrices étaient si effrayantes … je n'avais aucune envie de me battre contre un vampire qui semblait être un guerrier aguerri. Ses prunelles noires me fixèrent sévèrement avant qu'il ne marche doucement jusqu'à moi. Il m'ordonna de me remettre debout et je répondis par un sifflement. Comment osait-il me parler ainsi ? Je n'avais pas à obéir à un inconnu ! Je rageais intérieurement ! Sa main m'attrapa par le bras et il me força à me repositionner correctement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire hum ? Te venger ? Alors que tu ne sais ni te battre, ni te contrôler ? »** m'interrogea-t-il. **« Peu m'importe auprès de qui tu veux te venger, mais quoiqu'il en soit, ils leur suffiront de te provoquer pour que tu réagisses instinctivement. Il leur sera alors facile de te décapiter. Et crois-moi, personne, je dis bien personne, »** insista-t-il, **« ne touchera à ma compagne. »**

Je soufflais pour la forme, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Combien de fois les Cullen m'avaient-ils prévenu qu'un nouveau-né était instable et assoiffé ? Ils pourraient agiter du sang frais sous mon nez pour que j'oublie ce que j'étais venue chercher auprès d'eux. Pourquoi tout devait être si aisé pour eux et si difficile pour moi ? Je les haïssais tant ! Je voulais faire couler leur venin !

L'odeur de sang et le bruit de battements de cœur m'alertèrent. Je fus à leur poursuite dans la seconde, quémandant du sang pour éteindre le brasier qui venait de s'allumer dans ma gorge. J'attrapais rapidement une biche et un élan. Je pensais un moment que je n'avais jamais imaginé la vie de vampire de cette manière. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un vampire devait boire autant en une journée pour être repue. Je sentais que je pouvais encore me nourrir si un animal venait à s'approcher. Je comprenais que c'était cela, le statut de nouveau-né. J'intégrais ce que tous les vampires m'avaient racontée au sujet des bébés vampires et de leur soif prédominante. De leur distraction constante. De leur manque d'intérêt pour autre chose que le sang.

Je pris le temps de revenir auprès des mâles, choisissant de m'entraîner pour marcher au rythme des humains. J'avais l'impression d'être exagérément au ralentis et me trouvais ridicule. J'aurais pu rire de moi si je n'avais pas été aussi concentrée sur ma tâche.

 **« C'est un bon début. Si il y avait un humain dans les parages, il te verrait courir. »** sourit Jasper.

Je me renfrognais. Je ne serais certainement jamais capable de m'embêter à me mouver dans un rythme si démesurément lent ! Un insecte vola un peu trop proche de moi et avec la rapidité que j'avais acquise par la transformation ainsi que mon nouvel instinct, il se retrouva broyé dans ma paume.

 **« Bella, je peux t'apprendre à te contrôler. Même toi, Riley si cela t'intéresse. »** nous proposa-t-il. **« Mais pour cela, nous devrions loger avec mes amis. »**

 **« Combien sont-ils ? »** s'intéressa l'autre mâle.

 **« Deux. Charlotte et Peter. Ceux sont des compagnons. Ils ont plusieurs logements mais se situent actuellement au Canada. Nous pouvons y aller. Cela vous ferait du bien, à tous les deux. »**

Il me regarda patiemment, attendant une réponse. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir le suivre. Quand serait-il des Cullen ? Allaient-ils rester impuni ? Je ne pouvais pas accepter cela ! Sentant mon dilemme, l'ange blond reprit la parole.

 **« Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu dois savoir. Peter te formera au combat. Tu auras ta vengeance, mais lorsque je te jugerais prête. Je ne vais pas te laisser aller à ta perte, et donc, à la mienne. »** expliqua-t-il.

Je ne pensais toujours pas à son hypothèse de compagnons, cependant, je devais admettre qu'il était têtu. Et qu'il saurait m'apprendre ce qui me serait nécessaire. Ses cicatrices me le démontraient : j'allais devenir aussi forte que lui à ses côtés. S'il devenait mon maître formateur, alors je pourrais devenir invincible, tout comme il l'était. Je m'imaginais alors comment il devait être, à quoi il devait ressembler quand il menait un combat. Je fus toute émoustillée à cette pensée et un sourire barra mon visage. Non ! Je me reprenais et me giflais mentalement. Je me pinçais la peau de la main. Il était hors de question que je le laisse provoquer ces sentiments en moi ! Je fermais les yeux, inspirant profondément. Sa douce effluve me frappa de plein fouet, me faisant perdre pied. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, mon nez était collé à son cou tandis que je prenais de grande goulée de son odeur. Les sentiments de sécurité et d'être à la maison me revinrent encore une fois. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent dans son étreinte et il me berça un long moment. Il se mit à ronronner à mon oreille, me murmurant combien il avait hâte de me voir à la fin de ma première année. Plus stable et rationnelle avait-il dit. Les paupières fermées, je parvenais à occulter ma peur liée à toutes ses cicatrices. Je réussissais à mettre ce trait de côté pour simplement profiter et aimer cette sensation d'être complète et sereine. Lorsque Riley s'approcha de nous, demandant quand nous nous mettrions en route, je me retournais, lèvres retroussées et grognements féroces. Un sentiment de protection pur m'emplissait. La menace s'approchait du mâle derrière moi et de mon propre corps. Le risque face à moi continuait d'avancer et je ne pus retenir les feulements qui sortaient de ma bouche. Quelques courts instants après, j'étais dans les airs calculant le bon angle pour atterrir sur le danger qui m'ennuyait. Je me déplaçais de manière à feinter sur la gauche et mes mains se resserrèrent, arrachant un membre. Je m'apprêtais à repartir mais l'hurlement qui assombrit la forêt me stoppa dans mon élan.

 **« Riley, sache qu'il ne faut jamais intervenir de manière inattendu auprès d'un nouveau-né quand il est en phase de reconnaissance. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne t'approches pas trop de moi dans ces moments là. »** expliqua mon mâle.

Il me tendit sa main dans laquelle je remis la patte. Je grognais tandis qu'il la remettait sur l'autre. Il vint m'attraper ma main et m'indiqua le chemin à prendre. Je le suivis, continuant de surveiller le second. Il respectait une certaine distance que je jugeais acceptable. Pour le moment.

Il me fallut un long moment avant de me séparer de mes plus bas instincts. La protection et la possession se battaient en moi et j'essayais de reprendre le dessus. J'y arrivais après un long moment et relâchais ma poigne sur la main de Jasper. Les traits de son visage se détendirent et il me sourit faiblement.

 **« Je sais que mes cicatrices t'effraient. Et j'en suis navré. Mais sache que je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal. Réellement ! »** me certifia-t-il.

 **« Non, c'est plutôt elle qui nous en fait actuellement ! »** rouspéta Riley.

Je m'excusais lamentablement, relatant ce que j'avais perçu lorsqu'il était venu vers nous. D'après les deux mâles, nous étions bientôt arrivés. Jasper nous arrêta à quelques kilomètres de l'habitation. Je pris le temps de me nourrir une énième fois, goûtant des loups et des coyotes. J'eus alors une large préférence pour les loups gris et en fis part à mes camarades. Riley eut une mine écœuré tandis que j'haussais les épaules. Je prenais ce que j'avais sous la main ! Je retournais près du guerrier blond et l'observais attentivement.

 **« Il faut que je vous prévienne, surtout toi Bella, que mes amis sont comme moi. Nous avons participé à des guerres ensembles. Ils sont amochés également. »** avoua-t-il hésitant.

Je pris le reste du chemin pour me préparer mentalement à la peur et l'envie de fuite que je savais que j'allais ressentir. Ils étaient encore des inconnus et je me souvenais que je ne devais pas les juger. Ils allaient nous accueillir chez eux et je ne devais pas me montrer impolie. Nous étions encore à une bonne distance quand je sentis leurs odeurs. Ils perçurent les nôtres aussi et sortirent sur le perron. Je vis une femelle, petite, les cheveux coupés à la garçonne et bruns. Elle tenait fermement la main du mâle. Un vampire grand, aux cheveux plutôt châtain que blond. Les deux ressemblaient à des nomades dans leur tenue et leur attitude. Bien qu'ils semblaient très accueillant et chaleureux, les cicatrices qui recouvraient leurs cous, leur mâchoire et même la joue de Charlotte me perturbèrent. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les trois, mais je comprenais que ce n'était ni amusant ni glorieux. Pour autant, je sus qu'ils étaient essentiels pour ma survie et mon apprentissage. La femme me semblait plus froide, du moins envers Jasper. Quand je fus face à elle, bien que leurs cicatrices eurent le même effet sur moi que celles de mon supposé compagnon, j'eus l'envie immédiate de la prendre dans mes bras. Ce que je fis. Je l'entendis couiner quand un de ses os craqua. Je me reculais et m'excusais tout aussi vite.

 **« Tu ne maîtrises pas encore ta force. Nous allons travailler sur cela. »** m'assura-t-elle.

Lorsque Riley l'approcha, son comportement changea du tout au tout. Elle redevint aussi froide que lorsque Jasper s'était présenté à elle. Nous rentrâmes tous dans la maison et nous installâmes sur le canapé, au salon.

 **« Peter, Charlotte, je vous présente donc Riley et Bella. Elle est ma compagne ! »** s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

Le couple nous félicita comme si nous avions annoncé nos noces.

 **« Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit ! »** grognais-je tout bas.

Ils rirent en réponse et demandèrent plus d'explications au blond. Il leur relata alors comment il était tombé sur des humains et un vampire mâle dans les bois. J'appris alors que le couple avait finalement péri. Je leur avais insufflés assez d'espoir pour qu'ils croient pouvoir s'échapper tout en sachant que c'était vain … il leur expliqua alors comment, au travers du don de Riley, il avait su pour la folie meurtrière et vengeresse d'une femelle. Il leur détailla la manière dont il était arrivé et avait étêté une blonde avant de découvrir la rousse, prête à me tuer avec ses poings. Il conta l'effet de reconnaissance qu'il avait perçu, puis ma transformation. Le silence pesa alors dans le salon alors que chacun semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

 **« Pourquoi une vampire voulait ta mort ? »** me demanda Charlotte. **« Et comment as-tu connu notre monde alors que tu n'étais qu'une humaine ? »** fit-elle ahurie.


	14. Discussion

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _J'espérais avoir un peu plus de retour sur le chapitre précédent, d'autant plus que vous êtes toujours plus nombreuses à lire cette histoire. Toutefois, je ne désespère pas ahah! :) J'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, mais je vous laisse le déguster quand même !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Je sentais que je devais quelques explications mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais révéler et de ce que je devais dire. Je me doutais que certaines informations n'étaient pas nécessaires, ou tout du moins, il y avait des choses dont je ne voulais pas parler. Pas maintenant. Je n'avais pas très envie de me souvenir tout ce que je venais de subir entre les mains expertes de Victoria. C'était des images et des douleurs que je souhaitais seulement classer dans un compartiment de ma tête pour ne plus jamais l'ouvrir.

 **« Bella ? »** m'appela la femelle.

Je l'observais un moment, avant que Peter me réclame de tout leur raconter. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas _**tout**_ leur conter.

 **« Il y a presque deux ans maintenant, j'ai déménagé de Phoenix, en Arizona, pour rejoindre mon père, Charlie. Il habite à Forks, état de Washington. »** débutais-je. **« Je suis arrivée en milieu d'année scolaire, et j'ai été comme une nouvelle attraction que tout le monde veut essayer. Mais je ne voulais pas me faire d'ami. Je ne pensais pas rester très longtemps là-bas de toute façon. Cependant, j'ai été attirée par des personnes qui étaient tellement différentes des autres … »**

Me souvenir de ma rencontre avec les Cullen fut plus périlleux et douloureux que je ne l'avais cru. Les photos floues s'enchaînaient dans mes pensées, me déballant aussi vite que mon esprit le pouvait tous mes souvenirs.

 **« J'ai rencontré les Cullen. J'ai rapidement réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux. Ils ne mangeaient pas. S'absentaient les jours de soleil et puis … il y a eu l'accident. Le fourgon d'un camarade a glissé sur une plaque de verglas et a manqué de m'écraser. Edward, celui avec qui je partageais quelques cours était à l'autre bout du parking. Il a réussi à me sauver, à être auprès de moi en quelques millièmes de seconde. Et avec une force inouïe, il a repoussé le véhicule. »** résumais-je.

 **« Quel vampire stupide ! »** cracha Peter. **« Se dévoiler de la sorte ! »**

Son intervention me coupa totalement dans mon élan. Je fus distraite par ses doigts qui se resserrèrent en poings fermes, ses sourcils qui se froncèrent et les traits de son visage qui se durcirent. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, passant à une couleur noire d'encre. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, tout son corps se détendit et il inclina sa tête vers le mâle blond.

 **« Comment as-tu deviné pour les vampires ? »** voulut savoir Riley.

Je me retournais vers lui, délaissant les deux autres. Mon esprit partait dans tous les sens. Un simple mouvement, une parole, et je me déconcentrais aussitôt de ce qui avait attiré mon attention précédemment. Cela était déconcertant pour moi, de me rendre compte à quel point je pouvais perdre mon attention si facilement et si vite. Il me fallut un court instant pour reprendre le fil de mes souvenirs et parvenir à répondre à mon acolyte.

 **« Là où j'habitais, il y avait des amérindiens. Ils contaient des légendes sur des loups-garous et des sangsues. Tous ces mythes que j'avais entendu se sont révélés justes. Les Cullen sont des vampires. Les Quileutes sont des loups. »** raccourcis-je. **« Lorsque j'ai finalement compris ce que les Cullen étaient, je le leur ai avoués. Edward voulait que je me tienne éloignée d'eux, pour ma sécurité. Mais j'étais déjà trop impliquée avec lui pour en être capable. Nous avons entamé une relation amicale, puis nous sommes tombés amoureux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a fait croire. »**

 **« Comment ça ? »** me questionna Charlotte.

 **« Il m'a expliquée que quand un vampire tombe amoureux, c'est pour l'éternité. Les compagnons a-t-il nommé ça. Ses « parents », Carlisle et Esmée, le sont. Tout comme Rosalie et Emmett, les « frère et sœur » adoptifs d'Edward. Il me disait que j'étais son âme-sœur, que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Et j'y ai cru … »** murmurais-je tristement.

 **« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment as-tu finis avec Victoria ? »** me pressa Jasper.

Je leur expliquais alors comment les nomades, James, Victoria et Laurent, étaient arrivés pendant une partie de baseball et combien j'avais piqué l'intérêt de James. Je me replongeais dans ma mémoire, me remémorant ma fuite à Phoenix, aux côtés d'Alice et Esmée. James avait réussi à m'avoir, m'amenant à croire qu'il avait kidnappé ma mère et qu'il était prêt à la faire souffrir. J'avais été si naïve … j'avais volé à son secours tandis qu'elle n'était pas présente dans cette fichue salle de danse. J'avais été un jouet entre les mains d'un énième vampire. Ils étaient plus sadiques les uns que les autres. Je synthétisais rapidement la manière dont James s'était occupé de moi, puis le sauvetage des Cullen et particulièrement celui d'Edward alors que j'étais en pleine mutation. Il avait eu cette force de sucer le venin dans mon sang tout en me laissant en vie.

 **« Je serais curieux de rencontrer cet Edward, pour savoir comment il est parvenu à s'arrêter de te boire. »** fit Jasper.

 **« Il m'a toujours dis que cela avait été difficile pour lui. D'autant plus que mon sang chantait pour lui. Mais j'ai surpris Alice et Carlisle une fois. Enfin surprendre … ils devaient bien savoir que j'étais présente. Ils semblaient se disputer au sujet d'Edward. Je crois qu'Alice suppliait son père pour qu'ils partent. Ils parlaient de ce jour-là, et d'une intervention sans laquelle je serais morte. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais inconsciente et Edward était un bon menteur, comme tout vampire. Il se peut qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter et qu'une personne de sa famille l'ai repoussé. »** avouais-je.

Le chant d'un oiseau me détourna une nouvelle fois de la conversation alors que les autres vampires partageaient leur ressentiment et leur réflexion sur tout ce que cela impliquait. Je fus alertée quand ils se turent tous et qu'ils me fixèrent du regard. Celui de Jasper était toutefois différent des autres. Comme toujours quand il me regardait. Il y avait cet admiration, ce petit pétillement dans ses pupilles orangées … J'aurais pu en être gênée. Mais en réalité, j'en étais fière et flattée. Je me sentais comme une pierre précieuse, posée délicatement dans un écrin quand il posait ses yeux sur moi. J'avais la sensation de lui être infiniment plus précieuse que n'importe qui d'autre.

 **« Bella, qu'est-il advenu du vampire ? »** demanda Riley.

 **« James a été mis en pièce par Alice et Emmett. C'était le compagnon de Victoria. Elle m'a retrouvée pour se venger. Elle me croyait responsable de la mort du mâle. »** répondis-je calmement.

 **« Et comment a-t-elle pu t'attraper alors que tu avais les Cullen près de toi ? »** se risqua Peter.

 **« Ils m'ont abandonnée. Tout simplement. Les loups ont tué le troisième nomade qui était venu me voir sous la demande de Victoria mais ils n'ont pas pu l'attraper elle. »** déblatérais-je.

Je me relevais, souhaitant couper court à la conversation. J'avançais jusqu'à une porte fenêtre du salon, n'osant pas toucher la poignet. J'allais la broyer comme je l'avais fait avec le briquer. J'étais enfermée dans cette maison, ne pouvant quitter réellement cette conversation. Je ressentais ce besoin de fuite, encore une fois. Quitter cet espace. Laisser ces vampires derrière moi. M'éloigner du danger qu'ils signifiaient, marqués de toutes leurs innombrables cicatrices. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur l'ange blond. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras, me laissant inspirer son odeur et me perdre dans ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Toutes ces sensations étrangères et pourtant apaisantes. Avec toujours cette profonde envie de me rouler dans son effluve et de m'en induire totalement.

 **« Pourquoi t'ont-ils finalement laissée ? »** réclama Riley.

Sa voix froide et calculatrice me poussa à me coller davantage contre Jasper. J'essayais vainement de me fondre en lui. Son odeur m'intoxiquait et il nous ramena sur le canapé, m'éloignant suffisamment de lui pour que je sois capable de réfléchir par moi-même. Je soupirais longuement. Avais-je réellement envie de raconter cette partie de l'histoire ? Non. Évidemment. Avais-je le choix ? Vraisemblablement : non. Je n'allais pas y échapper. Néanmoins, comme pour le reste, je pouvais abréger et condenser les informations. Je pouvais effectuer un tri parmi toutes les réponses que j'avais à leur fournir.

 **« J'avais toujours spécifié à Edward et Alice que je détestais mon anniversaire. Je ne voulais pas le fêter. Mais comme toujours, personne ne m'a écoutée. Je leur avais pourtant précisé qu'il y avait un désastre à chacun de mes anniversaires, et que celui-ci ne changerait pas la donne. Ils ne m'ont pas cru. »** entamais-je. **« Mes anniversaires se sont tous finis à l'hôpital. Tous ! Alice avait organisé une petite fête chez eux. Et il est arrivé ce que je craignais. Je me suis coupée avec un emballage cadeau. Edward a senti l'odeur de mon sang et n'a pas réussi à retenir sa soif. Emmett a tenté de me protéger, mais ce faisant, il m'a propulsée contre la table en verre. J'ai eu plus de coupure encore. Alice, Rosalie et Emmett ont du se liguer ensemble contre Edward pour le mettre dehors et qu'il respire l'air frais. Ils l'ont forcé à chasser dans les bois pendant que Carlisle me soignait. »** confessais-je.

 **« Et il t'a quitté après cela ? »** me questionna Jasper.

 **« En effet. Il s'est éloigné petit à petit et trois jours après, il me quittait. »**

 **« N'est-il jamais revenu ? »** s'indigna Riley

 **« Non. »** Admis-je.

 **« Il n'était pas ton compagnon ! »** asséna Peter tout en se levant. **« Réfléchis Bella ! D'après toi, un compagnon peut-il se séparer aussi facilement et si longtemps de son âme-sœur ? Tu dis que les deux autres couples vampires étaient des compagnons. Les as-tu vu se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre ? C'est impossible ! Cet Edward était un petit enfoiré de première pour t'avoir menti et avoir joué de toi de la sorte !** » ragea-t-il.

Peter fit de longues enjambées le long du salon, la colère émanant de son être. Ou bien était-ce de Jasper ? Son don pouvait-il finalement m'atteindre ? Je fus plus qu'étonnée de voir les quatre vampires si colériques après mon récit. Je ne m'attendais pas à des réactions aussi virulentes de leur part, d'autant plus que Charlotte et Peter m'étaient encore inconnus. Jasper ouvrit la bouche et ce qu'il m'annonça me désarçonna plus encore.

 **« Bella … Un compagnon est incapable d'attaquer, blesser ou pire encore. Il nous est impossible de faire du mal à notre conjoint. Si Edward t'a attaqué, assoiffé ou non, c'est qu'il n'était pas ton compagnon d'éternité. »** lâcha-t-il. **« Tu peux me croire quand je te dis que c'est moi, ton compagnon. Et que je vais détruire ces vampires. »** affirma l'ange blond.

Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être si sûr de lui et de ce qu'il ressentait alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas. Même si son odeur me faisait un drôle d'effet, ne le saurais-je pas s'il était mon compagnon d'éternité ? Je pris le temps cependant de repenser à Emmett et Rosalie, à leur façon de toujours se tourner autour. Ils se suivaient toujours. Lorsque Rosalie partait travailler sur sa voiture dans le garage, alors Emmett tournait autour d'elle, comme un satellite gravite autour de la Terre. Elle était sa lune, son soleil, son univers. Il ne restait jamais bien loin d'elle. Quand ils étaient forcés de s'éloigner, même pour quelques heures, leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours douces et exceptionnelles à voir. Il en était de même pour Esmée qui accueillait toujours chaleureusement Carlisle quand il rentrait de l'hôpital. Bien qu'ils étaient plus discrets et moins démonstratifs, ils étaient toujours si attentifs l'un à l'autre, si aimants. Leur amour passait à travers leur regard, leur geste, leur parole et même leur mouvement. Ils étaient calqués sur l'autre. Quand Carlisle montait travailler dans son bureau, Esmée délaissait alors ses enfants adoptifs pour lire un livre auprès de lui, ou bien dessiner sur une nouvelle restauration ou architecture. Finalement, Edward ne gravitait pas autour de moi. Je le faisais pour nous deux. Lui se contentait de petits gestes qui traduisaient sa possession ou sa jalousie avec les pensées des garçons du lycée. Mais rien de transcendant comme pour les autres couples que j'avais pu observer. Ils m'avaient faite rêver cependant je devais admettre qu'Edward et moi étions bien différents d'eux. Prenant cela en compte, je réalisais que j'avais l'éternité pour trouver mon compagnon d'éternité. Celui qui graviterait autour de moi. Celui qui serait mon soleil dans cette non-vie qui avait si mal commencé.


	15. Évolution

_Bonsoir à toutes !_

 _Je suis désolée pour l'absence d'udapted. Malheureusement, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. J'ai eu des choses à gérer dans ma vie personnelle. Toutefois, j'ai lu vos review et vu vos mises en alerte. Je vous en remercie une fois de plus ! :)_

 _Je me suis un peu …. comment dire ? Emballée ? Ouais ! C'est le mot. Je me suis emballée pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre. Résultat, des surprises pour vous et pour moi-même xD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, laissant la place à une belle nuit étoilée. Noire et sombre. Froide et chaude. Intense et calme. Inquiétante et rassurante. Les jours étaient passés et mon état vampirique me préoccupait toujours autant. Mon cerveau était devenu si rapide que j'en venais à réfléchir sur plusieurs sujets à la fois. Je me perdais moi-même dans mes pensées et c'était assez déroutant de ne pas me sentir capable de suivre le fil de mes propres réflexions. Jasper et Charlotte avaient jugé bon de m'apprendre la concentration afin de débuter mon apprentissage de nouvelle-née. J'avais essayé de les convaincre de tout m'apprendre en même temps : contrôler ma soif, ma force et ma vitesse, m'enseigner comment me battre et pour finir gérer toutes ces distractions qui me déconcentraient. Ils avaient décliné mes arguments avec un seul : d'après eux, cela me serait impossible. Ils avaient déclaré qu'il m'était impossible de tout faire à la fois, et surtout de le faire correctement. Jasper avait pris le temps de me rassurer, m'expliquant que si nous y allions doucement, alors le résultat n'en serait que meilleur pour mon futur.

C'est ainsi que je passais mes premières semaines à essayer d'ignorer le souffle du vent, les lapins qui trottaient dans les bois, les piaillements des oiseaux et toute autre source de distraction. À tour de rôle, Jasper et Charlotte me forçaient à continuer les discussions que nous entamions. Ils étaient extrêmement attentifs quant aux réactions de mon corps lorsqu'un bruit se faisait entendre. J'avais ainsi eu le loisir de découvrir que notre ouïe n'avait pas que des avantages quand un avion de chasse vola au dessus de nos têtes un après-midi. La douleur qu'avait engendré le vacarme était insoutenable. J'avais plaqué mes mains contre mes oreilles tout en courant à l'opposé de l'engin. Malheureusement, le son et les vibrations se faisaient sentir à des kilomètres au alentour ! Jasper m'avait retrouvée recroquevillée au sol, sanglotant et insultant ce monde vampirique qui m'avait pourrie la vie depuis que j'étais arrivée dans l'état de Washington. Je m'étais sentie si écoutée et choyée par l'ange blond, que j'avais manqué de baisser ma garde. Il se montrait continuellement présent autour de moi, attentionné et prenait le soin de répondre à chacun de mes besoins. Il avait en effet pris toute une matinée avec moi à faire du shopping en ligne. Je ne possédais rien. Aucun bien. Aucun effet personnel. Aucun vêtement. Il avait remédié à ça, m'offrant plus que nécessaire. Il se sentait responsable de moi. Et fautif. Comme il me l'avait raconté, me voir au bord de la mort lui avait été insoutenable. Me transformer avait été sa seule solution. Je ne lui en voulais pas réellement de m'avoir changée. Je m'étais résignée. Je préférais être vivante, bien que vampire, plutôt que morte.

Lors de mes discussions avec les deux Whitlock, j'avais évoqué mes amis Angela et Ben. J'avais réclamé des nouvelles de mes plus précieux amis humains. Peter avait été envoyé à Forks afin de récupérer quelques unes de mes affaires ainsi que rapporter des nouvelles de ma famille. Il était prévu qu'il discute avec les loups de mon sujet et qu'il les informe de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'avais crié et hurlé pour cela. Néanmoins, ça m'était nécessaire. J'avais besoin de savoir mes amis et mon père en sécurité. J'avais besoin de savoir si mes loups étaient tous toujours en vie. Il me fallait savoir cela pour être plus sereine. Plus en paix avec moi-même.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas si différent des autres jours. Je me redressais du canapé où j'avais passé la nuit à écouter Riley divaguer sur la vengeance qu'il préparait. Il souhaitait réellement exterminer toute la famille humaine restante de Victoria. Il avait fait des recherches et avait créé tout un arbre généalogique. Il se préparait petit à petit. Il notait ce qu'il comptait faire pour chaque personne à côté de leur nom. Jasper, lui, lisait dans un fauteuil, restant discret et silencieux. Le savoir prêt de moi avait quelque chose de rassurant. Là où les cicatrices de Charlotte et Peter continuaient de m'effrayer, je m'étais habituée à celles de Jasper. Elles faisaient son charme. Elles le rendaient plus attirant encore que son odeur. Mon cœur et mon corps voulaient le réclamer et ce besoin, ces sentiments qui coulaient en moi, prenaient de plus en plus de place. Ils en étaient ingérables quelques fois et je priais alors Jasper de partir, déchirant ma poitrine, l'ouvrant en deux et faisant dégouliner le venin hors de mon corps. Mon cœur saignait dès que l'ange blond s'éloignait de moi. J'avais fini par essayer de superposer mes émotions à ce qu'il affirmait depuis le départ : il était mon compagnon. C'était une idée qui commençait à prendre son chemin dans mon crâne. J'étais si effrayée qu'un vampire se joue de moi une fois de plus que je tentais vainement de repousser tout cela en bloc. Or, comment pouvais-je continuer désespérément de repousser tout cela alors que plusieurs semaines après ma transformation, son odeur m'affectait toujours autant ? Comment pouvais-je y parvenir quand mon corps ne réclamait que son toucher ? J'avais eu du temps pour analyser chacun de nos gestes, nos comportements, les crises de jalousie et de possessivité – les siennes comme les miennes – et les images que j'avais de nous deux se collaient à celles, floues, de Carlisle et Esmée, ainsi que de Rosalie et Emmett.

Je secouais la tête, éloignant ses pensées et grimpais dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée. L'ange blond arriva quelques secondes après moi et m'ouvrit mon placard. Je désignais les vêtements que je souhaitais porter aujourd'hui et il les décrocha des cintres.

 **« Quand pourrais-je apprendre à gérer ma force pour faire ça toute seule ? »** suppliais-je pour la énième fois.

 **« Bientôt Bella. »** chuchota tendrement Jasper.

Il prit le soin de me retirer mes habits et il se hâta pour me faire enfiler les propres. Il se montrait tous les jours respectueux envers moi pendant la manœuvre, même si ses pupilles changeaient de couleur, démontrant tout le désir qu'il accumulait. Il restait toujours maître de lui-même et de ce qu'il ressentait. Et je tombais tous les jours un peu plus pour cet ange déchu. Une fois qu'il eut fini de m'habiller nous partîmes dans les bois qui entouraient la maison. Je pris le temps de humer l'air, respirant à plein poumons et m'enivrant des odeurs qui flottaient autour de moi. Je chassais plusieurs mammifères, diminuant les flammes dans ma gorge. Quand je fus repus, je retrouvais Jasper et Charlotte près d'un ruisseau. Nous nous posions toujours au même endroit pour nos discussions. C'était comme une routine qui s'installait. Cela m'aidait grandement avec tous les changements que j'avais vécu récemment. J'avais quelque chose de stable à quoi me raccrocher. Un rythme de vie plus sain. Et le tout m'apaisait suffisamment pour que je sois capable de gérer mes distractions le temps de communiquer avec mes camarades. Ils étaient tous devenus des amis, excepté Peter avec lequel je n'avais pas partagé autant de moments.

Je m'assis à même l'herbe et observais les deux Whitlock. Ils se fixaient du regard, attendant que l'autre flanche. Je ne compris pas bien ce qu'il se passait, mais quand Charlotte se mit à grogner, je me postais instinctivement devant le mâle. Accroupie, les doigts écartés contre la terre, appuyée sur la pointe de mes pieds, j'étais prête à sauter à tout moment sur la femelle. Mes sifflements la prévinrent de ne pas approcher davantage de mon mâle. Ses mains se relevèrent devant elle, lentement, signe de reddition. Elle recula de quelques pas tandis que ses feulements se turent face aux miens. Elle se retourna et courut vers une habitation. J'hésitais entre laisser mon mâle et lui courir après pour l'affront dont elle avait fait preuve. Alors que je bondissais sur mes pieds afin de l'attraper et ramener ses pattes à celui que je protégeais, ce dernier me serra contre lui, m'empêchant de me déplacer. Il plaça ma tête contre son torse et fourra son nez contre mes cheveux. Il respira de grandes goulées et je l'imitais, me calmant petit à petit. Mes grognements s'atténuèrent. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau de mon cou, provoquant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il baisa la peau sous mon oreille avant de venir contre ma mâchoire. Il remonta sur ma joue, puis embrassa le bout de mon nez. Je croisais son regard et la seconde suivante, mes lèvres étaient scellées aux siennes. Douces. Et tendres. Et pleines. Elles se mouvèrent contre les miennes, réclamant plus. Sa langue glissa entre mes lèvres et s'enroula autour de la mienne. Elles dansèrent sensuellement, décuplant mon désir pour lui, mon envie de le marquer, mon besoin de le réclamer comme mien. J'attirais son corps au plus près du mien, l'enserrant tandis qu'il m'embrassait toujours aussi langoureusement. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque je sentis son érection se presser contre moi. Mes hanches se frottèrent d'elles-mêmes, cherchant plus de contact, plus de frictions, plus pour assouvir toute cette luxure qui m'enflammait. Le feu devait être éteint. Je relâchais sa bouche uniquement pour la mordiller, avant de reprendre nos baisers. Mes mains se resserrèrent contre son corps et un bruissement me fit haleter. Je venais de déchirer son tee-shrit. Je me reculais, observant le désastre entre mes doigts. Ses mains ouvrirent mes doigts et firent tomber les tissus restant, puis provoquèrent la même chose à mon haut. J'hoquetais sous la surprise avant de le pousser dans l'herbe. Je devais le faire mien. Mon mantra devint plus persistant encore. Ma bouche devint plus féroce et il me retourna, m'allongeant et me recouvrant de son corps, prenant appuie sur une main. Nos jeans disparurent et ses doigts caressèrent mes côtes, remontant à mon épaule. Elle glissa entre mes seins, descendit jusqu'à mon nombril puis remonta sur ma poitrine. La chair de poule s'anima sur ma peau, et il relâcha mes lèvres. Il souffla doucement sur ma peau, descendant sa bouche jusqu'à mes seins. Il arracha mon soutien-gorge et donna un premier coup de langue sur l'un de mes tétons. Je geins en retour, quémandant plus. Mes mains fourragèrent dans sa chevelure blonde. Soyeuse. Fine. Je perdis toute compréhension lorsque sa bouche se posa soudainement sur mon sexe, par dessus mon sous-vêtement. Comment diable arrivait-il à me faire ressentir toutes ces choses ?! Je grognais et attrapais son visage pour le remonter. Je l'embrassais avec acharnement, déchirant le reste de ses vêtements pendant que ses doigts frottaient mon clitoris. Il s'activa, le titilla et ne le relâcha qu'au moment où j'approchais de l'extase. Il glissa son index à l'intérieur de ma culotte et l'enduit de la cyprine qui coulait entre mes cuisses. Je grognais en retour posant aussi délicatement qu'il m'étais possible de le faire, ma main sur son érection. Je devais le marquer ! Il était à moi ! Rien qu'à moi. Un sifflement m'échappa tandis que je me laissais submerger par toute la possessivité et le désir que j'éprouvais. Il répondit par un grognement qui me fit taire immédiatement. Si impressionnant. Et dominant. Et avec une tel charisme … je soupirais en le sentant reprendre ses caresses et mouvements de bassin. Son érection glissa entre mes plis une première fois. Je gémis à la sensation et l'implorais pour avoir plus. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises avant de venir à mon entrée et de pousser légèrement son érection en moi. Je feulais à la sensation d'étirement et de brûlure que cela me causait, souhaitant qu'il rentre au plus vite et à la fois qu'il se retire complètement et n'essaie plus de m'emplir. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens et ma douleur se dissipa comme par magie. Il continua son ascension jusqu'à être entièrement à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Je soupirais et encerclais sa taille de mes jambes. Je soulevais mes fesses, l'incitant à bouger. Sa bouche se colla à nouveau à la mien pendant qu'il entamait un rythme soutenu de va et vient. La douleur ne revint à aucun moment, ne restât que le plaisir, la luxure et le désir qui s'amplifiaient avec les pénétrations du mâle blond. Sachant que ma force était supérieure à la sienne, je n'osais pas l'empoigner avec mes mains, et je les enfonçais dans la terre sous nos corps. Ses grognements augmentèrent alors que mes parois intimes se resserraient de plus en plus, signe annonciateur de l'orgasme qui arrivait. Il attrapa mes jambes et les passa au dessus de ses épaules. Il releva mes fesses à l'aide de ses mains et accéléra ses pénétrations. Le changement de position les rendit plus intenses, plus sensationnelles encore que les précédentes. J'attrapais alors son cou et le tirais violemment vers moi. Mes dents se plantèrent dans sa nuque, injectant mon venin, pendant que l'orgasme me foudroyait. Je sentis dans le même temps ses canines déchirer ma peau, le liquide se répandant dans mon organisme une nouvelle fois alors qu'il éjaculait par jets.

Il me fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir reprendre mes esprits. La honte et la culpabilité m'engloutirent alors que je prenais conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais mordu Jasper. Je lui avais rajouté une cicatrice sur son corps déjà si abîmé … si écorché par la vie. Par son passé qui m'était, hélas, encore inconnu. J'avais fait du mal à l'ange qui m'avait sauvée. J'avais causé de la douleur à un innocent. Ce n'était pas à lui que j'étais censée provoquer de la souffrance. J'inspirais profondément, appréciant plus que nécessaire nos odeurs mélangées. Il était mien ! Et j'étais sienne. Cela me frappa durement. Je relevais les yeux vers les siens, si lumineux et attentionnés. Je fus secouée par mes sanglots en voyant la nouvelle cicatrice qu'il avait dorénavant.

 **« Hey Bella ! »** m'appela Jasper, paniqué. **« Que se passe-t-il ? »**

 **« Je t'ai … je … je t'ai mordu … »** pleurais-je.

Son rire raisonna autour de nous, me rendant plus honteuse encore.

 **« C'est tout à fait normal lors d'un accouplement ! Je t'ai mordu aussi. »** sourit-il. **« Bella, je te l'ai dis … Nous sommes des compagnons. Et tu viens seulement de me marquer. C'est quelque chose d'habituel pour nous, les vampires. C'est un moyen de montrer aux autres que nous avons trouvé notre âme-sœur. »** m'expliqua-t-il. **« De plus, nos venins sont entrés dans l'organisme de l'autre. Tu avais déjà le mien, dû à la transformation. Désormais j'ai le tien. Cela nuance légèrement notre odeur. Nous prenons ainsi une fragrance de l'effluve de notre compagnon. La mienne sera accentuée en toi. Et mon odeur a déjà changé pour s'apparenter à la tienne. »** détailla Jasper.

Le choc et l'incrédulité durent se lire sur mon visage puisqu'il me serra dans ses bras et me murmura des mots doux le temps que j'assimile ce qu'il venait de m'avouer. Il m'avait assuré depuis notre rencontre que nous étions des compagnons d'éternité. Pourtant, j'avais refusé d'y croire à cause d'Edward et de ce qu'il m'avait lui même raconté à ce sujet. J'avais été convaincue pendant presque deux ans qu'il était mon âme-sœur. Il m'était difficile d'admettre qu'il m'avait menti à ce point là. Et sur ce sujet-là.

 **« Comment pouvons-nous être des compagnons alors que l'on ne se connaît même pas !? »** M'outrais-je.

 **« Il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle la communication. »** répondit Jasper avec sarcasme. **« C'est ce que nous faisons avec Charlotte tous les jours. »** me rappela-t-il.

 **« Bien. Alors quoi ? On se fait le jeu des vingt questions ? »** m'amusais-je.

 **« C'est une bonne idée. »** répondit-il avec sérieux.

J'ouvris la bouche, surprise qu'il prenne cette idée comme valable. Je me renfrognais avant de répliquer.

 **« J'ai soif. Et si l'on doit faire ça, alors je préférerais que l'on soit habillé. »** maugréais-je.

Il rit en retour et sauta sur ses pieds. Il partit en coup de vent en direction de la maison, nu comme un ver. Je fixais son joli petit cul un moment avant de partir boire quelques animaux.


	16. Progression

_Bonjour à toutes !_

 _J'ai un peu de repos pour les jours à venir et j'espère donc pouvoir écrire à nouveau à un rythme plus régulier et surtout, être plus présente sur cette histoire. Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour mon absence mais comme je vous l'avez dis, actuellement ma vie n'est pas toute tranquille et je n'ai pas autant de temps que je le souhaiterais pour écrire. Ajoutez à cela les problèmes de connexion à internet … vous avez le combo parfait ! ._

 _Je voulais aussi signaler, si cela vous intéresse, que je pense écrire un nouvel O.S où les personnages seront tous humains. Certainement un Bella / Edward. Ce n'est pas encore sûr, mais les idées sont là donc si jamais cela vous tente … ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Lorsque Jasper revint, il prit le temps de m'habiller à nouveau, me promettant une énième fois que bientôt, j'apprendrais à me servir de ma force pour être capable de toucher le tissus sans le déchirer. Nous débutâmes alors une série de questions, commençant par des choses aussi banales que nos couleurs et saisons préférés, le dernier livre lu, notre activité préféré et celle que l'on aimait le moins. Au fur et à mesure, nous débouchâmes sur les questions plus personnelles. Notre lieu de naissance, notre enfance et notre adolescence. Jasper m'avoua n'avoir que peu de souvenir de sa vie humaine. Toutefois, il me conta comment il s'était engagé dans l'armée confédérée alors qu'il n'avait pas l'âge requis.

 **« Mon père m'affirmait souvent que mon charisme me permettait de charmer les autres. Il aimait me répéter que ça imposait une forme d'admiration et de respect. Il pensait que je pouvais tout avoir avec cela. »** songea-t-il. **« Il n'a pas été étonné que je puisse rentrer dans l'armée aussi jeune. Il en était même ravi. »**

Il prit le temps alors de me détailler son temps pendant la guerre, m'expliquant qu'il avait gravi les échelons pour devenir major.

 **« Un soir, »** reprit-il, **« je fus chargé, avec quelques uns de mes soldats, d'évacuer la ville de Houston. Nous étions attaqués et nous devions sauver les habitants. Nous avions privilégié les enfants et les femmes, jugeant que les hommes pouvaient venir combattre auprès de leur patrie ou se défendre par eux-mêmes. Nous étions prêt à partir car nous pensions avoir terminé notre tâche, lorsque j'ai aperçu trois jeunes femmes. J'ai signalé à mes hommes d'avancer et que je les rejoindrais au plus vite. Je ne les ai jamais retrouvés. »** me narra-t-il. **« Ces femmes étaient des vampires. Maria, la chef, a vu en moi un potentiel. Elle m'a transformé pour m'enrôler dans sa propre guerre. Une guerre de territoire. »**

Jasper continua son récit, me racontant ses premières années en tant qu'être surnaturel. Il ne lésina pas sur les petits morceaux. Chacune des tortures qu'il avait pu subir de la poigne de sa créatrice, chacune de celles qu'il avait réalisé lui-même. Chaque morsure donnée et reçue. Chaque tête arrachée. Chaque combat dont il revenait toujours vainqueur. Je compris alors le lien qui l'unissait à Peter, son bras droit, son ami, son frère d'arme. Il avait été la seule personne sur qui mon sauveur avait pu compter.

 **« Comment Charlotte est arrivée alors ? »** demandais-je.

 **« Tous les ans, il y avait des recrutements. On détruisait nos nouveaux-nés, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de sang humain en eux qui leur permettait d'avoir cette force supérieure aux vampires anciens. Et d'autres personnes étaient transformées. Lors d'une énième fin d'année, j'eus une nouvelle fois la charge de la destruction des nouveaux-nés. Peter m'a supplié pour que je laisse la vie à Charlotte. Je l'ai épargné et leur ai permis de s'enfuir. »** m'avoua-t-il.

 **« Et comment, toi, as-tu fait pour partir de là-bas ? »** l'interrogeais-je.

 **« Ils sont revenus pour m'annoncer qu'un autre mode de vie était possible. Une vie sans combat. Sans hurlement. Sans feu. Sans mort. Sans toute la violence que je ne supportais plus. »** commença-t-il. **« Je ne les ai pas cru. Je ne voulais pas espérer pour quelque chose d'onirique, d'irréel. Ils m'ont arraché à cette vie et m'ont tenu près d'eux. Ils m'ont contraint à adopter le même mode de vie qu'eux. J'ai compris qu'ils avaient raison. Qu'ils venaient de me sauver la vie. Cependant … »** s'arrêta-t-il.

Ses yeux voyagèrent dans les bois qui nous entouraient. Il semblait si lointain. Il était parti loin, dans ses souvenirs, ses ressentis et son désespoir passé. Ses pupilles laissaient paraître toute la souffrance qu'il avait connu. Elles semblaient hantées, et en réalité, elles l'étaient. Par toute l'atrocité qu'il avait vécu et dont il avait du faire preuve pour survivre. La peur qui subsistait en moi s'essoufflait en même temps que je l'écoutais. Il n'avait pas voulu tout ça. Il n'avait pas voulu avoir toutes ces cicatrices, témoin de son passé et ses combats. J'étais presque heureuse qu'il les ai, preuve qu'il était vivant. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer sans lui. Sans ces cicatrices, alors il n'aurait été qu'un homme mort. Un homme qui aurait été incapable de me sauver. Incapable de m'aimer. Incapable de m'aider. Incapable de m'encourager. Je n'aurais pas eu mon compagnon avec moi, pour vivre cette éternité. Je l'aurais simplement rejoins dans la mort. Plus tard. Bien plus tard.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il m'observa. Un sourire lent et paresseux orna ses lèvres tentatrices. Sa langue lécha sa lèvre supérieure avant qu'il ne soupire. Son sourire disparut et il changea de position. Il releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine, croisant ses bras dessus.

 **« La violence que j'avais connu sur les champs de bataille m'avait quittée. Et sans elle, j'avais alors tout le loisir de sentir la peur et la douleur des humains dont je me nourrissais. J'étais spectateur du bonheur et de la quintessence de l'amour entre Peter et Charlotte, sans être capable moi-même de connaître cet état. J'ai sombré davantage. Les humains nomment ça la dépression. »** murmura-t-il. **« J'ai pris la décision de quitter mes deux amis. De faire mon chemin seul. J'ai erré un moment, jusqu'à rencontrer une femelle qui m'a alors proposé une alternative à mon problème. Boire le sang des animaux. Bien que ce soit écœurant et fade, cela m'apaise suffisamment pour que je subisse mon sort. Toutefois, il m'arrive de céder à un humain de temps en temps. Une sorte de cadeau. »** s'amusa-t-il.

 **« Es-tu resté avec cette vampire ? »** grognais-je.

 **« Non. Elle s'est présentée comme ma compagne. Elle voulait que je la suive dans sa future famille. Néanmoins, grâce à mon don, je savais que ce qu'elle ressentait ne ressemblait en aucun cas aux sentiments qui unissent les compagnons d'éternité. »** me répondit-il.

 **« Elle s'est présentée ? »** répétais-je.

 **« Oui. Elle avait le don de voyance. Elle a déblatéré au sujet d'une vision de moi à son réveil. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment écouté. »** révéla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

 **« N'as-tu pas son prénom ? »** fis-je, curieuse.

 **« Non. Ou du moins, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de m'en dire plus. »**

 **« A quoi ressemblait-elle ? »** réclamais-je.

 **« Petite. Énergétique. Les cheveux noirs et hérissés. »**

 **« Alice. »** chuchotais-je.

Nous débattîmes un moment sur elle. Était-ce la même personne ? Existait-il des vampires aux dons similaires ? Elle ne m'avait jamais raconté son passé. Sa transformation et son éveil m'étaient inconnus. Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'un quelconque compagnon. Elle était spectatrice dans sa propre famille. Et elle essayait constamment d'affirmer son pouvoir et son contrôle sur moi. Les autres membres de sa famille la limitaient tant que je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit heureuse avec eux. Je comprenais qu'elle avait ce besoin de diriger et d'être suivie. Or, ce n'était pas le cas chez les Cullen, où Carlisle était le chef de clan. C'était un leader honnête et droit. J'avais même du mal à saisir comment il avait permis à Edward d'entamer une relation avec une humaine. J'assimilais encore moins pourquoi il avait autorisé mon abandon alors que je connaissais leur secret. Pour autant que je sache, les Volturris pouvaient les tuer pour cela.

 **« Edward aurait-il été capable de leur mentir sur ton état ? »** proposa soudainement Jasper.

 **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Aurait-il été capable de leur faire croire que tu étais morte ? Pour qu'ils partent tous ? »** avança-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils et pris le temps de réfléchir à cela. Bien qu'Edward m'ait menti, aurait-il fait de même avec sa famille ? Il souhaitait toujours être dans les bonnes grâces de Carlisle, étant son premier fils. Il m'avait avoué se sentir intégré et aimé auprès de lui et d'Esmée. Je savais qu'il ne supportait pas Rosalie cependant. Et que le caractère joueur et taquin d'Emmett lui tapait sur le système. Alice et lui … c'était une autre histoire. J'avais réalisé assez rapidement que leurs dons respectifs les avaient rapprochés. Ils entretenaient une relation profonde. J'avais toujours supposé que c'était un lien fraternel, mais peut-être était-ce autre chose ? Je ne voulais pas pousser mes réflexions dans cette direction.

Toujours est-il, je ne le croyais pas apte à mentir à sa famille. Il avait bien trop de respect envers le couple de parents adoptifs pour cela. De plus, il m'avait assuré qu'ils m'aimaient comme leur fille. J'avouais qu'il était possible que les parents Cullen ne sachent pas la vérité, mais je n'étais pas certaine de si Edward ou Alice était derrière le mensonge. J'étais persuadée qu'Edward était incapable de mentir avec autant de force face au patriarche. Peut-être essayais-je involontaire de me convaincre moi-même, toutefois, je voulais vraiment y croire. Croire qu'il n'était pas aussi cruel que cela. Croire que la personne que j'avais aimé été correcte et bonne envers sa famille.

 **« Je tiens à te féliciter Bella. »** me dit Jasper posément.

 **« Pourquoi cela ? »** m'étonnais-je.

 **« Tu as su rester concentrer toute l'après-midi. Les bruits alentours ne t'ont pas détourné. J'ai même entendu Riley courir vers nous et s'éloigner pour chasser. Tu n'y as pas fais attention. Tu as su garder ton attention sur moi et notre conversation. »** sourit-il fièrement.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent. J'avais réussi ! Je venais de passer un cap sans même m'en rendre compte. Mon après-midi m'avait parût si normal … comme avant. Comme quand j'étais humaine. Si on occultait la séance sexe avec mon ange blond. Je ris en repensant à ma journée, heureuse de me rendre compte que j'avais progressé. Que je pouvais m'améliorer, devenir meilleure. Même si j'étais désormais un être figé dans le temps. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que je ne pouvais pas changer psychologiquement. Je ne vieillirais plus physiquement, cependant, je pourrais prendre de la maturité encore, et grandir.

Je me relevais, aussi lentement que je le pouvais et tendis une main à mon compagnon. Il l'attrapa et se redressa en vitesse. Je le taquinais un moment et pris la fuite, inspirant tout en courant. J'avais besoin de boire à nouveau. Ma gorge s'enflamma à ma première grosse inspiration. Je sentis les effluves d'un fumet fort et terreux. Un élan. J'arrivais peu à peu à reconnaître l'odeur qui était propre à chaque animal. Je m'élançais dans sa direction et m'accroupis au sol quand je fus assez proche. Je poussais d'un coup sec sur mes jambes, me jetant dans les airs. Mes mains empoignèrent son cou, que je tordis. J'atterris sur mes genoux, encerclant la bête. Ma bouche se colla à son encolure, déchiqueta le tout pour avoir accès à la jugulaire. Dès que le sang afflua entre mes lèvres, un ronronnement appréciateur et bienfaiteur raisonna. Je sentais la présence de Jasper, tout proche, mais ne délaissais pas ma proie pour autant. Il me rejoignit rapidement et je l'observais, attentive. Allait-il me retirer mon élan ? Je fronçais les sourcils quand sa bouche s'approcha. Il planta ses crocs à quelques centimètres de ma bouche et but de longues gorgées. L'élan fut vide plus rapidement que prévu. Mon blondinet me rapporta une biche quelques secondes plus tard, et il s'en abreuva avec moi, gardant ses pupilles fixées dans les miennes. Mon désir augmenta en flèche. Désir de sang. Désir de sexe. Désir de le sentir plus proche de moi. Désir de sentir ses mains sur ma peau. Mon envie de sang fut cependant plus forte et l'emporta sur le reste. Je délaissais le regard de mon compagnon pour le reporter sur ma nourriture. Je pris le temps de boire un coyote en plus afin d'être repue puis rejoignis Jasper. Je lui attrapais la main et courus en direction de la maison.

C'était étrange la manière dont j'avais fini par accepter ma nouvelle vie et les changements qu'elle avait engendré. J'embrassais désormais mon éternité, le sourire aux lèvres et les pensées calmées. Je n'avais plus aussi peur qu'à mes premiers jours. Mon instinct de fuite avait diminué pour laisser place à une profonde sérénité. Je savais que l'absence de Peter jouait également sur ça. Je craignais qu'avec son retour et le départ de Riley, je ne me perde une fois de plus. Riley partait ce soir. Son plan était abouti et il avait hâte d'en finir avec tout ce qui concernait Victoria. Il disait qu'il souhaitait nous quitter maintenant pour pouvoir nous revenir tout aussi vite. Il estimait quelques mois de pèlerinage. Il savait où chacun résidait. Mais sa vengeance allait prendre du temps … Ils allaient tous souffrir autant que Victoria me l'avait fait. J'avais presque de la peine pour eux, des innocents en quelque sorte. Néanmoins, mon camarade m'avait rapidement démontrée qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des enfants de cœur. La femelle avait procréé de son temps d'humaine, et le résultat n'était pas beau à voir : violeur, pédophile, tueur en série, schizophrène etc … évidemment, il y avait de rares exceptions, comme une nièce de la rousse, qui était une véritable sainte. Riley avait alors choisi de l'épargner et de la laisser vivre. Cette nièce allait porter la croix du Christ au-dessus de sa tête, et à sa première erreur, elle finirait comme les autres.

Je croyais en Riley. Je savais qu'il tiendrait la promesse qu'il avait fait à Victoria.

Arrivés à la maison, Jasper héla Charlotte. Elle nous rejoignit rapidement, se confondant en excuse. Il fit un geste de la main, balayant ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il lui fit par de mes progrès et émit l'hypothèse que je pourrais commencer l'apprentissage de ma force. D'après lui, je devais passer par cette étape avant de combattre. Il estimait qu'ainsi, je saurais quelle force mettre pour frapper un adversaire. Il m'avait assuré qu'à partir du moment où nous connaissions la force à mettre pour saisir un objet, alors notre cerveau enregistrait l'information pour les fois suivants. Il m'avait expliqué qu'ensuite, nous n'avions plus à réfléchir, qu'instinctivement, nous dosions notre force surhumaine pour qu'elle soit adéquate face aux objets, matériaux ou adversaires.

Tout ça m'était si inconnu et me paraissait presque impossible. J'angoissais à l'idée de ne pas réussir, de décevoir mon ange gardien, même si il insistait pour me dire que je ne pouvais pas échouer.

 **« On commencera demain Bella si tu le souhaites ! Peter va nous ramener des ramettes de papiers, du tissus, quelques poteries et nous pourrons tester la nature qui nous entoure ! »** s'agita Charlotte. **« Ensuite, quand tu parviendras à faire ça, nous te donnerons des livres, de l'acier, de la taule, des briques et du sable. Tu devras essayer toutes les matières que nous avons à disposition ! Tu verras ! C'est si excitant d'apprendre tout ça ! »** se réjouit-elle.

 **« Bien entendu, ça prendra plusieurs jours pour que tu parviennes à calculer la force que tu devras mettre dans chaque chose. C'est un apprentissage assez rapide celui-ci !** **»** m'annonça Jasper.

 **« Ensuite, on pourra la faire combattre avec Peter. »** conclut la femelle.

Je fixais les deux Whitlock, pressée. Je voulais débuter au plus vite ! Je souhaitais que ça se fasse maintenant, mais visiblement, ils en avaient décidé autrement. Jasper commença à s'extasier sur ma « reconnaisse ». Il babilla sur la manière dont je l'avais reconnu comme étant mon compagnon et je levais les yeux au ciel. Comment diable un homme comme lui pouvait papoter comme une fille avec cette femelle ? Je ris de moi-même et de lui. Bien qu'il soit un homme calme, posé et même réservé, il semblait être totalement désinhibé au contact de ses amis. Il s'ouvrait et devenait éclatant. Il devenait cet homme lumineux et chaleureux, son sourire illuminant la pièce où il se trouvait. Je sentais son bonheur tourbillonner autour de nous, enlaçant chacun de nous et nous berçant dans sa bulle. Des petites vagues de joie et d'excitation tâtaient mon corps et mon esprit, testant pour y rentrer. Je les savourais, fermant les paupières et écoutant de loin mon compagnon qui tombait d'admiration. J'absorbais chacune de ses émotions, m'apportant un bien être libérateur et que rien ne pouvait égaler.

 **« Bella ... »** l'entendis-je m'appeler ému, **« Tu … tu as ouvert ton esprit. Ton don est comme … partit le temps de quelques minutes. Tu as été touchée par mon don. Je t'ai senti si … heureuse et étourdie de bonheur … »** s'émerveilla-t-il.


	17. Apprentissage

_Bonsoir !_

 _La première chose que j'ai à dire c'est **PARDON** ! Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis plusieurs mois et je m'en excuse mais la raison est simple : mon ordinateur est en train de me lâcher de plus en plus. Au départ c'était la wifi de l'ordinateur qui ne fonctionnait plus et maintenant le clavier … Je suis obligée d'en brancher un par un port USB et ce n'est pas **du tout** pratique pour écrire … Dernièrement, il a commencé à fumer sur le côté gauche (quand il chauffe trop) donc autant dire qu'il ne durera pas encore très longtemps. :/ _

_En tout cas, voici le chapitre 17 et je suis en train de bosser sur le suivant, je vous promets. Si je ne poste pas avant plusieurs mois, c'est que mon ordinateur se sera éteint définitivement et que je n'aurais pas eu le temps / pas pu finir l'écriture du chapitre suivant ou le poster. Sachez que j'économise déjà pour en racheter un mais je suis étudiante en Master alors imaginez combien cela est compliqué !_

 _Ah oui et l'OS dont je vous avais parlé a été écrit et posté ! C'est un Bella, et je pense écrire un petit chapitre 2 qui donnera naissance à un Bella / Edward :)_

 _Allez oust pour moi ! Et bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Le lendemain, Charlotte me poussa à l'extérieur de la maison. Elle tenait des livres, des feuilles, des mètres de tissu et de la poterie. Elle posa doucement le tout sur l'herbe et me fit signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Son doigt survola la pochette de ramette et elle l'ouvrit, sortant la centaine de feuille blanche. Elle l'installa devant moi, faisant deux piles distinctes.

 **« Tu vas devoir essayer de n'en prendre qu'une à la fois. Sans les déchirer. Évidemment tu ne vas pas réussir du premier coup. Essaie de mémoriser la force que tu mets, pour la corriger quand tu retenteras ta chance. »** m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je passais plusieurs heures à échouer. Je comprenais ce que Jasper avait insinué par le fait que nous retenions nos actes et pouvions ainsi mieux évaluer nos gestes. Petit à petit, je mettais moins d'énergie et de poigne pour attraper les feuilles. Je parvenais à en prendre une seule à la fois, mais elle finissait toujours par se déchirer. J'étais encore trop brusque pour un matériel si fin, si léger, si fragile. Je constatais avec effroi que ma nouvelle condition me donnait réellement une force inhumaine. J'y avais souvent songé, sans en prendre conscience. Sans savoir concrètement à quoi elle correspondait. Désormais, cela avait changé. Les choses abstraites telles que l'éternité, la force et la vitesse inhumaine, prenaient sens et forme dans mon esprit. Toute ma condition vampirique devenait réelle dans ma tête.

À la fin de la journée, j'avais retenu comment parvenir à prendre une feuille ente mes doigts. Le lendemain, Charlotte me tendit les bandes de tissu. Les premières s'effilochèrent et je n'analysais pas correctement ma force. C'était plus compliqué que le papier. Mon agacement fit surface et occulta le reste. Je fronçais les sourcils, crachais le venin qui s'accumulait à cause de ma colère et me redressais sur mes pieds. Je soufflais fort, tapais mon talon droit, l'enfonçant dans la terre. J'y laissais un trou mais m'en moquais éperdument. Je pris la fuite, en direction de la forêt. Je me précipitais sur divers animaux avant de retourner à mon travail.

Prenant en compte la force qu'il m'était nécessaire pour tenir une feuille, je l'appliquais pour le tissu. Je le tâtais, le fis tourner dans ma main et l'effleurais avec mes autres doigts. Je pris le temps d'examiner le tout pour comprendre que je pouvais le tenir un peu plus fermement. Fière de cette découverte, je pris plaisir à enrouler le mètre turquoise autour de moi, terminant par un nœud dans ma nuque. Je fis tournoyer le textile de droite à gauche, souriant. Un applaudissement dans mon dos me fit sursauter. Je me retournais lentement, sentant l'odeur envoûtante de mon compagnon.

 **« Je t'avais dis que c'était un apprentissage facile et rapide. En deux jours, tu as compris comment enregistrer et varier ta force pour les différents matériaux que tu as eu entre les doigts. »** me félicita Jasper.

J'hochais lentement la tête, souriant doucement. Je pouvais être fière de moi.

« **Cela signifie-t-il que je vais pouvoir m'habiller seule désormais ?** » le questionnais-je.

« **Malheureusement, oui. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.** » dit-il doucement.

 **« Peut-être que tu devrais continuer à le faire pour moi ... »** hésitais-je. **« Sait-on jamais … je pourrais déchirer mes vêtements, et ensuite je n'aurais plus rien à me mettre … Je ne peux décemment pas me balader nue … et on ne peut pas vider tes comptes bancaires pour si peu ... »** continuais-je, mutine.

Le sourire qu'il me retourna m'assura qu'il avait compris mon sous-entendu. Je ris et me détournais de lui, me positionnant face à la taule et aux restes des matériaux déposés dans l'herbe. Je pris les heures et les journées suivantes à conditionner ma force pour chaque chose différente qui se présentait à moi. Charlotte avait fini par me laisser travailler seule, chose que j'appréciais. Je pouvais prendre mon temps et réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement pour moi. Je pouvais me poser et m'interroger sur ce que je voulais plus tard. Hormis le fait que je souhaitais garder Jasper auprès de moi, je continuais d'espérer avoir le fin mot de l'histoire de la part des Cullen. Je voulais savoir, comprendre et me venger. Je n'avais ni peur, ni appréhension. Seul la volonté, la colère et l'envie de sang raisonnaient en moi à la pensée de les revoir.

Je fracassais la taule entre mes doigts, la rage tourbillonnant à nouveau en moi. Je venais de perdre le contrôle à la simple image mentale des Cullen. Je me relevais, serrant les poings, tapant mon pied contre la terre. Je pris une profonde inspiration et ravalais le venin qui s'était accumulé dans la bouche. Il me brûla la gorge, l'enflamma avant que ça ne s'apaise un court instant. Je m'affalais à nouveau sur la terre, fermais les paupières, et pris plusieurs longues inspirations. Je fis défiler les images que j'avais de Jasper, lorsqu'il lisait le soir dans le salon. Quand il prenait le temps de m'habiller tous les matins. Les moments où il me rejoignait dans mon lit et que nous observions ensemble la lune illuminer la nuit noire. Toutes nos discussions, simples et pourtant définitivement plus importantes que n'importe quoi d'autres pour moi. Je me souvins alors de ses pupilles orangées qui me choyaient, qui léchaient mon corps, qui buvaient chacun de mes gestes, qui allumaient et excitaient toutes mes émotions. Mon compagnon.

Je sautais sur mes pieds et reniflais les effluves de Jasper jusqu'à le retrouver dans sa chambre, le nez devant l'ordinateur. Sans se détourner de l'écran, un sourire apparût sur son visage alors qu'il tendait un bras vers moi. Il m'invitait silencieusement à le rejoindre et je m'y pressais avec délice.

 **« Que fais-tu ? »** demandais-je.

 **« Quelques recherches sur le Dr Carlisle Cullen. Je cherche leur nouvel base. Ils sont partis il y a moins d'un an. Peu importe là où ils ont déménagé, ils pourront y rester encore quoi … ? Deux ou trois ans non ? Tu auras alors fini ta première année de vampire. »** m'expliqua-t-il.

Je fus touchée par son initiative. Je compris que mon bonheur passait au-delà de tout pour lui. Et il avait assimilé que sans les avoir confrontés, alors je ne pourrais jamais être complètement comblée et sereine. Il me fallait en passer par là pour pouvoir envisager l'avenir, pour pouvoir passer définitivement à autre chose. Je devais et je voulais que les Cullen sachent ce qu'il m'était arrivé par leur faute. Ou tout du moins, par la faute d'Edward. Plus j'y songeais et plus j'avais la sensation que Jasper avait raison. Même si je restais persuadée que le télépathe ne pouvait pas mentir à ses parents adoptifs, il ne leur avait pas dis la vérité non plus. Mensonge par omission en soit … Je me doutais qu'Emmett et Esmée ne savaient pas de quelle manière Edward m'avait quittée, seule dans les bois. Connaissant Emmett, je me doutais et j'espérais qu'il n'aurait pas laisser faire cela, qu'il m'aurait défendue, qu'il serait venu à mon secours. S'il avait su. Mais ce n'était très certainement pas le cas. Rosalie ne m'aimait pas et je ne m'attendais à rien venant d'elle. Elle était si égocentrique et centrée sur elle-même … Je restais toujours interdite en percevant l'amour qu'Emmett, si adorable, avait pour elle. C'était une vipère et lui un ourson. Elle l'étranglait, le mangeait, le tenait serrer contre elle, l'empêchant de fuir s'il le voulait. Seulement, malgré cela, elle l'aimait en retour. Elle était sa compagne. Seul Alice et Carlisle me laissaient pantoise. Je n'arrivais pas à déceler jusqu'à quel point ils étaient mêlés à la rupture d'Edward et par conséquent, à ce qu'il m'était arrivé avec Laurent et Victoria. Toutes ces tortures subies étaient-elle en partie de leur faute ? Carlisle, protecteur de l'espèce humaine, aurait-il été prêt à me laisser vivre cet enfer s'il l'avait su au préalable ? L'aurait-il jugé nécessaire pour sauver sa famille ? Ma mort pour la survie de sa famille ? Les Volturis n'auraient plus eu quoique ce soit à reprocher aux Culllen si j'étais morte entre les mains de Victoria.

 **« Chérie ? »** m'appela Jasper.

 **« Désolée, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. »**

 **« J'ai remarqué … »** sourit-il taquin. **« As-tu fini ton entraînement pour aujourd'hui ? »**

Je soupirais avant de lui répondre.

 **« Oui je vais m'arrêter là. De toute façon, j'ai compris comment cela fonctionnait. J'aimerais commencé le combat avec Peter. »**

 **« Il va rentrer dans deux jours. Il a des nouvelles pour toi. »** m'avertit-il. **« Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais, mais il veut te parler dès qu'il sera là. »**

Je secouais la tête et m'éloignais de quelques pas. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir dormir. Le temps aurait passé si vite … En tant que vampire, le temps se déroulait d'une manière différente. Je ne savais pas bien comment m'occuper pour ces deux prochains jours. J'avais besoin que Peter soit là immédiatement afin d'avoir toutes les informations. Je fis le choix de m'allonger dans le lit, laissant Jasper continuer ses recherches.

 **« Peut-être pourrions-nous mettre mes affaires ici ? »** murmurais-je. **« J'aimerais rester là. Pour toujours. »**

Je fermais les paupières et inspirais lentement. Je perçus les mouvements du jean de mon compagnon lorsqu'il se tourna sur la chaise. J'entendis sa respiration se stopper avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Ses cheveux volèrent autour de sa tête, diffusant son odeur un peu plus dans la chambre.

 **« Tu as de la place dans le placard. On y rangera tes vêtements et tout ce que Peter nous ramènera. »** commença-t-il. Il eut une brève hésitation avant de reprendre. **« Nous pouvons revenir ici lorsque nous aurons confronté Les Cullen. Seulement, j'aurais apprécié te faire découvrir le monde. Je dois également te conduire aux Volturis. »**

 **« Pourquoi ça ? »** paniquais-je en me redressant.

 **« Cela fait parti de nos lois Bella. Lorsque nous modifions un humains, comme je l'ai fait pour toi, alors nous devenons leur tuteur pendant leur première année. À la fin de votre année, nous devons vous présenter aux rois. Soit vous êtes considérés comme bien éduqués, et vous êtes libres. Soit vous êtes considérés comme trop sauvages et ils vous détruisent. »** m'expliqua-t-il.

Je sautais sur mes pieds, le pointant du doigt.

 **« Personne ne m'a jamais raconté cela ! »** crachais-je.

 **« Alors les Cullen ont fauté bien plus qu'on ne le croit. Ils auraient dû t'en informer. Dans tous les cas, ils n'auraient même pas dû te quitter. C'était la transformation ou la mort pour toi, et ils le savaient très bien ! »** s'agaça-t-il. **« Peu importe ! De toute façon, tu es bien éduquée, alors tu ne cours aucun risque. Toutefois, les rois risquent de détruire les Cullen, ou tout du moins Edward pour ce qu'il a fait. À moins que tu ne le tues avant. »** dit-il froidement.

Je me rassis sur le lit, me tordant les mains. Comment Jasper pouvait être si sûr que les Volturis ne me tueraient pas ? Comment pouvait-il croire que j'étais bien éduquée ? Je n'avais rien appris ! Je ne savais ni contenir ma soif ni me battre. Je n'avais pas de contrôle sur moi-même. Je m'énervais au moindre manque, au moindre besoin, au moindre raté. Je n'étais qu'une nouvelle née âgée de trois mois et demi. Apprendre à me concentrer sur une discussion avait presque pris trois mois. Comment pouvait-il considérer cela comme une bonne éducation ?!

 **« Arrête ça ! »** grogna mon compagnon. **« Je vois ton visage se tordre. Je sais que tu ne me comprends pas Bella, mais je t'assure que tu ne risques rien. J'ai connu un tas de nouveau né. Aucun ne se tenait aussi bien que toi à ton âge. Peter va t'apprendre à te battre. Ça te demandera un mois, deux peut-être. Avec une entraînement quotidien, tu y arriveras très vite. Je n'en doutes pas. Et pour ta soif … Cela dépendra de toi et de ta volonté. »** conclut-il.

 **« Qu'adviendra-t-il de Riley alors ? »**

 **« Je l'amènerais avec nous. Je me porterais garant de lui. »** m'assura-t-il.

Je pris la soirée à réorganiser mes pensées sur tout ce que Jasper m'avait révélée. Je ne connaissais pas aussi bien le monde vampire que je ne l'avais cru. Toutefois, je pouvais y remédier grâce aux livres dont les Whitlock disposaient. Les lois étaient rédigées quelque part, j'en étais sûre. Il me faudrait seulement récupérer le bon livre. Aller fouiller dans leur bibliothèque.

À l'aube, je retournais tâter la taule jusqu'à être apte à la soulever sans la briser ou la tordre. Cela me prit la matinée. Charlotte arriva en courant m'accompagnant chasser. Elle m'empêcha de rentrer à la maison, me demandant de toucher un arbre, d'attraper une fleur, d'arracher un brin d'herbe … Nous passâmes l'après-midi à tourbillonner dans la nature et à tester ma force sur la nature. De nombreux arbres furent déracinés, écorchés, brisés. Des trous dans la terre apparurent lorsque je voulus prendre de l'herbe et des fleurs sauvages mises en poussière. Néanmoins, à la fin de la journée, j'avais accompli une nouvelle tâche.

Alors que nous étions sur la route pour revenir à la maison, j'aperçus Jasper courir à toute vitesse dans notre direction. Un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage, dévoilant ses dents acérées. Il m'attrapa dans ses bras, me faisant virevolter. Il rit un bref instant avant de s'arrêter de tourner et de me reposer au sol. Charlotte réclama des explications qu'il s'empressa de donner.

 **« Je sais où ils sont ! J'ai trouvé où logent les Cullen. Et dans quelques mois, nous irons détruire cet enculé d'Edward. »** ricana-t-il.

Il m'observa et son sourire se fit plus doux. Ses pupilles m'observaient avec attention et tendresse. J'étais une pierre précieuse, choyée et aimée auprès de lui. Comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Je l'embrassais et le tirais vers la maison pour avoir plus de renseignements.


	18. Informations

_Bonsoir !_

 _Mon ordinateur ne me facilite vraiment pas la tâche … J'ai un clavier USB car celui de mon ordi portable ne fonctionne plus. Sauf que désormais, mon ordinateur ne reconnaît plus ce que je branche par USB. Ça ne fonctionne que par intermittence, donc je ne peux écrire que lorsque mon ordinateur me le permet._

 _Je m'excuse vraiment de ces désagrément, toutefois je n'ai pas les moyens actuellement de m'acheter un nouvel ordinateur …_

 _Ajoutez à cela ma reprise d'étude et vous avez le mélange parfait ! -_-'_

 _Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !_

 _Ce chapitre n'est pas fou, mais je mets des informations en place !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux ! _

Nous nous pressâmes jusqu'à la maison, où nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Jasper grimpa dans sa chambre et en revînt quelques secondes plus tard avec son ordinateur portable. Il le posa sur la table basse et je descendis du canapé pour m'installer sur le tapis. Je m'approchais de l'écran.

 **« Cela n'a pas été aussi simple que je l'aurais cru ! »** s'étonna d'abord Jasper. **« Le Docteur Cullen sait cacher ses traces ! Il ne fait aucun état de faits sur sa présence à Forks Bella, ni sur une quelconque mutation. »** continua-t-il.

Je délaissais l'écran pour observer mon compagnon. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe de sa concentration. Il mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre.

 **« J'ai réussi à repérer un Cullen toutefois. Rosalie laisse pas mal d'erreurs derrière elle ! À force de persister, j'ai trouvé un article sur internet. Ça venait d'un journal local. Son nom était cité comme témoin dans une affaire d'enfant maltraité. C'était deux ans avant qu'ils ne débarquent tous à Forks d'après ce que tu m'as dis Bella. Ils étaient à Juneau à ce moment-là. »** nous informa-t-il.

J'étais étonnée qu'elle soit intervenue auprès d'un humain. Pour le sauver de surcroît ! Rosalie m'était toujours apparue comme une femme imbue d'elle-même qui avait peu de soucis pour l'espèce humaine. Cependant, cet article démontait ce que je savais et croyais d'elle. Pourquoi sauver un enfant si elle s'intéressait si peu aux humains ? Je manquais cruellement d'informations à son sujet. Edward avait toujours refusé de me raconter son histoire, déclarant que c'était à elle de le faire si elle le souhaitait. Je respectais cela, mais je percevais désormais tous les blancs et trous que j'avais sur l'histoire des Cullen. Le belle blonde était peut-être entièrement différente de ce que je connaissais d'elle. Le télépathe ne m'avait jamais dressé un beau tableau d'elle, me poussant toujours à m'en tenir éloignée. Je la craignais à travers ce qu'il me contait d'elle. Peut-être était-ce là une énième manipulation de la part d'Edward ? La seule certitude que j'avais, c'était qu'elle ne me voulait pas dans la famille. Elle me haïssait très clairement. Ses pupilles froides me dardaient chaque fois que j'étais suffisamment proche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse m'apercevoir. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs fulgurants, me signalant le danger qu'elle représentait. Durant ma relation avec Edward, j'avais appris à fuir la jeune Hale. Sûrement aurais-je plutôt dû me rapprocher d'elle afin de connaître tous les sombres secrets des Cullen. J'étais persuadée à présent que Rosalie en savait bien plus que n'importe qui. Plus qu'Alice et ses visions. Plus qu'Edward et sa télépathie. Elle m'apparaissait sous un autre jour : protectrice de l'espèce humaine. Sauf moi, pauvre petite Bella qu'elle exécrait.

Jasper posa sa main sur ma cuisse, me reconnectant à la discussion.

 **« Nous savons donc qu'ils ont été à Juneau, puis à Forks. Par logique, j'en ai déduis qu'ils n'étaient pas retournés là-bas, à moins qu'ils veuillent tous arrêter de faire semblant d'être une famille humaine. Selon les dires de Bella, c'est tout bonnement contraire à ce qu'ils sont. J'ai supposé qu'ils continuaient à voyager dans le Nord, afin de rester dans les zones froides et humides. »** argumenta-t-il.

 **« As-tu trouvé quelques chose ? »** s'impatienta Charlotte.

 **« Oui. Il semblerait que les Cullen se soient séparés en deux groupes. J'ai trouvé un second article au sujet de Rosalie. Elle aurait participé à un marathon humain, réalisé par une association contre le cancer des seins. Elle est arrivée dans les dix premiers. »**

 **« Où était-ce !? »** réclamais-je.

 **« À Williston dans le Dakota du Nord. »**

 **« Très bien. Tu as dis qu'ils s'étaient scindés en deux ? »** s'intéressa Charlotte.

 **« Oui. Rosalie est très certainement avec son compagnon Emmet. Dans l'article, il y avait une photo des concurrents. Il me semble qu'Alice était avec Rosalie. »** ajouta Jasper.

Je soupirais. Si Alice était avec le couple, peut-être n'était-elle pas impliquée dans ce qu'Edward m'avait fait subir. Peut-être l'avait-elle vu dans une vision, mais que cela avait été trop tard pour agir ? Tout du moins, si elle n'était pas avec le télépathe malgré leur relation étroite, il n'y avait qu'une explication possible : ils s'étaient disputés. Et leur conflit devait être intense pour qu'ils en soient arrivés à cette séparation.

 **« Une minute ! »** m'exclamais-je, **« Comment en es-tu arrivé à conclure qu'ils étaient divisés ? Cela ne prouve en aucun cas qu'ils ne vivent plus tous ensemble ! »**

 **« Parce que j'ai cherché les faits et gestes des Cullen sur le web et qu'à force de chercher, j'ai fini par trouver. J'ai donc appris que le Docteur Carlisle Masen, sa femme et son fils, se sont installés il y a quelques mois à Seneca dans l'Oregon. »** me répondit Jasper. **« J'ai appelé un contact. Il va loger dans la même ville pour les surveiller. S'ils décident de déménager, nous le saurons. »** m'assura mon compagnon.

Je fus étonnée qu'il soit parvenu à trouver des informations aussi vite. Je lui souris, reconnaissante. J'avais hâte que Peter rentre à la maison afin d'apprendre à me battre. J'étais si pressée de passer chaque étape pour me retrouver finalement face à Edward. Je me demandais si lui procurer les tortures que j'avais subi entre les mains de Victoria me satisferait. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Victoria avait sur m'attraper, me kidnapper, me séquestrer dans ce foutu chalet moisis ! Si Edward ne m'avait pas quitté aussi brutalement, si toute la famille Cullen ne m'avait pas abandonné de cette façon, alors peut-être, seulement peut-être, n'aurais-je pas eu à vivre toute cette merde. Je rejetais la faute sur le télépathe, tout en sachant que Victoria aurait agis, d'une amnière ou d'un autre. Mais il me fallait un coupable sur qui décharger ma rage et il faisait une très bonne victime. Le voir me ferait probablement l'anéantir plus vite, par simple décapitation à cause de la haine qui m'animait. Ou bien l'instinct sauvage de vampire me ferait jouer avec lui …

Je soufflais puis repoussais l'ordinateur plus loin. Nous en avions fini pour ce soir. Ma vengeance n'était pas pour tout de suite et nous le savions. Pouvoir positionner les Cullen et les surveiller de loin étaient suffisant en attendant de pouvoir leur faire face. C'était quelque chose que je languissais par dessus tout : les confronter et savoir, enfin, la vérité.

 **« Jasper, en tant que militaire, penses-tu qu'il serait préférable de les confronter tous les six d'un coup, ou bien d'aller au préalable en direction de Rosalie ? »** quémandais-je.

Je le vis réfléchir quelques secondes, imaginant sans aucun doute tous les scénarios possibles.

 **« Le moins éprouvant pour toi, en tant que nouvelle née, serait d'y aller par étape. Le plus facile avec les filles et Emmett. Puis le plus difficile : Edward et ses parents adoptifs. Tu risques d'être très secouée émotionnellement parlant. »** décrit-il lentement.

 **« Sans oublier que d'après tes dires, le télépathe est un sacré manipulateur ! Si nous les regroupions tous les six ensembles, il pourrait tenter de tous les retourner contre toi. Les avoir séparer nous permettra de découvrir la vérité. »** rajouta Charlotte **« Je pense que même Rosalie serait apte à t'écouter si Edward n'est pas présent pour foutre la merde. Et Alice, qui était si proche de lui, aura la tête plus libre et plus indépendante pour penser par elle-même. Il ne sera pas présent pour lui retourner le cerveau ! »** conclut-elle.

Je passer le reste de la journée et de la soirée à retourner tout ce qu'il venait d'être dit dans ma tête. Prendre le temps de réfléchir à propos d'Edward et de mon passé avec lui m'aider, malgré que mes souvenirs soient flous.

Ce n'est qu'alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon, projetant des éclats rosés et orangés partout dans le ciel, qu'un bruit de course se fit entendre. Je me redressais vivement, tendant l'oreille. Je me doutais que c'était Peter qui rentrait nous rapporter des informations. Je fus tout à coup envahie par le stress et l'appréhension. Je redoutais ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir nous annoncer. Je craignais le sort de mes amis lorsque Victoria m'avait prise. Avait-elle scellé l'avenir d'Angela et Ben ? Avait-elle choisi d'épargner mes deux meilleurs amis ? Et les loups ? Quand était-il d'eux ? Étaient-ils parvenus à sauver mon père ? À prendre soin de lui et à le consoler ? Charlie avait-il sombré ?

Je poussais un profond soupire et me rassis dans le fauteuil tandis que Peter poussait la porte. Il se précipita sur sa compagne, me faisant trembler. Il l'embrassa et la cajola un long moment, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait. Jasper vint près de moi et s'installa contre mon flan. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me ramena contre sa poitrine, patientant que les deux amoureux finissent par se détacher l'un de l'autre. Quand ce fut le cas, Peter fixa son regard sur Jasper et hocha la tête, puis il m'examina un long moment. Je visualisais une nouvelle fois ses innombrables morsures et frissonnais contre mon compagnon.

 **« Je m'excuse pour avoir était aussi long, Major. Il y a eu quelques complications, rien de grave toutefois. »** déclara Peter.

 **« Explique-nous tout. »** exigea Jasper.

 **« Pour commencer, je suis directement parti à la maison des Swan. J'ai récupéré un sac à dos de Bella, j'y ai mis les objets et vêtements où son odeur humaine était les plus fortes. »** dit-il en lançant un sac dans notre direction. Je l'attrapais habilement et il poursuivit. **« Ton père n'était pas présent. J'ai donc commencé par aller à ton lycée. Il y a tout un autel à ton honneur, avec des fleurs, des bougies, des lettres, des photos et des peluches. Tout est réalisé part tes camarades dans l'espoir que ta disparition soit résolue. Ils t'attendent tous sans savoir si tu es toujours en vie … »** résuma Peter.

 **« Angela et Ben ? »** implorais-je

 **« Après quelques péripéties, je suis parvenu à savoir où habitait ton amie. Je m'y suis rendu et j'ai constaté qu'elle était toujours en vie. Ben aussi. Je les ai observés plusieurs jours. Ils se soutiennent je crois. Évidemment, ils ne sont pas très épanouis. Ton absence soudaine les a marqués, mais ils s'en remettront d'ici quelques années je pense. »** avoua-t-il doucement.

Jasper serra mon épaule et me tint contre lui un long moment. Je respirais son odeur, essayant de ne pas éclater en sanglot. Ils étaient en vie. Ils allaient vieillir. Ils se marieraient et finiraient par avoir des enfants. La vie continuait pour eux et je serais mise de côté dans leur esprit. Peut-être auront-ils une fille, qu'ils appelleraient Bella à mon honneur. Peut-être pas. J'étais soulagée que Victoria ne s'en soit pas prise à eux. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

 **« Lorsque j'ai eu les informations qu'il me fallait sur tes amis, je suis retourné chez toi. J'espérais apercevoir ton père mais il y avait une puanteur indéchiffrable qui tourbillonnait autour de chez toi. J'ai compris ensuite que ça provenait des loups dont tu nous as parlés. »** commença-t-il. **« En réalité, je l'ai assimilé quand je me suis retrouvé en face d'un des leurs, dans les bois qui entourent ton ancienne maison. L'animal a manqué de m'attaquer, mais j'ai eu l'audace de prononcer ton nom, et c'est ce qui m'a sauvée la vie. »** résuma Peter.

 **« As-tu été blessé ? »** s'inquiéta Charlotte.

Il secoua la tête tout en lui souriant.

 **« En quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus de loup, mais un homme nu en face de moi. Il s'est présenté comme un certain « Jacob ». Nous avons discuté un long moment tous les deux. Ils m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé quand Victoria t'a kidnappé. Veux-tu l'entendre ? »** me questionna-t-il.

Étais-je prête à entendre ce qu'elle leur avait fait après m'avoir assommée ? J'avais bien stipulé aux loups de rester en dehors de ça. Qu'ils devaient se préoccuper de mon père et non plus de moi. J'étais condamnée. Mais j'avais vite réaliser qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas et j'avais peur des pertes qu'ils avaient très certainement eu. Étrangement, je n'avais jamais discuté avec Riley de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intérêt de le lui demander. Peut-être par crainte, par peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'avouer. Je ne voulais pas en avoir après lui, même s'il en avait blessé un. Ou tué.

Je hochais la tête envers Peter. Je _devais_ savoir.

 **« Jacob m'a raconté que Victoria t'avait assommé puis lancé dans les bras d'un autre vampire. Je suppose qu'il s'agissait de Riley. Elle lui a ordonné d'avancer alors qu'elle a commencé à se battre contre les loups. Elle en a mordu un et blessé trois autres. »** abrégea-t-il. **« Sais-tu ce qu'une morsure provoque aux loups Bella ? »** s'enquit Peter.

Je répondis par la négative. Il m'expliqua alors que le venin des vampires détruisait un loup. Lorsque je lui demandais qui était mort, il souffla le prénom de Jared. Je ne connaissais pas bien et bien que cela soit cruel, j'étais simplement soulagée que ce ne soit pas Jacob ou Seth. Seth était bien trop jeune. Jacob était celui qui pouvait prendre soin de mon père.

 **« Jacob m'a demandée ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Je lui ai dis que tu lui téléphonerais pour lui raconter si tu le souhaites. »**

Peter sortit un papier de la poche de son jean qu'il me tendit. J'y vis un numéro de téléphone sous le prénom du jeune Black.

 **« Il pourra lui aussi t'en dire plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne m'a pas donné plus de détails que cela. En ce qui concerne ton père … Jacob a accepté de me dire que les loups l'ont dirigé vers Sue. Comme tu le leur avais conseillé apparemment. Bien que tu lui manques plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, il se remet grâce à elle. Ceux sont les paroles du loup. »** conclut-il.

Nous discutâmes tous les quatre de mes amis et des informations que Peter m'avait amenée. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil laissa place à une nuit sombre et étoilée que Peter et Charlotte s'éclipsèrent dans leur chambre. Jasper me garda contre son corps un long moment que je n'interrompis qu'à l'instant où ma gorge s'enflamma à nouveau


	19. Formation

_Bonsoir !_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, nous approchons de nouveaux rebondissements et j'ai plus que hâte de vous écrire la suite. Je suis navrée pour l'attente entre les postes de chapitre mais je fais ce que je peux …:/_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Jasper et moi décidâmes de laisser Peter et Charlotte se retrouver tranquillement. Mon compagnon prit alors le soin de me faire découvrir la région du Canada où nous logions. Nous nous promenâmes plusieurs jours dans les bois, nous arrêtant seulement pour nous nourrir. Il en profita pour me demander ce que j'envisageais de faire avec les Cullen.

 **« Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas très bien. »** hésitais-je. **« Je sais que je veux parler avec Rosalie. Parce qu'elle est celle qui me détestait et j'aimerais avoir son avis sur la situation. Je sais qu'Emmett sera là et à l'écoute. Mais pour Alice, je ne suis encore sûre de rien. »**

 **« Pourquoi ça ? »**

 **« Je crois qu'au fond de moi, son départ m'a atteint plus que ceux des autres Cullen. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Elle avait le don de la vision. Je pense qu'inconsciemment, j'espérais qu'elle me sauverait de Victoria. »** expliquais-je.

 **« Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Tu sais Bella, il est possible qu'elle n'ai rien vu. Nos dons ne sont pas infaillibles. »** rétorqua Jasper

Je soupirais, enregistrant ce qu'il me disait. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était probable qu'Alice ne sache rien de ce que j'avais vécu. Toutefois, je me questionnais toujours autant sur son implication dans le désastre qu'était devenue ma vie humaine. J'avais tant de questions et si peu de réponse …

 **« Confronter une première partie des Cullen te fera du bien. Je sais que tu en as besoin, mais tu n'es pas encore prête émotionnellement … Je ne te sens peut-être pas aussi intensément que les autres, néanmoins je perçois quand même tes émotions. Tu restes encore perdue et instable quelques fois. Ça te desservirait de les rencontrer maintenant. »** m'informa mon compagnon.

J'hochais la tête, confirmant ses dires. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas faire face au groupe Rosalie, Emmett et Alice actuellement. J'avais besoin de plus de temps pour cela. J'avais besoin plus que tout de me préparer à cette rencontre qui allait arriver dans quelques mois. Il était évident que j'allais apprendre beaucoup de choses lors de cette entrevue avec les jeunes Cullen. Des éléments nouveaux allaient sortir et ils n'allaient pas être bons. Ça n'allait pas me plaire, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Il m'était difficile d'admettre à voix haute que je ne connaissais pas autant cette famille de vampire que je ne l'avais alors cru lorsque j'étais humaine. Depuis ma transformation, j'avais eu maintes preuves pour m'affirmer ce fait : ils m'étaient tous inconnus. Ils avaient su jouer la comédie face à moi, à l'exception peut-être d'Emmet et Rosalie.

Je fermais les paupières et soufflais doucement. Je chassais de mon esprit ces vampires végétariens pour me concentrer sur mon compagnon. Nous reprîmes notre chemin et notre promenade. Nous revînmes vers Charlotte et Peter quelques semaines plus tard. Cette séparation nous avait fait un grand bien. Chacun de nous avait pu se retrouver et se recentrer sur son compagnon. Jasper et moi avions beaucoup parlé et voyagé dans le Canada et l'Alaska. Nous avions également profité de ce temps ensemble pour découvrir nos corps et nos plaisirs plus en détail. J'avais goûté de nouveau animaux, buvant auprès de mon conjoint. Jasper n'était jamais bien loin, toujours en alerte afin de me protéger d'un quelconque danger.

Pour autant, ces moments de plaisir étaient à présent derrière nous. Mon entraînement au combat allait démarrer, aux côtés de Peter et Jasper. Charlotte m'avait promis de rester sur le terrain et d'intervenir si j'en ressentais l'envie et le besoin. Savoir qu'une femelle était présente m'apportait une forme d'apaisement que je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer. Peter et Jasper étaient face à moi, torses nus et cicatrices apparentes. Je fus déstabilisée un cours instant, durant lequel Peter en profita pour faire un bond au dessus de ma tête. Je me retournais en vitesse mais il fut plus vif que moi. Son bras empoigna mon cou et ses dents se dévoilèrent contre ma jugulaire. À l'endroit exact où Jasper m'avait mordue lors de notre premier rapport sexuel. Là où se situe la marque de mon compagnon d'éternité. J'étais à lui. Uniquement à lui. Et personne n'allait toucher à cette morsure, mis à part mon compagnon. La rage éclata en moi face à ce geste. Un grognement bas sortit de ma cage thoracique et tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Jasper alerta Peter mais je le mordis violemment, arrachant la peau de son bras tandis qu'il était projeté des kilomètres plus loin. D'un saut, je fus accroupie devant mon mâle, grognant et feulant tandis que l'adversaire revenait en trombe. Sa face était furieuse, des sons provenaient de lui, tentant de me faire fuir. Mais je devais protéger mon mâle ! Il était à moi et personne ne devait le toucher ! Je grognais plus encore tandis que le danger approchait. Je reculais plus près de celui que je défendais, touchant ses mollets avec mes talons. Je sentis la rage sortir de mon corps et s'installer tout autour de nous deux. Je la poussais plus loin. Je souhaitais éloigner le danger de nous, l'envoyer au loin et qu'il ne revienne plus. J'entendais vaguement mon mâle prononcer des mots et des phrases mais tout ce qui m'intéressait était ce danger qui continuait de s'avancer vers nous, malgré mes avertissements. La rage et le besoin de protection s'emballèrent plus encore et claquèrent. L'adversaire s'envola et atterrit lourdement à l'orée des bois. L'hésitation entre l'anéantir et protéger mon mâle battit en moi jusqu'à ce que le besoin de protection prenne le dessus. La femelle au poil court courut jusqu'au danger et le redressa. Je les entendis grogner au loin puis ils disparurent. Le mâle, derrière moi, se déplaça doucement jusqu'à me couper la vue. Il se baissa et j'aperçus ses pupilles orangées. À moi ! Il était à moi !

 **« Hey Bella ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Peter ? »** me demanda-t-il.

Son sourire en coin me signifiait qu'il le savait déjà. Je grognais, souhaitant arracher quelques doigts à son « ami ».

 **« Tu n'aurais pas du lui arracher la peau. »** me réprimanda-t-il.

 **« Il s'est attaqué à toi ! »** crachais-je.

 **« Non, pas du tout. Il t'entraînait. »**

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche. Ma main se plaça instinctivement sur la morsure de mon compagnon.

 **« Que s'est-il passé Bella ? »**

 **« Il allait me mordre là où tu m'as marquée. Il n'a pas le droit de faire. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi Jasper. Il … »** je soufflais lourdement, en proie à mes émotions.

 **« Sais-tu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »**

 **« Je t'ai défendu et protégé. »** murmurais-je.

 **« Oui mais je ne parle pas de ça. Qu'as-tu fait à Peter ? »**

 **« Je l'ai mordu et je l'ai jeté loin de nous. »** fis-je en haussant les épaules.

 **« Non Bella. Tu l'as mordu, mais tu ne l'as pas lancé. Ton don l'a fait pour nous. Deux fois. Il a élancé Peter dans les airs puis il nous a entourés. Il a empêché Peter de nous approcher. Même moi, je ne pouvais pas sortir. Tu as comme … formé un dôme autour de nous. Tu nous as protégés. »** m'informa-t-il doucement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien où il voulait en venir.

 **« Ton don se renforce de jours en jours … Plus tu apprends et vieillis en tant que vampire, moins je te ressens. Tu es douée Bella et cela s'accentue en continu. Tu as dis qu'en tant qu'humaine Edward ne pouvait lire tes pensées. Mais Alice te voyait. Je pense qu'à présent, même Alice ne peut plus te percevoir. »** enchaîna-t-il. **« Les Volturi vont te redouter chérie. »** sourit-il tendrement.

Je fermais les paupières et me roulais en boule. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne souhaitais pas que les rois nous anéantissent par crainte ou par haine. Je n'avais pas envie de croiser leurs routes auparavant et après ce qu'il venait de se passer, cela m'apparaissait encore moins tentant. Je fis rejouer la scène dans ma tête et réalisais que Jasper avait raison. J'avais mordu Peter, arrachant de la peau, et ne l'avait plus touché ensuite. Pourtant, il s'était retrouvé projeté deux fois dans les airs.

 **« Comment va Peter ?! »** paniquais-je **« Il doit me haïr et il ne va plus vouloir m'entraîner … J'ai besoin qu'il me forme Jasper, j'ai besoin que vous le fassiez ! »** m'alarmais-je.

 **« Il ne te déteste pas, et il a vécu assez de combats pour ne pas ressentir une atroce douleur. Toutefois, il est plutôt agacé par la morsure. Il sait que c'est de sa faute pour avoir approché notre marque, alors il ne t'en veut pas. »** déclara Jasper.

Je fus sur mes pieds une seconde plus tard et je courais en direction de la maison. J'espérais pouvoir me faire pardonner par le frère de mon compagnon. Dès que je l'aperçus, je me confondis en excuses tandis qu'il reculait de quelques pas.

 **« Ok femme ! Arrêtez de vous approcher, toi et ton don ! »** grinça-t-il. **« Ce n'est pas parce que j'en suis la première victime que ça te donne le droit de l'expérimenter sur moi autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras ! »** ricana-t-il tranquillement. **« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour avoir fait une erreur telle que celle-ci. »**

C'est ainsi que se conclut alors mon premier entraînement.

Les semaines suivantes furent différentes. Jasper ne nous accompagna plus. Peter me montra diverses techniques de défense et d'attaque, accompagné de Charlotte. Il me rappela sans cesse de ne pas me laisser submerger par mon instinct et de ne pas compter uniquement sur ma force de nouvelle née. Après tout, elle allait diminuer après ma première année vampirique. Charlotte rajoutait à chaque fois qu'elle ne durerait que quelques mois encore. Ils m'enseignèrent tous ce qu'ils avaient appris au combat : la stratégie, les techniques de combat au corps à corps, et des techniques de combat plus aériennes. Après trois semaines d'entraînements quotidiens, le couple fit appel à mon compagnon. D'après eux, il ne restait qu'à me faire endurer la souffrance et la douleur tout en faisant face à un duel pour que ma formation soit complète. Jasper avait refusé, argumentant que de toute façon, il ne parvenait pas à m'atteindre avec mon don qui faisait barrage. S'ensuivit alors une conversation à propos de mon talent et de comment le contrôler.

 **« Peut-être que les Volturis pourront nous informer. »** proposais-je.

 **« Ou peut-être qu'ils voudront te garder. »** souligna Peter.

 **« Ils ne le peuvent pas. »** affirma fermement Jasper.

 **« Tu les as toujours évités depuis qu'ils sont apparus dans le Sud. Et c'est pour une bonne raison. Ils te veulent aussi. »** cracha Charlotte.

 **« Mais ils savent pertinemment qu'ils ne font pas le poids. Je serais capable de supporter le don de Jane tout en restant debout et vous le savez. Il serait amusant de lui faire goûter à ce qu'elle peut insuffler justement ! »** s'amusa mon compagnon. **« Et sans parler de moi, imaginez que les dons des jumeaux rebondissent sur Bella tout comme le mien !? »** supposa-t-il.

 **« Quels sont leurs talents ? »** voulus-je savoir.

 **« Jane est capable de faire souffrir un vampire en le regardant, une douleur similaire à celle de la transformation. Alec, son jumeau, est tout l'inverse. Il enlève tous les sens. Ils ont la réputation d'être cruels, et cette image les précède partout dans le monde. »** me raconta Peter.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite le reste des arguments de Peter et Charlotte. J'avais déjà pris ma décision. Même si je redoutais les rois plus que tout, même si j'aurais adoré et préféré ne jamais les rencontrer, il nous fallait les rencontrer pour en savoir davantage sur mon don. J'avais conscience qu'ils étaient fourbes, les Cullen et les Withlock m'en avaient bien assez racontée pour que je le sache. Les Volturis allaient tenté de nous enrôler, Jasper et moi. Ils allaient certainement nous faire du chantage, sous toute ses formes possibles et imaginables. Nous allions devoir être fermes si nous voulions pouvoir sortir et repartir de l'Italie indemnes. Il subsistait toutefois un problème.

 **« Nous allons y aller. Jasper doit, de toute façon, me présenter aux rois à la fin de ma première année. »** coupais-je les garçons. **« Mais avant ça, vous devez finir de m'éduquer. Vous devez m'apprendre à retenir ma soif et surtout, vous devez m'apprendre à ne pas sauter sur tous les humains. »**


	20. Contrôle

_Bonjour à toutes / tous_

 _Je vous poste rapidement ce chapitre que j'avais écris dernièrement. Je voulais aussi vous avertir : **mon ordinateur ne fonctionne plus du tout** (il ne s'allume plus). Par conséquent, j'utilise celui de ma sœur en attendant. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais pouvoir poster les nouveaux chapitres … _

_J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Cinq mois me furent nécessaire pour obtenir une emprise et un contrôle suffisant sur ma soif. Peter commença par induire les bois où je chassais de sang humain. Les arbres, l'herbe, les fleurs … des petites gouttes par ci par là qui se transformèrent en quantité plus grande au fur et à mesure. La première fois que je sentis le fumet si doux et succulent, ma rationalité me quitta totalement au profit de la nécessité et du besoin d'obtenir ce sang. J'avais perdu l'attrait pour les animaux. Plus rien ne comptait hormis ces effluves que Peter avait installé. J'avais perdu la tête et avait reniflé pour savoir où était ma proie. J'avais gratté l'écorce d'un arbre, l'avais presque mâché dans l'espoir d'avoir plus qu'une simple goutte. Puis j'avais filé et arraché l'herbe. J'avais creusé la terre avant de m'effondrer de désarrois en constatant que je ne pouvais pas avoir ce sang. Il m'avait fallu une journée entière pour parvenir à me reprendre et à mettre cette odeur de côté. Le bras droit de Jasper avait poursuivi mon éducation pendant des semaines, jusqu'à rentrer de ses chasses avec ses vêtements imbibés de sang frais. Il cachait ensuite ses tenues dans les bois : sous la terre, en haut d'un arbre, dans les arbustes … tout y était passé. Plus ma résistance augmentait, plus il variait ses manières de me faire respirer l'odeur des humains. Jasper ne pouvant augmenter ma soif pour tester mon contrôle, j'avais, sous leur demande, diminué mes chasses. Ainsi, lorsque j'allais m'abreuver j'étais totalement hors de contrôle et en proie à mes émotions. Après trois mois et demi, j'avais approché des humains pour la première fois. D'abord des campeurs dans la forêt, puis des agriculteurs, jusqu'à être apte à aller en ville sans m'attaquer aux humains. La première expérience fut difficile. Sentir le parfum des randonneurs qui étaient endormis sous leur tente m'avait retournée. Je m'étais accrochée à un arbre, plantant mes ongles afin de m'accrocher à la réalité. J'avais inspiré une première fois avant de couper ma respiration. Une heure m'avait été nécessaire pour que je puisse essayer d'inspirer une seconde fois sans me jeter sur les humains. J'avais passé la nuit aux côtés de mon compagnon et de ses amis. Ils s'étaient tenus prêts à me retenir durant toute la soirée et avaient félicité mes efforts quand l'aube s'était levée. Je comprenais à présent les Cullen et Edward. Ils m'avaient souvent évoquée la difficulté d'obtenir un contrôle correct pour pouvoir vivre auprès des humains. Plusieurs fois, ils m'avaient racontée l'obligation qu'ils avaient de se nourrir régulièrement. J'avais alors appris combien j'avais sous-estimé ce qu'ils avaient tenté de m'expliquer.

Cinq long mois pour apprendre à avoir suffisamment de contrôle et envisager notre départ à Jasper et moi pour l'Italie. J'avais désormais un peu plus de dix mois en tant que vampire. Voir les Volturi maintenant ou dans deux mois en revenait au même d'après Jasper. Nous espérions que les rois ne nous demanderaient – ou plutôt obligeraient – pas à rester auprès d'eux dans le château. Encore une fois, mon compagnon était serein, arguant qu'ils ne prendraient pas un tel risque alors que nous pouvions contrer les dons de la garde. De plus, les Whitlock étant des guerriers aguerris, il était peu probable qu'Aro, Caiüs et Marcus tentent quoique ce soit contre nous. Le fait que je sache Jasper aussi calme me permettait d'être moi-même plus apaisée face au voyage que nous allions faire.

 **« As-tu fini d'emballer tes affaires ? »** m'interrogea mon compagnon.

 **« Oui ! »** répondis-je. **« Nous pouvions y aller. »**

J'attrapais mon sac à dos où j'avais mis quelques vêtements et deux livres. Pour l'occasion, j'avais enfilé un jean, un tee-shirt avec un pull-over par dessus. J'attrapais des basket, une veste avec écharpe et bonnet pour la comédie. Janvier était arrivé, et le grand froid l'avait accompagné. Le Canada était recouvert de neige et de glace. Jasper arriva emmitouflé lui aussi et appela Riley. Ce dernier était rentré deux mois auparavant. Peter l'avait formé, lui aussi, au combat. J'avais alors repris les entraînements pour affronter quelqu'un d'autre que le frère d'arme de mon compagnon. Cela avait été plaisant de mettre en application ce qu'il m'avait appris. Riley avait finalisé sa vengeance et avait mis sous surveillance la seule innocente de la famille de Victoria. Il étai revenu immédiatement et son retour m'avait procurée beaucoup de bien. Sa présence avait quelque chose de relaxant pour moi. Comme si tout était à sa place.

Lorsque nous fûmes prêts tous les trois, nous grimpâmes à l'arrière de la voiture. Peter et Charlotte s'installèrent devant. Ils allaient nous déposer à l'aéroport afin d'éviter d'y laisser un véhicule. Notre avion allait décoller d'ici plusieurs heures ce qui nous laissait le temps d'enregistrer nos billets et nos bagages. À peine garés, les odeurs humaines m'agressèrent. Je cessais de respirer, pris le temps de reléguer ma soif en arrière plan. Je me concentrais sur les effluves de mon amant avant d'oser respirer à nouveau. Lorsque je fus plus confiante sur mon contrôle, j'inspirais doucement et rentrais à l'intérieur. Jasper s'occupa des enregistrements nous laissant Riley et moi sur des sièges. Nous ne bougeâmes qu'au moment de l'appel de notre vol. Nous avions vingt heures de vol avec deux escales. Autant dire que cela allait être long et éprouvant. Pour nous trois.

Et ce fut le cas. Jasper aida Riley autant qu'il put tandis que j'avais opté pour la faciliter : ne pas respirer. Bien que je savais à présent me contrôler, je ne préférais pas tenter une expérience telle que celle-ci. L'avion était rempli de familles, d'enfants et immanquablement je repensais à cette famille que Victoria m'avait amenée. Elle avait réellement été sans scrupule. Garce ! Je soupirais profondément et me plongeais dans mes pensées pour le reste du voyage. Atterrir enfin à Rome fut un véritable soulagement. J'entendis Riley soupirer de bonheur et je souris. Nous récupérâmes nos sacs à dos et filâmes en dehors de l'aéroport. Jasper loua une voiture et nous prîmes la direction de Volterra. Le trajet fut rapide avec un pilote comme mon compagnon. Il se gara presque en centre ville et nous patientâmes jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Dès que le soleil se cacha pour laisser place à une belle lune ronde, nous sortîmes et Jasper nous dirigea vers une grande place. Deux vampires, à en juger par leurs odeurs, arrivèrent sur notre gauche. De longs manteaux dissimulaient leurs apparences et des capuches cachaient leurs visages.

 **« Que voulez-vous ? »** demanda une voix froide mais féminine.

 **« Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec les rois. Je viens leur présenter mes nouveaux nés. »** affirma tranquillement mon compagnon.

 **« Et vous êtes ? »** l'interrogea-t-elle.

 **« Jasper Whitlock. »**

Je vis les vampires face à nous avoir un mouvement de recul.

 **« Suivez-nous ! »** fit le second vampire.

Après diverses ruelles, ils ouvrirent une bouche d'égout et nous firent signe de descendre. Riley sauta le premier et je le suivis. Jasper fut à mes côtés l'instant suivant. Il attrapa ma main et nous avançâmes dans les dédales du château, les deux Volturi nous précédant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un comptoir derrière lequel une humaine était installée. Elle sourit poliment tandis que la femelle expliquait.

 **« Jasper Whitlock aimerait présenter des nouveaux membres de son clan aux rois. Préviens les maîtres. »** ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers nous trois et reprit.

 **« Installez-vous sur les fauteuils. Vous allez être reçus dans quelques instants. »**

Puis ils disparurent. Moins de cinq minutes après leur départ, l'humaine nous désigna une grande porte d'un geste, nous invitant à entrer. Jasper serra ma main, m'encourageant et il nous devança, ouvrant la porte et rentrant dans la salle. Il s'inclina devant les rois. Riley et moi l'imitâmes, et nous ne nous redressâmes qu'après autorisation des dirigeants.

 **« Il est plaisant de te recevoir ici Major. Paraît-il que des nouveaux membres se sont ajoutés à ton clan ? »** questionna celui que je supposais être Aro.

Les Whitlock nous avaient décrit les rois, chacun d'entre eux, et leur dynamique. Il était plutôt facile de deviner qui était qui. Jasper acquiesça et avança sous la demande des rois. Aro tendit sa main et mon compagnon l'empoigna. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques courtes minutes avant de se relâcher. Le maître rit au éclat et me fit signe de m'approcher. Craintivement, je marchais jusqu'à eux et posais ma main dans celle d'Aro.

 **« Rien ! »** s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

 **« Et si tu faisais les présentations ? »** réclama Caïus.

 **« Tu as raison. Voici Isabella Swan, la compagne de Jasper. Il l'a transformée alors qu'elle était en train de mourir sous les coups d'une de nos congénères qui avait elle-même transformé le jeune Riley. »** résuma Aro.

Je tiquais en apercevant Marcus nous observer à l'annonce de son frère. Il nous détailla et son intérêt semblait être piqué désormais.

 **« Pourquoi étais-tu dans les mains d'une vampire jeune Isabella ? »** s'intéressa-t-il.

 **« Elle pensait que j'avais tué son compagnon. »**

Il sourit en secouant la tête et continua son observation. Les rois furent curieux et réclamèrent d'entendre mon histoire. J'observais Jasper qui hocha la tête. Je condensais alors mon passé, démarrant avec mon arrivée à Forks ma rencontre avec les Cullen, la traque de James et l'anniversaire désastreux. J'expliquais comment les Cullen étaient partis, de quelle façon Laurent puis Victoria m'avaient trouvée et attaquée. Les rois voulurent connaître plus en détail les sévices que la femelle m'avait faite vivre et Riley se permit de leur transmettre ce dont il avait été témoin. Je perçus le sursaut des rois au moment où mon ami envoya ses souvenirs. Marcus siffla sévèrement tandis que Caïus avait un sourire mauvais. Aro les fit taire d'un mouvement de main et fit signe à deux des gardes derrière nous d'avancer.

 **« Isabella, Riley, je vous présente mes gardes les plus précieux. Jane et Alec. »** nous présenta-t-il. **« Jane ! »** ordonna-t-il, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je sentis Jasper se tendre à mes côtés tandis que la jeune demoiselle se mit à hurler à mes pieds. Son corps s'affaissa sur le sol, ses yeux se révulsèrent et son visage commença à se fissurer. Aussi soudainement, elle arrêta de hurler et se releva. Elle eut un mouvement, prête à m'attaquer, mais le grognement d'un des rois la fit se ratatiner. Ses pupilles vermeilles me dardaient, attendant un instant pour m'attaquer. Son regard glissa sur Jasper et avant qu'elle n'agisse je me plaçais devant mon compagnon, feulant sur la Volturi. Bien que mon compagnon supportait bien la douleur, je savais aux faibles mouvements de son corps qu'elle l'atteignait avec son don. Ma colère explosa face à son attaque. Je ressentais le besoin féroce de protéger celui que j'aimais. J'étais prête à créer une guerre avec les rois en détruisant cette peste, si cela signifiait que mon compagnon n'avait plus à supporter toute cette merde. Ma rage s'étira et deux élastiques, l'une d'une lueur bleue turquoise et l'autre dorée, s'étirèrent tout autour de moi et se déposèrent autour de Jasper. Je pris quelques secondes pour observer cet étrange phénomène. Je ne l'avais pas perçu lorsque Peter avait tenté de mordre mon cou pendant notre premier entraînement. Pour autant, ces film transparents étaient bien présents. J'essayais de modeler le fil doré autour de Jasper tandis que je tentais d'entourer, comme un dôme, nos deux corps avec la lueur bleue.

Durant ces quelques secondes de réflexions, Jane s'écroula à nouveau. Aro s'agaça de son impertinence. Alors qu'elle se relevait lentement, il grogna sauvagement et un vampire de forte corpulence intervint. Il attrapa la petite blonde et la jeta au fond de la pièce.

 **« Bien ! »** claqua Aro. **« Voilà, mes frères, la seconde raison de leur venue. La petite Isabella semble être un bouclier et ils souhaiteraient obtenir des informations de notre part pour qu'elle puisse apprendre à contrôler son talent. »** détailla-t-il.

 **« Et qu'ensuite ils puissent nous attaquer ? Non ! Nous ne pouvons accéder à leur requête. »** tempêta Caïus, tout en se levant. **« Ils resteront ici et deviendront des Volturis ! Ils serviront leur communauté. Nous ne pouvons permettre à un vampire doté d'un tel don de repartir ! »** cria-t-il

 **« Tu ne pourras faire cela Caïus. Leurs liens sont bien trop solides. Et deux de leur clan sont absents. Deux vampires qui ont participé aux guerres du Sud si je ne m'abuse ! »** rétorqua Marcus.

 **« Deux vampires face à notre garde ! Ils ne feront pas le poids ! »** tonna le roi blond.

 **« Deux vampires, le dieu de la guerre en personne, et deux nouveaux-nés qui sont, je suppose, très bien entraînés ! Les forcer à rester ici conduirait à une guerre ! »** s'agaça Marcus. **« Mes frères, je propose d'échanger nos informations contre leur service sur le territoire américain. »**

Marcus et Aro se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de Caïus. Ils nous demandèrent de sortir le temps de prendre leur décision.


	21. Appréhension

_Bonjour à toutes / tous_

 _J'ai écris ce chapitre à partir d'une application du genre « Word » et je poste à partir de l'application « » alors je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça va donner. Ce que je crains le plus c'est la perte de texte et/ou de la mise en page entre les deux applis et la mise en ligne ... vous me direz ce que ça donne en commentaire ;-)_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées ! J'avoue qu'écrire sur portable n'est pas facile ...**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Nous sortîmes de la salle des trônes et deux gardes nous dirigèrent dans l'espace où nous avions patienté. Jasper s'assit nonchalamment sur un des sièges à notre disposition tandis que Riley commença à faire les cents pas. J'appréhendais la décision des trois rois. Caius semblait virulent et très sûr de lui, il n'allait pas céder. Marcus, quant-à lui, paraissait plus serein et intéressé par les possibilités que nous leur offrions. Il m'avait donnée une image plus stable et plus raisonnable que le roi aux long cheveux blonds. Aro, qui était finalement le leader des trois frères, m'avait laissée perplexe. Il ne s'était pas gêné de réprimander et même sanctionner l'une de ses gardes préférée, me favorisant au passage. Je n'avais aucune doute sur ce que cela signifiait. Jane allait nourrir une haine sans pareil à mon encontre. Et Aro allait certainement espérer avoir une quelconque ascendance sur moi pour l'acte dont il avait fait preuve. Il avait clairement montré à tous son intérêt pour mon talent et le message était passé auprès de ses gardes. Je supposais que même les jumeaux rumineraient dans leur coin plutôt que m'attaquer et perdre leur place de choix auprès de leur maître. Mon compagnon se redressa subitement et laissa un grognement fendre l'air. Il m'attrapa la main et fit un signe à Riley. Ils se positionnèrent devant moi, alors que je me questionnais sur ce qu'il se passait. Le major avait dû percevoir des émotions qui ne lui plaisaient clairement pas.

Les portes de la salle où étaient les rois s'ouvrirent soudainement, laissant apparaître à nouveau les deux gardes. Ils nous invitèrent à rentrer pour découvrir la sentence. Aro, Caius et Marcus se trouvaient assis sur leurs trônes. Leurs visages étaient impassibles et ne laissaient rien deviner sur ce qu'ils avaient décidé. D'après la réaction de Jasper, je pouvais affirmer que ça n'allait pas être bon pour nous. Riley et moi restâmes derrière mon compagnon, chef de notre clan. Il lui revenait d'écouter et d'accepter, ou non, le choix de nos rois. C'est Aro qui se leva. Il adressa un signe à ses frères et prit la parole.

« **Après réunion, nous avons pris notre décision.** » commença-t-il lentement. **« Nous allons, sous plusieurs conditions, accéder à votre requête. »**

Je me retins de souffler de soulagement. Le corps du major restait extrêmement tendu, signe que les termes de l'accord n'allaient pas être doux.

 **« Pour commencer, Isabella aura le droit à des informations sur son don. Renata, mon bouclier personnel, l'entrainera, avec l'aide de nos gardes. La présence du Major Withlock et du jeune Riley seront obligatoires durant ces exercices. Vous ne partirez du château que lorsque Isabella saura contrôler son talent. »** clama-t-il. **« Marcus lui ouvrira sa bibliothèque où vous pourrez effectuer vos recherches complémentaires. »**

Avoir accès à cette bibliothèque signifiait que nous aurions une fontaine de connaissance et de savoir sur les vampires en tout genre à notre disposition. Caius se redressa à son tour, coupant mes réflexions.

 **« En échange de quoi, le clan Withlock sera associé au clan Volturi. Vous aurez à agir en notre nom sur le territoire américain pour chaque problème que nous rencontrerons. »** tonna Caius. **« À votre retour en Amérique, vous aurez pour première mission de vous occuper du clan Cullen, en application avec nos lois ! »** nous annonça-t-il.

Riley souffla doucement à mes côtés. Mon corps se détendit à la perspective de sortir d'ici. Quelques jours, semaines tout au plus, et nous serions de retour en Amérique. Le corps de mon compagnon se relâcha légèrement et il remercia les rois. Il accepta les conditions, réclamant pour combien de temps notre clan serait à leurs services. Marcus répondît calmement que deux décennies avaient été décidées et seraient suffisantes.

 **« À quand le premier entraînement ? »** les interrogeais-je.

 **« Tous les après-midi, de quatorze heures à dix-sept heures. Demain aura lieu ton premier exercice. Vous pourrez sortir vous nourrir. Le jeune Riley pourra nous rejoindre lors des festins s'il le souhaite. »** me dit Aro.

Il fit un signe de la main et les jumeaux ouvrirent les portes. Ils sortirent, nous invitant à les suivre. Nous visitâmes rapidement le château avant de découvrir nos appartements. Jasper prit son téléphone dans son sac et appela Peter et Charlotte. Il leur fit part des derniers événements et nos deux amis grognèrent en comprenant que nous allions être aux services des rois pendant quelques temps. Je les rabrouais, leur rappelant que nous aurions pu avoir bien pire comme condition en échange de mes entraînements et des informations que nous allions obtenir. Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, reconnaissant que j'avais raison.

Après avoir raccroché, nous décidâmes de commencer nos recherches. Marcus nous accueillit chaleureusement et nous conduisit dans sa bibliothèque. La pièce était gigantesque. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères, sur lesquelles reposaient des milliers d'œuvres littéraires en tout genre : classique, moderne, contemporain, fantastique, historique ... Un pan de mur était annoté avec une fiche « monde vampirique ». Une grande table, longue de plusieurs mètres, trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle était entourée de sièges anciens, ayant l'air très confortables. Seuls les humains pouvaient en ressentir les effets et je me doutais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne rentrait ici. Un lustre somptueux, fait de cristaux, pendait au centre de la salle. Les rayons du soleil filtraient par les fenêtres et se répercutaient dessus, illuminant la bibliothèque et donnant un aspect magique à la pièce. Je marchais lentement jusqu'au mur qui m'intéressait et observais les livres qui y reposaient. Jasper et Riley me suivirent et à nous trois, nous collectâmes tous les textes qui pourraient potentiellement nous aider. Nous passâmes la nuit et la matinée à lire quelques livres et partager les éléments qui nous paraissaient interessant. Nous découvrîmes qu'il existât un vampire, bouclier physique et seul Renata fut recensée comme bouclier mental. Aucun vampire ne fut inscrit dans le répertoire des vampires comme bouclier complet. Marcus nous indiqua qu'il était possible que d'autres boucliers furent créés mais jamais emmenés à Volterra. Ainsi, ils n'apparaissaient pas dans le livre tenu par les Volturi. Quelques heures plus tard, Riley nous montra un texte qui expliquait ce qu'était ce don, en quoi il consistait. La différenciation entre bouclier mental et physique y était précisé d'où le nom apporté à ce talent par nos rois.

Deux gardes vinrent toquer à la porte de la bibliothèque. Marcus nous appela et nous sortîmes pour suivre deux mâles. Jasper nous les présenta comme Félix et Demitri. Ils nous conduisirent dans la salle d'entraînement où Jane, Alex, Aro et Renata nous attendaient.

 **« Bonjour Messieurs, Madame. »** nous salua le roi. **« Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Jasper étant le compagnon d'Isabella, il subira les attaques de Jane et Alec. Avant cela, Renata va expliquer à notre nouvelle-née comment elle projette son bouclier sur moi afin qu'Isabella puisse à son tour essayer de protéger le Major. »** exposa-t-il.

Il fit un signe de la main, incitant Renata à prendre la parole.

 **« Mon don je fonctionne que par le touché. Je fais ainsi glisser mon bouclier sur Maître Aro, le protégeant de toutes attaques mentales. C'est comme un fil doré qui m'entoure et qui doucement va recouvrir le roi. Cependant, je ne peux protéger qu'une personne à la fois. »** m'expliqua-y-elle.

 **« Chaque don est différent, jeune Isabella. Il se pourrait que ton bouclier mental soit plus puissant que celui de ma garde. Toutefois, je pense que tout comme elle, il serait bien que tu t'entraînes d'abord par le toucher. Cela te facilitera très certainement la tâche. »** termina Aro.

Je hochais la tête et tentais de percevoir ce fil doré, comme la garde d'Aro. Il semblait être accroché à moi, semblable à une seconde peau. Il luisait tout autour de moi. J'observais mon compagnon, déjà tendu. Son visage était déformé par la douleur qu'il contenait et il m'observa. Je penchais la tête en direction de Jane et aussitôt celle-ci ce courba, tenant fermement sa poitrine entre ses mains. Jasper était en train de lui envoyer sa propre douleur et les deux vampires étaient en train de souffrir. Je m'approchais de mon compagnon et posais ma main sur son visage. Je me concentrais sur ce fil doré qui m'entourait et essayais de l'allonger jusqu'à sa joue. Je sentais une véritable résistance dans mon propre corps, alors que rien n'évoluait dans notre situation.

 **« Jane, plus fort. »** ordonna Aro.

Je paniquais et grognais sauvagement alors que le corps de Jasper était pris de spasme. Ses feulements firent écho aux miens et il envoya tout autant de souffrance à Jane. Il n'avait pas été déclaré dans les conditions qu'il ne pourrait pas faire goûter à Jane sa propre médecine ! Je me concentrais à nouveau sur mon bouclier alors que je supportais de moins en moins la douleur de mon compagnon. Il me fallait l'aider ! Je fermais les yeux et imaginais ce fil doré glisser sur la joue de mon conjoint, le long de son menton, recouvrant alors sa bouche, son nez et ses yeux. Je le visualisais s'étaler de ses cheveux à son torse, entourant ses épaules carrées et ses biceps musclés. Je le percevais dans ma tête, essayant d'entourer ses abdos, des cuisses et descendre jusqu'à ses pieds. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je constatais que tout son corps était englobé dans mon fil doré. Il était collé à lui, suivant chacune de ses courbes. Je continuais de l'observer avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Sans me détourner de mon compagnon, je sentis la présence de Riley et refis le même exercice. Sans ouvrir les paupières, je pouvais dire qu'il était désormais à l'abris des attaques mentales. Je sentais sa force et son énergie, tout comme celles de Jasper. Il était lui aussi entouré du fil doré. Je tentais d'en changer la forme, formant plutôt une boule tout autour de lui. Je compris alors que j'avais la possibilité de bouger et étendre le fil doré à ma guise.

Je sentis une pression du côté de mon conjoint puis immédiatement suivis par une nouvelle attaque sur Riley. Jane avait saisi que mon bouclier mental ne lui renvoyait pas ses attaques au contraire du bouclier physique. J'avais encore du travail en ce qui le concernait.

À la fin de l'après-midi, mon bouclier mental m'était claire et précis. Je le maîtrisais parfaitement, sachant comment le lancer. L'inconvénient était qu'actuellement je n'étais capable de le projeter qu'en me concentrant férocement. Je ne parvenais pas encore à protéger mon compagnon et Riley naturellement. Je ne pouvais donc pas protéger et combattre à la fois, malgré beaucoup d'entraînement. Je me posais encore beaucoup de question sur la partie physique de mon bouclier. Il n'y avait que trop peu d'informations pour m'aider et les Volturi n'en avaient pas dans leur garde. J'allais devoir essayer d'appliquer ce que je venais de faire dans nos prochains entraînements mais sur le second bouclier. Ensuite, il me faudrait comprendre comment manier ces deux boucliers ensembles. Il n'était pas question que je ne protège mon clan qu'à moitié ! Ils comptaient sur moi et je me devais d'être à la hauteur. Plus encore maintenant que nous allions devoir travailler une vingtaine d'années pour nos rois.

Les jours passèrent et les entraînements s'accentuèrent. Jusqu'au moment où je fus capable de maîtriser chacun de mes boucliers tout en le battant. Nous avions silencieusement opté avec les hommes de mon clan de ne pas montrer aux rois que j'étais désormais capable de gérer les deux boucliers simultanément. J'avais feinté perdre le contrôle et ne pas être apte à mettre les deux boucliers en position en même temps. Pour cela, Jasper et Riley avaient subis les attaques de Jane et Alec lorsque nous nous concentrions sur le bouclier physique. Je n'avais protégé que l'une d'entre eux au départ, avant de les protéger tous les deux. Les attaques des jumeaux avaient fini par rebondir et se répercuter sur eux-mêmes. Je n'avais pas non plus expliqué comment m'apparaissait l'aspect physique, leur faisant croire que je pensais qu'il se formait naturellement une barrière face à moi. Or je percevais finement ce fil bleu qui se construisait autour de nous, créant un dôme protecteur, un cube, une barrière ... selon mes envies. Cela, les Volturi n'en n'avaient pas non plus connaissance. De ce fait, s'il leur venait à l'esprit de nous attaquer à la fin de notre contrat, ou de ne serait-ce que tenter de le prolonger, nous pourrions nous défendre là où ils nous penseraient plus affaiblis. S'ils imaginaient que mon bouclier ne consistaient qu'à une barrière et qu'ils tentaient de nous attaquer en nous encerclant, alors cela serait à leur perte. Je pourrais ainsi bloquer des Volturi sous le dôme de fil bleu tout en protégeant les miens avec le bouclier mental. Le danger encouru était trop grand pour que nous leur montrions toutes mes aptitudes. Nous savions tous les trois que nous jouions un jeu dangereux avec les rois, cependant c'était un risque que nous étions prêts à prendre.

Il était désormais temps pour nous de partir de Volterra afin de rentrer à la maison. Nous allions pouvoir préparer mes retrouvailles avec les Cullen. Nous avions choisi de partir après notre dernière chasse mais nous redoutions le passage dans la salle des trônes. Aro pourrait vouloir toucher l'un des nôtres, mais je ne laisserais pas cela arriver. Tout du moins, il n'entendra rien.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes dans la pièce afin de faire nos au revoir, les maîtres prirent un plaisir presque sadique à nous rappeler les closes de notre échange. Evidemment, Aro voulut lire l'un d'entre nous mais je nous protégeais farouchement. Il rit sauvagement, mais laissa retomber la main de Jasper. Nous filâmes sans demander notre reste et nous hâtâmes de quitter la ville. Nous chassâmes rapidement et Riley vola une voiture pour aller jusqu'a l'aéroport le plus proche. Nous allions rentrer à la maison.


	22. Conversation

_Bonjour à toutes / tous_

 _J'ai écris toujours à partir d'une application du genre « Word » et je poste encore à partir de l'application « Fanfiction ». J'espère que ça conviendra. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner pour la mise en page ..._

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées ! J'avoue qu'écrire sur portable n'est pas facile ...**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

À peine étions-nous rentrés au Canada que la maison fut en effervescence. Riley avait récupéré une énorme carte des Etats-Unis et avait posé des punaises sur les deux villes où logeaient les Cullen. Il l'avait annoté d'informations tel que les prénoms, les noms, les âges, des photos d'eux, leurs dons, et les torts qu'ils m'avaient causée. J'avais ricané en le voyant faire, m'imaginant un épisode de série policière. Peter avait sorti des tenues identiques et noires pour chacun d'entre nous, stipulant que nous étions une équipe et une famille. Il avait continué en déclarant que nous devions donc être habillé à l'identique pour nos « déplacements royaux ». À sa manière, il tentait de nous montrer que nous leur avions manqués et qu'ils avaient craint pour nos vies. Alors, plutôt que rire de lui, nous avions enfilé les vêtements en silence. Charlotte, quant-à-elle, avait pris le soin de lister toutes les questions que nous aurions à poser au premier groupe Cullen.

Plus les heures passaient, plus notre plan s'affinait. Jasper tendit un colis, accompagné d'une lettre que les Volturis nous avaient laissés avant notre départ. Le carton contenait cinq capes avec l'insigne des rois italiens. Nous avions lu leur missive et découvert que nous devions utiliser ces capes lors de nos missions. Il était donc convenu que nous les portions lors de notre rencontre avec Edward et Carlisle. Toutefois, les Whitlock n'en étaient pas du tout ravis. Cela allait contre ce qu'ils étaient et contre leurs convictions. Jasper, Peter et Charlotte redoutaient notamment nos deux décennies de services, pensant qu'ils leur seraient demandés d'exécuter Maria, la créatrice de mon compagnon. Bien qu'ils espéraient en avoir l'occasion, ils ne cachaient ni leur crainte ni leur peur. D'après eux, cela signifiait engendrer une guerre avec Maria mais également avec ses deux compatriotes : Nettie et Lucy. Ils restaient toutefois confiants, argumentant à propos de ma présence et de mon don.

Vingt-quatre heures après notre arrivée, nous empaquetions quelques vêtements. L'hôtel avait été réservé afin de pouvoir séjourner à Williston. Mon clan, qui se rapprochait davantage d'une famille que tout ce que j'avais pu connaître jusque là, me soutenait amplement et se doutait que j'aurais besoin de quelques instants pour me remettre de mes émotions. Quelque soit ce que Rosalie, Emmett et Alice allaient nous dire, nous savions que je serais atteinte sur le plan affectif. Les confronter revenait à confronter une partie de mon passé et à avoir des réponses à certaines de mes questions. Il me semblait que les prochaines heures ne seraient pas suffisantes pour avoir toutes les réponses que je souhaitais avoir.

Chacun affublé d'un sac à dos, nous nous précipitâmes dans la forêt avoisinante de la maison. Nous avions décidé de partir en pleine nuit afin de faciliter notre trajet. La course nous permettait plus de tranquillité, d'amusement et surtout moins de tentations alléchantes. Nous profitâmes des odeurs de terre, d'herbe, de fleurs et d'arbres. Le vent soulevait nos chevelures, faisant virevolter nos propres effluves et les emmenant les uns aux autres. Jasper et Riley couraient à mes côtés alors que Peter et Char nous suivaient. Nous discutions avec vivacité, repensant nos prévisions, récapitulant les questions auxquelles j'attendais des informations, et plaisantant librement ensemble. Lorsque le soleil se leva, nous avions parcouru la moitié du trajet. Le Dakota du Nord était un état froid et sec l'hiver et je comprenais la raison pour laquelle ils y siégeaient actuellement. Il y faisait un temps idéal pour des vampires.

Peter décida de voler une voiture afin de finir le trajet et nous filâmes en direction de Williston. D'après les recherches menées par mon compagnon, nous savions que les trois comparses logeaient en bordure de ville, dans une villa luxueuse. Ils n'étaient pas scolarisés mais travaillaient. Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient fais embaucher dans un garage tandis qu'Alice s'était trouvée un emploi dans un commerce de prêt à porter. En soit, rien de cela n'était étonnant. Si on omettait leur activité salariée plutôt que scolaire. Nous avions décidé d'aller directement aux abords de leur logement, de les entourer lorsqu'ils seraient tous rentrés. De cette façon, ils ne pourraient pas fuir même si avec mon bouclier j'avais la possibilité de les bloquer. Cependant, nous avions choisi de ne pas leur faire réaliser l'étendue de mon don. C'est pourquoi nous abandonnâmes la voiture en centre ville, sur le parking d'un supermarché. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans les bois, grimpâmes à la cime des arbres et avançâmes ainsi jusqu'à notre destination. Nos odeurs étaient dissimulées tant que les Cullen restaient au sol. Puisqu'ils se déplaçaient avec leur véhicule, il y avait peu de chance que notre arrivée soit connue. Notre plus gros doute résidait en Alice. Avait-elle eu une vision de notre présence et notre conversation ? Ou était-elle réellement bloquée de par mon talent comme l'avait supposé Jasper ?

Malgré ce gros points d'interrogation, nous nous installâmes dans les branches d'arbres, restant en hauteur. Nous encerclions la demeure. Il ne nous restait qu'à patienter leur arrivée.

Plus tard, le soleil déclina lentement annonçant la fin de la journée. La ville bourdonnait encore d'agitation et de trafic. Les lumières illuminaient le ciel, même à quelques kilomètres de là. Une voiture sortit du centre ville à toute allure, freina brusquement et vira sur sa gauche. Elle déboula devant le garage de la villa, pila et Rosalie en sortit. Elle claqua férocement sa portière et grogna. Elle ragea moins de deux secondes avant que la jeep d'Emmett n'arrive de la même manière. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta vraisemblablement de la calmer. Alice débarqua dans une Porsche jaune rutilante et s'empressa de rentrer dans la villa, dans un regard pour les autres Cullen. Le coupla la suivit avec agitation. Ils posèrent des questions sur une vision qu'elle avait eu et dont elle leur avait parlés au téléphone.

 **« Je vous l'ai dis ! »** rouspéta-t-elle. **« Tout était flou. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont ni combien ils sont. Je sais seulement que si l'on combat, on meurt ! »** ragea-t-elle.

 **« Donc nous sommes en danger ! »** répliqua sauvagement Rosalie. **« Quand seront-ils présent ?! » s** 'inquiéta-t-elle.

 **« Avons-nous le temps de fuir ?! »** enchaîna Emmett.

J'aperçus par la baie vitrée de leur salon la petite Alice secouer la tête.

 **« Je n'ai pas plus d'informations par mes visions. »** souffla-t-elle. **« Cependant, je sais qu'ils sont déjà là. Je le ressens. »** chuchota-y-elle doucement.

Je regardais mes amis et d'un hochement de tête, nous sautâmes tous au sol au même instant. Le souffle des Cullen de stoppa immédiatement et nous perçûmes clairement Leur corps se mouvoir avec rapidité. Avant qu'ils ne puissent envisager de sortir, j'étirais discrètement mon bouclier physique autour de nous et le resserrer autour de la villa en même temps que nous avancions dans leur direction. Peter siffla méchamment alors que nous passions chacun le seuil de la maison à des endroits différents. Riley et Charlotte venaient de passer par l'étage tandis que Peter, Jasper et moi prenions le rez de chaussée de part et d'autre. Les Cullen grognèrent et feulèrent à notre encontre mais les réponses qu'ils reçurent suffirent à les faire taire. Nous finîmes par les voir, accroupis au salon, leurs yeux fouillants les alentour et leurs narines se dilatants. Tout dans leur position criait l'alerte et l'instinct de préservation. Je laissais mon clan au premier plan, me cachant délibérément derrière Jasper. Bien que mon odeur soit distincte et semblable à celle que j'avais humaine - diapres Riley et Jasper - leur instinct de préservation inhibait ce détail. Je gardais précieusement mon bouclier en place, le rétrécissant autour de la villa. Finalement, alors que Peter, Charlotte, Jasper et Riley avaient cernés les trois autres vampires, je m'offris la liberté de prendre une certaine ascendance sur le clan adversaires.

 **« Taisez-vous et asseyez-vous ! »** ordonnais-je fermement.

Leurs feulements augmentèrent et m'agacèrent au plus haut point. Aussi je touchais l'épaule de Jasper, réclamant silencieusement qu'il leur fasse connaître une certaine dose de souffrance. L'instant en après, ils gémissaient au sol, sanglotant et suppliant pour que cela cesse. Mon compagnon accéda à leur supplication et je répétais mon ordre auquel ils obéirent. Alors, seulement à cet instant, mon clan s'installa également dans le salon. Jasper empoigna ma taille et m'attira sur ses genoux. Je plantais mon regard dans les pupilles ambrées d'Alice. Je les entendis hoqueter et haleter.

 **« Bella ! »** s'exclama Emmett. **« Comment es-tu devenue un vampire ?!** » demanda-t-il choqué.

 **« C'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu ! »** cracha Rosalie en réponse. **« Elle a su obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait sans Edward. Cela montre bien à quel point elle n'était pas digne de lui ! Encore moins d'être une Cullen ! »** continua-t-elle.

Riley sourit grandement et intervint à ce moment là, comme nous l'avions convenu. Je m'étais doutée que Rosalie serait perfide et une véritable garce. Comme elle l'avait toujours été. Nous avions prévu que lorsqu'elle m'attaquerait ainsi que mon intégrité, alors Riley projetterait son don, leur envoyant tout ce qu il avait vu : le désir de vengeance de Victoria, Laurent, mon kidnapping, les séances de tortures, la famille innocente et le pauvre bambin décédé sous les crocs de la rousse, m'a presque mort et l'arrivée de Jasper. Évidemment, cela eut l'effet souhaité. Alice sanglotait. Emmett tremblait de colère et de dégoût. Rosalie était impassible.

 **« Maintenant Rosalie, je t'assure que tu devrais fermer ta grande gueule ! »** dis-je dédaigneuse. **« Tu n'as jamais fais l'effort de me connaître et pour cette raison tu ne sais rien de moi. Avec votre départ, il m'est arrivée beaucoup de choses et encore une fois, tu ne sais rien ! Alors cesse de juger, ferme là et écoute ! »** conclus-fermement.

 **« Et parce que tu es une des nôtres, tu te crois désormais supérieure à moi ?! »** ricana-t-elle.

Je changeait immédiatement ma forme de mon bouclier physique, ne l'englobant qu'elle et moi. Je sautais sur elle d'un saut rapide et habile. Je lui empoignais la gorge, feulais férocement en dévoilant mes dents et la jetais à travers la baie vitrée. Je la fixais méchamment alors que mes amis retenaient les deux autres Cullen. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts sous la surprise. Ils flamboyaient d'une haine sans nom. Je sentais son envie de combattre, de me faire du mal, de s'éventer de l'affront que je venais de lui faire. Pour autant, j'étais certaine d'avoir ne bien meilleure formation au combat qu'elle et il était évident que je gagnerais. Aussi, lorsqu'elle se propulsa dans les airs, j'étudiais sa position afin de m'ajuster. À l'instant où elle essaya de m'empoigner le bras pour me l'arracher, je me faufilais derrière elle. Je frappais d'un coup sec l'arrière de ses genoux, la faisant tomber face à moi. Je pris ses deux bras et tirais d'un coup sec. Elle hurla sous la douleur et s'affaissa face contre terre.

 **« La différence entre toi et moi, Rosalie, c'est que le dieu de la guerre m'a formée au combat. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. »** murmurais-je à son oreille. **« Maintenant je vais t'arracher les jambes et garder tes membres jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce pour quoi je suis venue avec ma famille. »** terminais-je.

Je fis ce que je venais de lui dire et la laissais sangloter au sol. Je retirais mon bouclier et Emmett se précipita sur elle. Il supplia pour que je lui rende jambes et bras mais je clos rapidement ce sujet. J'avais bien d'autres préoccupations ! Alice était silencieuse, assise dans un des canapés. Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi mais elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je me rassis aux côtés de Jasper pendant qu'Emmett revenait avec le reste du corps de Rosalie. Cette dernière, humiliée, avait décidé de garder la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Elle était clairement tendue, furieuse et à la fois apeurée.

Jasper serra ma main et je me permis de souffler un bon coup.

 **« Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque vous êtes arrivés dans le studio de danse, quand James m'a traquée. Je veux que toi, Alice, tu me racontes et que tu me dises tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux entendre la vérité. Je sais que vous avez omis pas mal de choses ! »** les accusais-je.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais se referma immédiatement. Ses yeux cherchaient dans les miens puis elle se tourna vers Rosalie et Emmett. Ils discutèrent silencieusement avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi à nouveau.

 **« Lorsque tu as réussi à nous semer, Esmée et moi, nous avons immédiatement appelé Edward et Emmett. Mes visions m'ont montrée le studio de danse et James en train de te drainer. »** commença-t-elle **. « Nous t'aimions Bella et nous ne voulions pas que tu meurs. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est le cas. Tu dois me croire. Nous avons cherché où se situaient les studios de danse à Phœnix et nous avons trouvé celui qui était le plus proche. Nous y sommes allés en prévenant le reste de la famille qui nous y a rejoins. »** continua-t-elle.

 **« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Alice était au prise avec James et Esmée s'occupait de compresser tes plaies. Alors Rosalie et moi sommes allés aider le petit lutin. À nous trois, nous avons démembré le traqueur. Carlisle et Edward sont allés auprès de toi quand ils sont arrivés. »** enchaîna Emmett.

 **« Edward avait senti ton sang avant même de rentrer dans la salle de danse. Quand il est arrivé, j'ai eu un vision où il t'achevait. J'ai crié après Carlisle et Esmée a continué de te protéger tout en expliquant ta situation aux deux hommes. Edward s'est reprit et a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas que tu te transformes. Il a dis qu'il ne voulait pas te condamner aux enfers, ni te faire perdre ton âme de cette façon. Il a pris la décision d'aspirer le venin de James. »** reprit Alice à toute vitesse. **« Au départ, tout allait bien. Ma vision me montrait que tu te réveillerais humaine à l'hôpital. Mais alors, tout a soudainement changé. Edward n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et avait choisi de te boire entièrement. J'ai grogné sur lui, je lui ai sauté dessus et l'ai mordu. Il s'est débattu pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il était en pleine frénésie. Emmett et moi l'avons démembré pendant que Carlisle et Rosalie te sortaient de la salle de danse. Nous nous sommes enfuis après avoir mis le feu à la pièce.** » termina Alice, la voix chevrotante.

Même sans le don de Jasper, je percevais clairement à quel point elle était bouleversée. Emmett m'expliqua alors comment ils m'avaient transportée à l'hôpital et comment il s'était occupé d'Edward. Il se confia sur la fureur et le besoin de me protéger qui l'avaient traversé à ce moment là. Il m'indiqua les tortures qu'il avait fait subir à mon ancien petit-ami avant de le faire boire et rentrer à Forks. Ce qui expliquait donc pourquoi il n'était pas venu me voir lorsque j'avais été hospitalisée à Phoenix.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'être dis. Mes émotions étaient sans dessus dessous. C'était un véritable chaos en moi, néanmoins je restais impassible. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses que je souhaitais savoir. Je soufflais doucement avant de me lancer.

 **« Et pour ma fête d'anniversaire ? »** réclamais-je.


	23. Communication

_Bonjour !_

 _Le chapitre vingt-trois est là. Je suis navrée de vous annoncer que le prochain risque de prendre un peu plus de temps pour arriver. Mes cours s'intensifient et mon concours approche … Donc je travaille beaucoup pour réussir ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour essayer de vous poster un chapitre fin mars, sinon ça sera mi-avril … Je m'en excuse d'avance !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Ma question changea l'atmosphère. L'angoisse ressortait de chacun des trois Cullen. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent avant de se stabiliser. Ce court instant laissa filtrer leur peur, leur angoisse et leur honte. Les yeux baissés mais farfouillant la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque aide semi-précieuse. Leurs corps tendus à l'extrême, prêt à bondir et virevolter. Des gestes subtils qui ne passaient pourtant pas inaperçus. J'observais chaque mouvement, chaque regard, attendant le moment où ils oseraient se défiler. Où ils oseraient me défier. Il n'était pas question qu'ils s'enfuient avec ma réponse. Pas une seconde fois ! Les grognements d'avertissement des Whitlock retentirent, se faisant écho et alertèrent les Cullen. Rien n'allait les délivrer si ce n'est la vérité. Pour cela, il leur suffisait simplement de la laisser sortir. Et alors, ils n'auraient plus à se battre contre l'angoisse et la crainte qui les possédaient.

Rosalie redressa la tête la première, ses pupilles se fixant dans les miens. Les siens étaient noirs charbons. Ils criaient douleur, vengeance et un semblant de respect. Ses émotions se reflétaient si bien à travers son regard.

 **« Alice ne t'a pas écouté. C'est tout ce qu'i dire ! »** dit Rosalie. **« Je ne comprends même pas quelles explications tu réclames ! Tu n'es pas en position de réclamer quelque chose ! »** s'agaça-t-elle.

 **« Je ne crois pas, non. »** répondis-je. **« Alice n'a pas voulu entendre mon souhait de ne pas fêter mon anniversaire. Mais quand est-ce qu'Alice respecte les vœux des autres ? Elle n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, en s'appuyant sur ses visions. »** répliquais-je.

Rosalie feula dans ma direction et Emmett se recroquevilla immédiatement autour de sa compagne, la protégeant des Whitlock. Alice fit un signe de la main au couple qui s'était levé, agacé de l'impertinence de la blonde. La voyante se tourna dans ma direction.

 **« Je le reconnais. Je n'ai pas pris en considération ce que tu voulais à l'époque, et je me suis appuyée sur une vision. Tu as tout à fait raison Bella. »** avoua-t-elle. **« J'ai vu que la fête se passerait bien. J'ai observé chaque instant. Évalué chaque danger possible. Testé chaque futur envisageable. Et la conclusion était toujours la même : tu ressortais heureuse de la maison et tu me remerciais. Tu me remerciais Bella ! »** s'exclama-t-elle. **« Tu clamais que c'était la meilleure journée de ta vie ! Et j'ai voulu réaliser ça pour toi ! J'ai voulu te rendre aussi heureuse que je l'avais vu dans ma vision ! J'ai voulu que tu sois comblée et que tu aies ce sourire fabuleux que j'avais vu dans ma tête ! »** s'effondra-t-elle.

Les sanglots lourds flottaient autour de nous tandis qu'Alice s'était repliée sur elle-même. Ses genoux avaient été ramenés contre son torse. Elle avait enfoui son visage entre ses genoux, les entourant de ses bras et engloutissant toute sa peine à l'intérieur de son petit cocon. Elle tentait de se soustraire à nos regards étonnés, tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer et de se balancer sur elle-même. De longues minutes furent nécessaire pour qu'elle se calme. J'attrapais la main de mon compagnon et lui demandais silencieusement de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Bien qu'ils m'aient tous abandonnée, Alice me semblait honnête et authentique. Avec ce qu'il se passait actuellement, je ne la croyais plus capable de mentir et manipuler qui que ce soit. Mais Edward l'était. L'avait-il manipulée pour qu'elle me cache toutes ces choses ? Cependant, j'avais entendu la conversation d'Alice et Carlisle au sujet d'un danger et de quelque chose qui s'était passé à Phoenix. Ils avaient peut-être essayé de m'avertir à leur façon, en me laissant écouter et entendre leur discussion. Tout cela n'était que supposition et j'avais encore besoin de comprendre ce qui m'était arrivée le jour de mon anniversaire. J'avais besoin de comprendre pourquoi personne n'était venu me protéger de Laurent et Victoria. Je laissais le temps nécessaire à Alice pour se reprendre. Encore quelques minutes, et elle se réinstalla correctement dans le canapé. Elle souffla un bon coup, avant de reprendre.

 **« J'avais poussé toute la famille à aller chasser avant ton arrivée. Tout le monde avait été enclin à le faire, pour ne prendre aucun risque. Et tout le monde a chassé plus que de mesure, avec le sourire et enthousiasme. »** dit-elle lentement. **« Même Edward s'était nourri. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas compris ni vu ce qui est arrivé. Comme tu le sais, tu t'es tranchée la peau avec cette satané enveloppe. Edward a sauté le premier, prêt à te drainer. Et Emmett a réagi au quart de tour, pour te protéger. Nous avons du nous mettre à trois pour sortir Edward et que Carlisle puisse te soigner. Toutefois, ce qu'on ne t'a pas dis, c'est qu'Edward a tenté plusieurs fois de nous filer entre les doigts pour revenir te boire. Le soir-même, il a pris la poudre d'escampette. Sous prétexte d'aller réfléchir dans la clairière, il est allé dans ta chambre et ta vie a été sauvée par mon don. Bien qu'il soit doué, il n'a pas su cacher ses intentions et j'ai eu une vision alors qu'il prenait la direction de ta maison. »** m'expliqua-t-elle.

Toute la colère emmagasinée contre la famille entière se centrait dorénavant uniquement sur Edward. Je voulais lui arracher bras, jambes, doigts, orteils, cheveux, oreilles, yeux, langue …. je voulais tout démembrer et éparpiller les morceaux aux quatre coins du monde. Je voulais garder la tête près de moi, pour pouvoir brûler sa peau, le rendre aussi laid à l'extérieur qu'il ne l'était à l'intérieur.

Je sentis Jasper m'envoyer une onde de calme mais je grondais sur lui, projetant mon bouclier tout autour de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'approche. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche. Et je voulais encore moins qu'on me calme. Je voulais la tête d'Edward. Voilà ce qui me démangeait plus que tout !

 **« Tu ne sais pas tout encore ! »** s'agita Emmett, incertain.

Je l'observais, grognant en continu. Que pourrait-il m'apprendre de plus, qui pourrait changer l'issue de notre discussion ? La chose à retenir était que j'allais détruire Edward Masen Cullen. Il allait subir les mêmes sévisses que j'avais subis de la main de Victoria. Seulement lui, il mourrait à la fin.

 **« Bella, le jour où nous sommes partis … nous l'avons fait car Edward nous a rapportés sa version de votre rupture. Il nous a racontés que tu avais pris la décision de rompre. Que tu ne voulais plus aucun de nous dans ta vie. Il nous a dis que tu lui avais expliqué à quel point il n'était pas digne de toi, en lui crachant que tu ne pourrais pas avoir de vie normale avec lui, ni d'enfants … il … »**

Emmett s'interrompit dans ses explications. Un cri de rage venait de m'échapper. Je tapais du pied, comme une enfant l'aurait fait, creusant le parquet et laissant un trou dans le sol. Je tremblais sous le coup de mes émotions, si fortes et étouffantes. Je plantais mon regard dans celui de Jasper, crachant presque les mots :

 **« Je le veux ! Je vais le tuer. Lentement ! »** promis-je.

 **« Bella ? »** m'apostropha Alice. **« Visiblement, tu n'as pas fait ça. On te croit. Mais que s'est-il passé alors, le jour de votre rupture ? »**

Nous arrivions au commencement de mon enfer. La fin de ma vie humaine. Ce que je n'avais jamais révélé à mon clan, ma famille. J'avais si honte de ce qu'il s'était passé que je ne m'étais pas sentie capable d'en parler. Ma rage s'évanouit tout aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant la douleur, le chagrin et la perte m'animer. La honte était là, sous-jacente. Elle domptait toutes mes autres émotions. Je laissais retomber mon bouclier et m'affaissais aux côtés de Jasper.

 **« J'ai des brides de souvenirs. Un peu flous. Comme si je les voyais à travers un filtre d'eau. »** débutais-je, tout bas. **« Je me souviens de la sortie du lycée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Edward me portait peu d'attention. Il m'ignorait presque. Aussi, quand il m'a dis qu'il avait besoin qu'on parle, qu'il m'a pris la main et m'a tirée dans les bois, j'ai été naïve. J'ai été heureuse qu'à nouveau, il fasse attention à moi. J'ai cru que tout allait redevenir comme avant mon anniversaire. »** murmurais-je.

J'attrapais la main de Jasper et entrelaçais nos doigts.

 **« Il m'a dis que vous partiez. Tous. Sans moi. Il m'a informée que vous vous étiez déjà trop attardés à Forks. Il m'a expliquée combien j'avais été distrayante et amusante pour vous tous, mais que je n'étais finalement qu'un jouet. Un animal domestique dont vous vous étiez lassés. »** continuais-je.

Le Major passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira sur ses genoux, alors que les trois Cullen grondaient férocement. Mon compagnon me câlina un instant, avant que je ne reprenne.

 **« Il est parti, comme un courant d'air. J'ai voulu courir après lui, mais je me suis perdue. Après plusieurs heures sous la pluie, les loups m'ont retrouvée et ramenée chez moi. J'ai fait une grave dépression suite à ce départ soudain. Je commençais à m'en remettre, quand Laurent est intervenu. Puis Victoria après lui, comme vous l'avez vu. »** chuchotais-je.

Charlotte et Peter tremblaient. Leurs mains étaient fermées en poing alors que des grognements remplissaient le salon. Riley avait le regard fixé sur Alice. Il me donnait l'impression d'osciller entre la colère et l'envie. Son corps se tendait à l'extrême avant de se détendre. Il devait certainement imaginer quelques tortures à faire à Edward et à la fois, des pensées plus douces devaient intervenir. Ou bien mon compagnon projetait quelques émotions plus apaisantes sur lui. Toutefois, ses pupilles restaient centrées sur la femelle aux cheveux noirs hérissés. Il dut sentir que je l'observais car il me transmit ce qu'il avait ressenti et pensé depuis notre arrivée. Visiblement, il avait reconnu la plus jeune Cullen comme sa compagne, ce qui le tourmentait autant que ça l'apaisait. Il craignait autant sa réaction que la mienne. Je hochais la tête dans sa direction et lui adressais un petit sourire, espérant ainsi le rassurer. Riley, bien qu'au départ ami de Victoria, s'était révélé être mon sauveur. Il était devenu mon ami et je lui souhaitais tout le bonheur qu'il méritait amplement. Aussi, si cela signifiait qu'Alice nous suive et vive avec nous, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher. Vivre avec elle ne voulait pas dire que nous serions de nouveau amie. Pas après tous les mensonges et les cachotteries qu'elle m'avait faite. Une réelle amie aurait tout avoué avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je n'allais pas être capable de lui pardonner cela aussi rapidement. J'étais blessée qu'elle ait cru nécessaire de me mentir et d'omettre ces informations auprès de moi. Peut-être l'avait-elle fait sous l'influence d'Edward, et peut-être était-elle aussi une victime de ce manipulateur, mais elle l'avait écouté et m'avait mentis.

Jasper, lui, se contentait de me tenir tout contre lui, son visage dans mon cou, respirant à plein poumons mon odeur. Il déposait quelques baisers sur ma peau tout en m'envoyant des vagues d'amour, d'affection et de réconfort.

Les trois Cullen se tenaient droit dans les canapés, réfléchissant à vive allure. Alice semblait prise dans ses pensées et ses réflexions. Elle se statufia après une vision, le regard perdu dans le vide et attendant qu'elle se termine. Emmett avait l'air de s'accrocher à Rosalie pour s'empêcher d'attraper son frère adoptif. La beauté blonde, elle, me fixait d'un air impassible. Je me doutais qu'elle prenait les informations, les absorbait et les retournait dans son cerveau sous tous les angles possibles. Lorsqu'Alice revint à elle, elle fixa Riley et ne le quitta plus du regard. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux accoudoirs du canapé, déchirant le tissu. Les deux autres Cullen furent étonnés de sa réaction, mais se turent.

 **« Je vous remercie, pour m'avoir donnée ce qu'il me manquait. »** conclus-je. **« Vous devez savoir que notre clan est en étroite collaboration avec les Volturi. Ils m'ont chargée de m'occuper du clan Cullen. »** soulignais-je. **« Nous devons rapporter les faits aux rois, et agir en leur nom. Je vous considère tous les trois comme innocents. Mais je ne sais pas à quel point Carlisle est impliqué dans les actions d'Edward. Nous allons devoir nous entretenir avec eux, bien qu'il soit clair qu'Edward doit payer pour avoir menti, manipulé et surtout, pour son non-respect des lois. »** terminais-je.

 **« Et quelle loi n'a-t-il pas respecté ? »** réclama Rosalie. **« Il ne t'a pas révélé notre secret. Tu l'as deviné. »**

 **« C'est vrai. »** avouais-je. **« Toutefois, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de jouer avec une proie comme il l'a fait. Ça ne lui donnait pas le droit d'arrêter la transformation de James pour me torturer psychologiquement comme il l'a fait. »** expliquais-je. **« De plus, soit satisfaite Rosalie, car je pourrais juger les six Cullen coupable pour avoir abandonné une humaine qui connaissait l'existence des vampires. Et cette humaine était en vie et non transformée, ce qui est contraire à nos lois. Je juge Edward coupable de ça, après vos explications. Préférerais-tu que je vous juge tous coupables ? Préférerais-tu que chaque Cullen meurt pour cela ? »** lui demandais-je calmement.

Elle détourna le regard et cet unique geste me donna la réponse qu'il me fallait. Je me levais et tendis la main à Jasper. Il me rejoignit, se posa à ma gauche. Charlotte et Peter se levèrent à leur tour, et se positionnèrent derrière nous. Riley se redressa après un regard à Alice et se tint à ma droite.

 **« De plus, »** arguais-je, **« Edward est coupable pour m'avoir faite croire qu'il était mon compagnon. Information erronée puisque mon véritable compagnon est ici. À mes côtés. Si Edward avait été mon âme sœur, alors il n'aurait pas tenté de me tuer. Ce n'était qu'un subterfuge de plus pour me drainer. Et il va payer pour cela. »** crachais-je.

Après un regard appuyé à Alice, je me retournais et sortis de leur maison. Il était temps de nous occuper des autres Cullen.


	24. Préparation

_Bonjour !_

 _Comme je vous l'avais écrit, le chapitre a un peu tardé. J'ai passé des examens et un concours donc je m'étais évidemment centrée sur ça. Maintenant, j'ai presque terminé mes examens (pas encore entièrement) et j'ai donc pris le temsp de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre avec pleins de choses ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Avant que nous ne puissions partir, Alice nous rejoignit. Elle nous observa lentement, un à un, avant de souffler doucement. Son regard déterminé se fixa sur moi.

 **« Je sais que tu as encore des questions. Tu es indécise. Mes visions, bien que je ne t'y vois pas, changent sans cesse. Je me doute qu'elles te concernent puisqu'elles ne sont pas claires... Alors je prends les devants. Sache Bella, que je n'ai jamais eu de vision de Laurent. Ni de Victoria. En fait, je n'ai plus eu de vision te concernant dès lors que nous avons quitté Forks. »** débuta-t-elle. « **J'ai fais des recherches, avec Emmett et Rosalie parce que j'avais quelques visions de ton père, et parfois, il disparaissait tout simplement. J'étais inquiète pour lui. »** dit-elle, véritablement contrariée. **« Il s'est révélé que les Quileutes ont muté en loup après notre départ. Et ils bloquent mes visions. Je pense que leurs interventions auprès de Laurent et Victoria m'ont empêchée de voir que tu étais en danger. Même aujourd'hui, ma vision ne te montrait pas. Je ne savais pas qu'il était question de toi. »** expliqua-t-elle lentement.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle n'avait plus eu de vision me concernant après leur départ. Je n'étais pas constamment entourée des loups. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital et en compagnie d'Angela et de Ben. Elle aurait dû pouvoir me voir.

 **« Bella, peut-être que le départ d'Edward a renforcé ton don. Tu lui étais illisible, et tu l'es devenue pour moi aussi. »** supposa-t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules. Je pensais davantage à mon bouclier physique qui se serait probablement déclenché. Sans en avoir conscience, peut-être qu'il était déjà là, cherchant à me protéger et faisant, en réalité, tout le contraire.

 **« Ou il est possible que les morsures de la femelle rousse aient introduit suffisamment de venin en Bella pour qu'elle développe son bouclier. Elle serait devenu invisible pour la voyante sans pour autant se transformer. Le venin avait pour but de paralyser l'humaine, mais elle avait déjà un talent. C'est fort probable qu'il se soit développer à ce moment là. »** proposa Peter.

Encore une fois, je haussais les épaules. Tout ce que je retenais, c'est que Victoria m'avait torturée et alors que j'attendais la venue d'Alice et des Cullen, ils ne m'auraient jamais sauvé car la voyante n'avait pas eu de vision de moi. Et tout cela était la faute d'Edward. Sans lui, sans son magnétisme et ses éblouissements, je serais humaine auprès de mon père et mes amis humains. Un regard vers Jasper me détourna de ces pensées. Sans toutes ces tortures subies, je n'aurais jamais trouvé mon compagnon. Finalement, quelle vie aurais-je préféré ? Je ne pouvais pas clairement définir laquelle j'aurais préféré vivre, être avec mon père, ou être avec Jasper. Toutefois, la vie et mon destin avaient fait de moi une vampire, entourée et aimée par son clan. Défendue et choyée par son compagnon d'éternité. Alors qui étais-je pour me plaindre ? Je n'allais pas vivre en pensant au passé. Je n'allais pas vivre en me posant continuellement des questions sur ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie. J'étais vivante et j'avais mon avenir devant moi. Je soufflais longuement avant de tirer le major par la main. Il était temps.

Je sentis les odeurs d'Emmett et de Rosalie nous rejoindre et je grognais d'avertissement. Il n'était pas question qu'une chieuse m'accompagne. Je ne voulais pas d'une femelle jalouse, impulsive et prête à m'attaquer à tout moment. J'avais laissé ses membres à Emmett avant de sortir et il lui avait remis ses bras et ses jambes. Toutefois, je pouvais toujours les lui reprendre s'il lui prenait l'envie de se jeter à nouveau sur moi. Mon compagnon envoya une vague d'apaisement à tout le monde avant de prévenir les trois Cullen.

 **« Alice, en tant que compagne de Riley, tu es accepté dans mon clan. Je le fais seulement pour Bella et Riley qui sont très liés. Toi et moi ne reviendront jamais sur Philadelphie. Nous avons ici la preuve de ton mensonge. Tu y croyais et grand bien te fasse. Tu m'as montré un autre régime et je t'en remercie. Mais un faux pas, et je t'arrache la tête, compris ? »** réclama le major.

Elle couina faiblement un « oui » avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le couple Cullen qui fixaient la femelle, étonné.

 **« Vous deux, que l'on soit clair. Je suis le chef de ce clan et rien n'arrivera à ma compagne. Un feulement. Un grognement. Un couinement. Un regard. Ou même un sentiment de vengeance ou de colère. Et je vous mets au feu. Je n'aurais aucune pitié envers vous. Même envers celui qui se sent si protecteur pour Bella. »** grogna-t-il sévèrement.

Rosalie hocha la tête tout en détournant le regard. Emmett sourit à Jasper qui se détendit en l'observant attentivement. Les émotions du Cullen devaient être fortes et apaisantes pour que le major se détende ainsi … Voir mon compagnon d'éternité si autoritaire et prêt à combattre pour moi m'excita plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je perçus le changement de mon odeur et Jasper se déplaça à vitesse vampirique. Il m'attrapa, riant et embrassant mon visage. Il me cajola un moment alors que les Whitlock se moquaient gentiment. Emmett, et le reste de mon clan supposaient beaucoup de tortures à faire subir au jeune Edward. Ils s'avéraient être très inventifs et cruels. J'aimais leurs propositions et en gardais quelques une en tête.

Je repoussais doucement Jasper, signalant qu'il serait temps de se mettre en route. Nous n'allions pas avoir la possibilité de courir puisqu'il n'y avait pas de forêt à proximité, hormis celle entourant la maison des Cullen. Emmett proposa immédiatement de prendre leurs voitures. Rosalie, Emmett, Peter et Charlotte prirent la jeep d'Emmett. Alice et Riley optèrent pour la BMW de Rosalie, nous laissant à Jasper et moi la porsche d'Alice. Nous roulâmes d'une traite jusqu'à Billings dans le sud du Montana. Les hommes s'attelèrent à remettre de l'essence dans les voitures et nous garâmes les voitures dans un lieu plus reculé de la ville. Nous patientâmes jusqu'à la nuit tombée afin de courir pour atteindre la forêt nationale « Custier Gallatin ». Nous nous nourrîmes de quelques animaux pendant que Peter et Charlotte attrapaient des criminels en ville. Une fois tous rassasiés, nous reprîmes la route. Il nous fallut au total presque deux jours pour arriver aux abords de Seneca, dans l'Oregon. J'avais demandé un arrêt à Boise pour me nourrir une nouvelle fois en forêt. J'avais un bien meilleur contrôle sur ma soif et tout cela n'était pas réellement nécessaire, mais je voulais être sûre de ne pas avoir envie de sang lors de notre rencontre avec le reste des Cullen. Je ne souhaitais pas être distraite. Je devais me concentrer sur Edward. Sur ma vengeance. Seulement sur cela. Nous payâmes un hôtel et nous nous rejoignîmes tous dans notre chambre, à Jasper et moi. Nous nous installâmes tandis que le major et son capitaine restèrent debout, face à nous.

 **« Bien. Nous savons que les trois Cullen restant habitent dans une villa à l'extérieur de la ville. Ils habitent proches de la forêt, sur une petite route en direction de la ville Izee. Ils sont donc entourés par les bois. »** commença Peter.

 **« Nous pouvons répéter l'attaque comme pour vous, Rosalie, Emmett et Alice. Mais nous avons pensé à autre chose. »** ricana Jasper. **« D'après Bella, Esmée se sent comme une mère. Si tel est le cas, vous devez lui manquer. Alors vous trois, vous allez y aller avant nous. Le clan Whitlock sera caché en hauteur et Bella entourera la villa de son bouclier. Carlisle sera à l'hôpital et Edward au lycée. Je veux que vous racontiez ce que nous avons fait à Esmée. Je veux sentir sa peine et sa colère. Je veux que vos émotions soient révélées. La rancœur, la colère, et le dégoût d'Alice. La protection, la colère et la vengeance d'Emmett. La supériorité, la honte et la loyauté de Rosalie. Je veux que vous lui fassiez comprendre à quel point Edward est un menteur et un petit connard merdique ! »** cracha férocement Jasper. **« Je ne pense pas qu'Esmée soit fautive d'après la description que m'en a faite ma compagne. Et vous allez me servir afin de savoir si elle l'est ou non. »**

 **« Le temps que vous fassiez tout ça, Carlisle et Edward vont arriver. Mais le bouclier de Bella les empêchera de rentrer. »** continua Peter. **« Nous serons sous le bouclier et nous allons vous rejoindre dès que vous aurez terminé. Si la femelle est coupable, alors nous la démembrerons devant tout le monde. »** déclara-t-il.

Les trois Cullen hoquetèrent à cette annonce.

 **« Ensuite, Bella permettra à Carlisle de rentrer. Nous discuterons avec lui pour jauger de sa culpabilité. »** finit Peter.

 **« Et évidemment, il ne croira pas que son premier fils si parfait soit un tel manipulateur arrogant ! Comme toujours ! »** grogna Alice.

Le ressentiment d'Alice semblait profond et lointain. Je me demandais si c'était pour cela que le clan Cullen s'était divisé. De toute façon, Edward allait mourir. Il nous restait à savoir si Carlisle et Esmée aussi. Esmée avait été si douce et maternelle que je ne lui souhaitais pas du mal. Cependant, elle était si attachée à chacun de ses enfants qu'elle ressentirait une profonde blessure à la mort du rouquin.

 **« Edward, puisqu'il va rester à l'extérieur, va enrager et craindre que son monde et ses manipulations soient révélées au grand jour. Il va redouter de perdre tout ce qu'il a construit. Il va être sauvage ! Si l'un d'entre vous est repéré, il essaiera de vous démembrer. »** murmura Rosalie.

 **« Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas voir Bella. Elle ne doit pas nous rejoindre dans la maison. Il ne doit pas sentir son odeur. Il va soit l'attaquer, soit essayer de l'éblouir. Ça ne fonctionnera plus car elle n'est plus humaine, mais il le fera. »** dit Emmett. **« S'il ne la voit pas dans la maison, il pensera seulement que votre clan essaie d'attaquer les Cullen et que nous sommes venus vous avertir et vous aider grâce à Alice. »** précisa-t-il. **« Il se sentira inutile et jouera la carte de la culpabilité ensuite. Mais il ne se doutera pas que la vérité est en train d'être dévoilée. Il nous suffira pour cela de ne pas parler fort. Il n'entendra pas. Surtout s'il est bloqué à une dizaine voir une centaine de mètre si possible, selon la capacité de Bella …. Et ce bouclier ne lui permettra pas de lire nos pensées. »** conclut-il en souriant.

Rosalie, Alice et Riley hochèrent la tête. Même moi, j'étais convaincue par la proposition du compagnon de la naïade blonde. Je savais que je serais capable de le faire, de le tenir éloigné afin qu'il n'entende pas leur conversation. Maintenant, il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre le levé du jour. Lorsqu'il serait huit heure tapante, nous pourrions prendre la route afin de retrouver Esmée. J'espérais également que nous n'aurions pas à faire intervenir le don de Riley, mais j'avais conscience que Carlisle était buté et que nous aurions certainement à en venir à utiliser le savoir et les souvenirs de Riley pour le convaincre.

Lorsque Cela serait fait, alors j'allais pouvoir envisager de me venger. J'allais pouvoir savourer la panique d'Edward. J'allais pouvoir savourer le détruite psychologiquement avant de le torturer physiquement. Et j'envisageais très sérieusement de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue lui-même la vérité à ses parents adoptifs. Je voulais voir la déception dans les yeux de Carlisle et dans ceux d'Esmée. Je souhaitais les voir défaits et démunis. Je voulais qu'ils comprennent combien ils avaient eu tort de se fier à lui, l'écouter et obéir à chacun de ses vœux. Ils allaient comprendre combien et jusqu'à quel point leur fils parfait ne l'était pas.

* * *

 ** _Review ?_**


	25. Jugement

_Bonsoir !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à écrire ! J'ai adoré écrire ça et le prochain chapitre va être explosif ! J'ai déjà hâte de l'écrire alors que je viens de finir celui-ci ! Ahah !_

 _Je voulais aussi remercier les lectrices et lecteurs qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte, en favoris et qui ont déposé une review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que cette histoire intéresse tant de monde !:D_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Durant la nuit, chacun retourna à sa chambre. J'étais à l'écoute et à l'affût de chacun d'entre eux. J'avais doucement demandé à Jasper de surveiller les émotions de Rosalie. Je n'étais pas prête à prendre le risque qu'elle s'envole auprès du reste des Cullen pour les avertir de notre plan. Je n'avais aucune confiance en elle. Alice était différente. Elle était déçue des parents adoptifs Cullen et avait accumulé tant de rancune que j'avais pleinement conscience qu'elle se vengeait autant qu'elle me vengeait et protégeait. Elle était également impliquée avec Riley et donc avec notre clan. Je savais qu'elle allait lui être fidèle, et ainsi nous être loyale. Emmett … je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il serait réellement capable de s'en prendre au reste des Cullen. Il suivrait sa femme, coûte que coûte. Il la protégerait. Et il ne choisirait qu'à cet instant là sa position. Peu importait à quel point il se sentait protecteur envers moi, sa compagne d'éternité passait évidemment avant tout le monde. Finalement, la nuit fut calme. Jasper m'informa que les trois Cullen se sentaient prêts à combattre et farouchement vengeurs. Même Rosalie. Je ne comprenais pas bien pour qu'elle raison elle ressentait tant de vengeance et de colère envers le reste de sa famille, mais le fait est qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à nous trahir. Et cela me suffisait pour m'apaiser légèrement.

Dès l'aube, tous les vampires revinrent dans notre chambre, à Jasper et moi. Nous rappelâmes rapidement ce que chacun avait à faire et patientâmes jusqu'à huit heures trente. Nous voulions être sûrs qu'Edward et Carlisle seraient absents. Les trois Cullens se répartirent alors dans la Jeep d'Emmett tandis que notre clan se serra dans les deux voitures restantes. Dès que nous le pûmes, nous laissâmes les voitures aux filles Cullen qui les reprirent et notre clan Whitlock grimpa dans les arbres des bois alentour. Nous sautâmes de branche en branche, tels de petits singes, et nous ne nous stoppâmes que lorsque l'on fût au dessus de la maison. J'élançais immédiatement mais deux boucliers, formant un large dôme autour de la villa de Carlisle. De cette façon, tout le monde était englobé et protégé par mes soins. Je poussais le bouclier physique autant que possible, bloquant ainsi le passage pour les visiteurs et les deux mâles absents.

J'observais les trois véhicules se garer devant l'immense maison. Ils descendirent lentement, restant rigides et droits. Leurs postures dénonçaient leurs émotions négatives. Comme je m'y étais attendue, Esmée accourut et s'empressa d'aller vers ses enfants adoptifs. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les bras, cherchant à les enserrer, ils se défilèrent. Emmett répondit d'un ton froid et tranchant qu'ils devaient tous parler. Esmée fut déboussolée. Ses épaules se voûtèrent et elle les précéda dans la demeure. Je me rapprochais un peu plus, tout comme le reste de mon clan. Jasper était à mes côtés, serrant ma main dans la sienne. Il me sourit tendrement, puis retourna son attention à ce qu'il se passait devant nous. Nous n'avions pas une grande visibilité de là où nous nous situions, mais nous pouvions entendre facilement leur conversation. Nous entendîmes aisément Alice cracher son venin sur Esmée, lui avouant combien elle avait été une mauvaise mère, laissant Edward faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle lui rappela comment tout le monde avait obéis quand il avait décidé de me faire entrer dans leur vie, et comment ils avaient une fois de plus été forcés d'obéir quand le rouquin avait choisi de partir parce que je l'avais quitté. Emmett reprit la parole, coupant Alice, et questionnant Esmée.

 **« Savais-tu, maman »** , gronda-t-il férocement, **« que Bella n'a pas quitté Edward ? Savais-tu que c'est lui qui l'a fait ? Savais-tu qu'il l'a laissée seule, perdue dans les bois et aux prises de Laurent et Victoria ? »**

Esmée ne répondit pas, et la voix de Rosalie retentit. Elle était froide, sévère et calculatrice.

 **« Le savais-tu Esmée ? Savais-tu qu'il a condamné celle qu'il disait aimer ? »**

 **« Non ! Non je ne le savais pas ! »** répondit-elle. **« Il a dis qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ! »** s'insurgea-t-elle.

 **« Et bien c'était faux ! »** feula Alice. **« Bella est venue nous voir et nous a racontés comment il l'avait abandonnée. Comment Laurent l'avait attaquée. Comment Victoria l'avait kidnappée, torturée et presque tuée ! »** siffla la voyante.

Jasper se tourna vers moi. Il m'avoua que la mère adoptive ressentait beaucoup de choc et d'horreur, avec un puissant amour maternel sous-jacent, mais il ne savait pas si cela était dû à son ignorance, ou au fait que nos trois compères avaient découvert la vérité.

 **« Peut-être que si je lui envoie ce que j'ai vu Victoria faire, cela pourrait te permettre d'avoir une meilleure interprétation ? »** murmura Riley.

Mon compagnon hocha la tête et Riley se mit au travail. Le hoquet de stupeur provenant d'Esmée nous affirma qu'elle recevait les souvenirs de mon ami. Jasper fronça les sourcils et se concentra davantage sur elle. Il récita les émotions qui défilaient en elle. Peur. Crainte. Amour. Honte. Protection. Rage. Vengeance. Colère. Amour. Choc. Fierté. Horreur. Bonheur. Il les énonça avant de supposer que le bonheur était celui de me savoir vivante et entourée et la fierté, celle de m'avoir vue me défendre et allumer le brasier sur Victoria.

 **« Esmée ! »** Appela Rosalie. **« Bella est alliée aux Volturi. Ils savent ce qu'Edward a fait. Il va être puni. Ils sont prêts à te punir toi aussi. Ainsi que Carlisle. Vous avez laissé cet imbécile de télépathe abandonner une humaine vivante alors qu'elle connaissait notre secret ! »** la menaça-t-elle.

 **« Quoi !? »** s'agita la mère adoptive « **Mais ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre à ton père et moi ! Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! Edward a dis que … »**

 **« Edward a menti putain ! »** s'écria Emmett **« Quand vas-tu le comprendre ?! Ils nous a tous manipulés. Il a joué avec nous comme il a joué avec Bella ! Il a mis nos vies en péril ! Ils vont venir vous tuer, tous les trois ! »** rugit-il.

 **« Mais il a dis que Bella l'avait quitté ! Comment pouvions-nous savoir qu'il la laissait volontairement ? Comment pouvions-nous savoir qu'il enfreignait la loi !? »** s'exclama-t-elle.

Peter et Charlotte sautèrent sur le sol. Esmée retint son souffle et tenta visiblement de s'enfuir puisqu'un rugissement s'éleva ainsi qu'un bruit sourd. Elle cria, se débattit, mais un coup la fit taire. Le couple Whitlock fut rejoint par Riley et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la villa.

 **« Vous auriez dû savoir qu'un membre de votre clan était un tel connard ! Vous auriez dû le savoir en le voyant maltraiter les autres membres de ce même clan. »** fit la voix de Peter. **« Toute fois, vous semblez innocente. Maintenant, appelez votre mari. Dites-lui de rentrer gentiment à la maison. Rien de plus. »**

Elle s'exécuta et passa l'appel. Carlisle sembla préoccupé par l'appel, posa des questions, mais la conversation fut coupée. Nous entendîmes, Jasper et moi, du mouvement dans la maison. Puis soudainement, Esmée éclata.

 **« Il ne maltraitait personne ! Il aimait et soutenait chacun d'entre nous ! Comment pouvez-vous même le juger sans le connaître ? »**

 **« Ah non ? »** s'impatienta Alice. **« Et traiter Rosalie comme une salope parce qu'elle souffrait, c'était bien ? Dire qu'elle n'était qu'une connasse égocentrique, c'était gentil ? Et répéter qu'Emmett n'était qu'un adolescent et un gamin, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Lui dire que même retourner au lycée ne l'aiderait pas à devenir plus intelligent, c'était de la bienveillance peut-être ? Et m'engueuler parce que j'ai plus d'énergie et suis plus pétillante que lui ? Ou me dire à quel point je suis superficielle et superflue dans cette famille, simplement parce que j'aime la mode et le shopping ? Soit sincère deux secondes Esmée ! »** ragea-t-elle. **« Même avec toi, il a été un connard ! Combien de fois t'a-t-il répété ô combien tu étais une mauvaise mère ? Combien de fois t'a-t-il fait sentir si pitoyable en te rappelant que tu n'avais pas su garder ton enfant en vie ?! »**

Alice attendait visiblement une réponse, qui, elle, ne vint pas. Je n'avais jamais été au courant qu'il faisait cela au sein de sa famille. J'avais bien compris qu'il m'avait retirée toute confiance en moi. Je m'étais sentis si insuffisante pour lui, si faible et incomparable. J'avais été pleine de doutes par sa faute. Il avait torturé chacun d'entre nous. Il avait blessé chacun d'entre nous. Volontairement et prenant un plaisir sadique et malsain à cela.

Une voiture dérapa et s'accidenta contre mon bouclier. Je souris méchamment, tandis que Carlisle sortait de son véhicule détruit à plusieurs cinquantaine de mètres de là. Il essaya d'entrer à nouveau sous mon dôme. Il se plaqua contre le fil invisible pour lui et d'un bleu indigo pour moi. Il tapa dessus, cria et je le laissais faire quelques minutes. Esmée n'entendait rien. Elle était trop loin pour cela. Je levais mon bouclier, laissant courir Carlisle à l'intérieur de la maison. Je le repositionnais la seconde suivante. L'affrontement allait être intéressant !

J'entendis Esmée se débattre tout à coup et je compris qu'un des Whitlock la maintenait contre lui. Elle essaya de mordre tout en grognant, mais l'avertissement d'un quelconque démembrement la fit cesser immédiatement. Elle se laissa aller, comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle sanglota, appelant son compagnon à venir près d'elle, la sauver. Carlisle se stoppa moins d'une seconde en apercevant les voitures du reste de sa famille. Il entra dans la villa et arrêta tout mouvement une fois à l'intérieur.

 **« Un mouvement et je la démembre. »** s'amusa Charlotte.

Il retint son souffle, inutile, et le mouvement suivant signala qu'il s'était installé dans un fauteuil.

 **« Votre femme a été jugée innocente. Désormais, il nous faut savoir si vous l'êtes également. »** annonça Peter.

 **« Et mes enfants ? »** demanda le père adoptifs.

 **« Innocents. »** répondit Peter.

 **« Je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis pas ta fille. Comme tu me l'as déjà dis. »** critiqua Alice.

 **« Tien donc ?! »** s'étonna Charlotte. **« Et pourquoi t'a-t-il dit cela ? »**

 **« Il ne m'a pas transformée, moi ! »** cracha la voyante.

Un concert de grognement et de feulement raisonna, suivit d'un hurlement, celui de Carlisle. Riley ricana sombrement. Un membre avait dû être arraché. Alice rit, avant de présenter Riley comme son compagnon.

 **« Puis-je savoir de quoi vais-je être jugé ? »**

 **« Votre implication dans l'abandon de Bella Swan Whilotck. »** déclara Charlotte.

 **« Nous ne l'avons pas abandonné. Elle a quitté Edward. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Alors nous sommes partis et l'avons laissée vivre sa vie humaine. »**

Jasper sauta au sol immédiatement, me surprenant. Il pénétra dans la demeure et les hurlements de Carlisle s'élevèrent. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait nécessairement une raison. Les cris durèrent plusieurs minutes avant que tout ne s'arrête. Le major feula férocement sur le patriarche, lui signalant que les mensonges ne faisaient pas partis des réponses attendues. La respiration de Carlisle était haletante mais il répondit tout de même.

 **« Je sais qu'Edward voulait quitter Bella à cause de l'incident de son anniversaire. Je sais également qu'il a menti à tout le monde pour que nous partions tous. Je n'en sais pas plus. »**

 **« Peter, allume un feu ! »** commanda le major.

 **« Pourquoi !? »** paniqua Esmée

 **« Parce que votre époux ment ! »** grogna mon compagnon.

Lorsque le feu fut allumé, la panique de Carlisle augmenta encore d'un cran car il s'écria soudainement.

 **« D'accord ! Ne me brûlez pas ! Je vais vous dire ce que je sais ! »**

Jasper siffla, l'avertissant.

 **« Edward a quitté Bella parce que je le lui ai dis. Il avait déjà manqué de la tuer deux fois. Je savais qu'il comptait en finir avec elle, la drainer jusqu'à la fin. Je pensais que s'il la quittait et que nous gardions un œil sur lui, alors tout irait bien pour elle ! »**

Esmée fit un bruit étranglé, tout comme Rosalie et Emmett. Alice ricana, ne semblant pas étonnée.

 **« Saviez-vous que vous laissiez deux vampires qui en avaient après elle ? »** réclama Riley.

 **« Oui ! Oui je le savais ! Enfin je m'en doutais ! J'espérais que les loups la protégeraient mais je savais qu'elle finirait par mourir. Elle n'était qu'une humaine et même les loups sont dangereux. »** avoua-t-il.

Esmée eut un cri de rage. Je ne sus ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais Carlisle gronda puis hurla tandis qu'un bruit de déchirement me parvint. La femelle était enragée et criait au sujet de la trahison qu'il lui avait fait, du manque qu'elle avait ressenti en me laissant. Elle lâcha toute la peine et la peur qu'elle avait eu depuis le début de la matinée. Esmée m'appela, me suppliant de venir la voir, me suppliant de la laisser me voir. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais trop choquée de sa réaction, trop atteinte émotionnellement par ce à quoi j'assistais discrètement et silencieusement. Esmée me défendait aussi férocement qu'Emmett, s'attaquant même à son compagnon. Jasper sortit de la maison et me fixa, de son regard orangé. Il s'approcha lentement, m'envoyant tout son amour et son admiration. Que voulais-je faire ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.


	26. Confrontation

_Bonsoir !_

 _J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, je l'avoue ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi ! Je suis prête pour recevoir toutes vos réponses et vos réactions ! Je suis assez excitée !_

 _Je voulais encore vous remerciez : j'ai de nouvelles mises en alerte et en favoris ! Je suis si heureuse que ça vous plaise !:D_

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

Assister de loin aux confrontations et être avec Esmée et Carlisle étaient deux choses différentes. J'étais chamboulée et peu sûre de moi. Je n'avais pas confiance en eux et je ne souhaitais pas retomber dans leur filet. De plus, nous avions convenu, notre clan et les enfants Cullen, que je ne devais pas être visible afin qu'Edward pense simplement à une confrontation entre les Cullen et les Whitlock. Je pris un long moment pour réfléchir à tout ça. Bien que la vérité soit sortie, je me sentais toujours trahie et abandonnée par ce clan. Carlisle était finalement le plus vicieux et stratégique de tous. Son premier fils transformé était sa première préoccupation. Il n'avait pas souhaité qu'il s'abreuve à nouveau de sang humain et avait été jusqu'à me laisser derrière eux, me laisser aux mains des nomades, plutôt qu'affronter le problème. Ils avaient eux-même créé cette situation et ils n'avaient pas été capables d'y faire face. Le patriarche, qui avait pris soin de me soutenir que j'étais sa fille et qu'il pensait à moi comme telle, m'avait délaissée pour Edward. Un parent fait-il réellement cela ? Se préoccupe-t-il davantage d'un de ses enfants ? Peut-il avoir un enfant « préféré » comme Carlisle le faisait ? La réponse était clairement non. Je me rendis compte que j'étais blessée et déçue par ce qu'il avait avoué. Je l'avais toujours pensé honnête, droit et altruiste. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait qu'Edward dans sa tête, et ensuite, peut-être sa famille puis les humains. Il était un crétin doublé d'un hypocrite.

Je me décidais finalement à rester à ma place, invisible et cachée aux yeux des Cullen. Esmée allait devoir attendre. Jasper revint finalement vers moi, laissant aux autres le contrôle de la situation.

 **« J'ai pensé que je pourrais probablement rétrécir mon bouclier avant l'arrivée d'Edward. Je lui bloquerais ainsi uniquement l'accès de la maison et le laisserais assister au démembrement de Carlisle. Ensuite, je lèverais le bouclier et il mentira à tout le monde, faisant croire à sa quelconque culpabilité inexistante. »** expliquais-je.

 **« C'est une bonne idée chérie. Cependant, en levant ton bouclier, il pourrait tout autant prendre la fuite. »** rétorqua Jasper. **« L'idéal serait de rétrécir ton bouclier jusqu'à ce qu'on démembre Carlisle. Ensuite, replace ton bouclier comme au départ, en gardant Edward à l'intérieur. Il ne pourra pas s'enfuir et devra faire face. Je laisserais la tête de Carlisle accrochée à son tronc, pour qu'il comprenne combien Edward est pourri. Il sera désillusionné en voyant son pseudo fils tel qu'il est vraiment. »**

Je hochais la tête, et soupirais.

 **« J'ai hâte d'en finir avec tout ça. »** conclus-je.

Mon compagnon me sourit en retour. Il me raconta alors les deux premières interactions, en évoquant les émotions que chacun avait ressenti. Il me fit part de la rancune, la colère, le dégoût et le chagrin d'Alice. La rage, l'amour, la crainte et la protection d'Esmée. La loyauté, la fureur, la peur et l'amour de Rosalie et Emmet. Il termina par la crainte, la peur, la honte et la culpabilité de Carlisle. Ce dernier se mit soudainement à paniquer, ce que m'annonça le major, puis il eut un hoquet. Riley se mit à ricaner et jubiler dans son coin. Je supposais qu'il lui avait montré quelques souvenirs, mais je n'avais aucune idée desquels.

 **« Je me sens un peu … mal pour Alice. »** avouais-je. **« Je ne savais pas qu'elle vivait si mal au sein de cette famille. Je crois que je me sens même un peu coupable. Elle et Carlisle m'avaient laissée entendre leur conversation, comme quoi Edward avait manqué de me vider après l'attaque des nomades. J'aurais pu mourir à cause de lui, bien avant mon anniversaire. Je me dis que peut-être, ils l'avaient fait pour m'avertir, pour que je me tienne éloignée d'eux. Et si je l'avais fait, Alice aurait certainement vécu les choses différemment, ou moins souffert par ma faute. »** soufflais-je.

Avant que Jasper n'ai le temps de répondre, Alice se tenait devant moi. Elle attrapa mes mains et me tira vers elle. Elle me serra tout contre elle et me frotta le dos. Elle me berça contre elle un long moment, avant que je ne m'éloigne de son étreinte.

 **« Bella, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Carlisle et Edward forment une équipe monstrueuse. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque. J'ai eu une vision de cette famille qui me paraissait idyllique. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne regrette pas d'être venue près d'eux. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »** me demanda-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête.

 **« Je ne regrette rien parce que malgré ces deux imbéciles sadiques, j'ai su trouver des personnes qui en valaient la peine. Esmée a été une véritable mère aimante pour moi. Emmett a toujours été hilarant et il a égayé ma vie pendant toutes ces décennies. Bien que Rosalie puisse avoir de mauvais jours, elle a su être une sœur pour moi. Lorsque l'une de nous était attaquée par Edward ou Carlisle, nous nous soutenions et nous aimions l'une l'autre. Nous nous épaulions. Nous le faisons toujours. »** m'expliqua-t-elle. Elle inspira profondément, avant de reprendre. **« De plus c'est grâce à cette famille que je t'ai rencontrée. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner. Si tu avais compris la menace à l'époque, alors je serais restée auprès de toi pour te défendre contre tous les autres dangers de ce monde. Mais quand Edward t'a laissée, il nous a mentis et j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus aucun de nous. Plus de moi. Alors je suis partie aussi. »** elle soupira en baissant les yeux et continua. **« J'aurais du savoir qu'il mentait, une fois de plus. Il s'est montré si convaincant … J'aurais du venir te voir et te demander la vérité. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je te l'ai dis Bella, ce premier jour, nous allons être les meilleures amies. Te souviens-tu ? Tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, surtout pas quelque chose qui n'était pas de ton ressort. Ne te sens ni coupable ni honteuse, car toi plus que n'importe qui, tu n'as rien fais de mal. »**

Je sentis le venin monter dans mes yeux et ma gorge. De lourds sanglots m'échappèrent alors que les mots d'Alice s'imprégnaient dans mon esprit. Je l'attrapais et la tins tout contre moi alors qu'elle se mit, elle aussi, à pleurer. Nous nous tenions, moi utilisant certainement trop de force, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Je la gardais proche de moi et nous parlâmes enfin, elle et moi. Elle me raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle depuis leur départ de Forks jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'annonce qu'Edward sortait de ses cours. Elle fila dans la maison et Jasper m'embrassa longuement. Il me confirma toutes les émotions qu'Alice avait ressenti, avouant l'appréhension des Cullen dans la maison. Elle était oppressante et presque angoissante me dit-il. Il projeta une vague de calme tandis que je m'occupais de rétrécir mon bouclier. La dernière partie du plan se mettait en place.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nous entendions le bruit de sa voiture. Il dérapa au bout de la rue puis dans l'allée. J'avais serré le bouclier autour de la maison jusqu'à mon corps uniquement. Il put ainsi se garer à côté des autres voitures. Dès qu'il sortit de son véhicule, il grogna en direction de la villa, d'où des sifflements firent écho au sien. Revoir l'homme que j'avais aimé humaine ne me perturba pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Seul la rage se répercutait partout en moi, me faisant voir rouge. Il se hâta et tenta d'approcher la villa afin de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il se frappa violemment contre mon bouclier. Je repoussais d'un coup celui-ci, ce qui eut pour effet de lancer le rouquin dans les airs. Il fut propulsé à quelques mètres tandis que je remettais le bouclier physique contre la maison. Il se releva en feulant et accourut alors que le bruit de crissement de métal, typique du démembrement, s'éleva. Jasper venait de retirer les bras de Carlisle, qui hurla en réponse. Le manège fut répété pour les jambes. Edward sanglota, appelant Carlisle et criant pour pouvoir rentrer. Il supplia Esmée de faire quelque chose pour aider son mari, puis interpella ses « frères et sœurs » pour qu'ils agissent. Il réclama qu'on le laisse entrer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était bloqué. J'élargis alors mon bouclier, englobant Edward. Je délimitais un terrain étroit, ne le laissant pas fuir au delà de dix mètres autour de la villa. Je sautais de mon perchoir et rejoignis ma famille.

 **« Carlisle, tu es jugé pour avoir trahi nos lois. Tu as abandonné une humaine alors qu'elle connaissait notre secret. Isabella Marie Swan a été laissée humaine. Elle n'a pas été tuée ou transformée par vos soins. »** déclarais-je. **« En connaissance de ton amitié avec Aro, tu ne seras pas mis au feu. Tu devras servir nos rois et vivre auprès d'eux durant cinq décennies. Les Volturis t'attendront à l'aéroport, en Italie. »**

Esmée hoqueta et me supplia du regard.

 **« Esmée, tu es jugée innocente. Tu auras le choix : suivre ton mari en Italie ou rester en Amérique. »** commençais-je.

 **« Une femme ne devrait pas suivre un homme car elle se sent redevable. Vous n'êtes pas compagnons, alors sens toi libre femelle ! »** grogna Jasper.

Je souris, me doutant qu'il aurait préféré combattre et mettre Carlisle dans le feu que Peter avait allumé. Edward avait reculé le plus loin possible de nous, grognant et feulant si l'un de nous faisait un mouvement. Il était maintenant bloqué contre mon bouclier, à l'extérieur de la villa. Je me retournais lentement dans sa direction, souriant malgré moi.

 **« Toi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, est jugé coupable de la même trahison envers nos lois. Tu as laissé un être humain dans le secret, sans tuer ou transformer cet être humain. Sache que notre clan travaille au service des Volturis. Aussi, je ne serais pas aussi indulgente envers toi. Bien qu'Aro aurait souhaité t'avoir dans sa garde pour ton talent, Caïus a spécifiquement réclamé tes cendres. C'est avec plaisir que je vais les lui apporter. »** affirmais-je.

 **« Tu ne peux pas faire cela Bella. Toi et moi nous aimons. Je suis partie pour ton bien et tu sais cela. Comment pouvais-je rester après ton anniversaire ? Je suis navré de t'avoir attaquer mais les pensées de tous les autres étaient entièrement focalisées sur ton sang enchanteur. Ça m'a embrouillé, je n'ai pas su résister … Mais je suis plus fort dorénavant ! Et puis, tu as été transformé, nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiéter que je te tue ! »** dit-il en souriant doucement.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, chuchotant tous les bons moments que nous avions passé. Il évoqua toutes nos promesses et les projets que nous avions alors. Je le laissais débiter tous nos souvenirs. Il s'arrêta face à moi, prêt à attraper mes mains. J'entendis vaguement Jasper grogner férocement derrière moi.

 **« Ce n'est pas réel tout ça Edward. Tu as menti à ta famille. Tu leur a laissés croire que je t'avais quitté. Tu n'as rien dis de l'abandon dans la forêt. »** critiquais-je

 **« Ils n'auraient pas compris ! »** cracha-t-il.

 **« Ils m'aimaient, pour la plupart d'entre eux. Et tu m'as privée d'eux ! Tu m'as offert à Laurent et Victoria ! »** répliquais-je.

 **« Tu avais Jacob et la meute. Jamais je n'aurais pris le risque que tu meurs. Tu le sais ! »** s'insurgea-t-il.

 **« Donc tu savais qu'ils allaient revenir pour me drainer !? »** m'exclamais-je faussement.

 **« Oui ! Mais les loups les ont attrapés, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. Nous pourrons partir, vivre tous les deux, faire le tour du monde ! Nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester avec les Cullen si tu ne le veux pas. Esmée ne remplacera jamais Renée, et Carlisle ne pourra pas prendre la place de Charlie. Alice ne te forcera plus à faire du shopping alors que tu n'aimes pas ça. Ce ne sera que toi et moi. »** chuchota-t-il

Jouant la comédie jusqu'au bout, je froissais mon visage. Edward s'approcha un peu plus encore, leva une de ses mains, certainement dans le but de remettre une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. À la place, je lui arrachais la main que je lançais à mon compagnon et sautais derrière lui. Le télépathe se retourna vivement et s'accroupit en réponse. Il feula dans ma direction et je sifflais.

 **« Je ne t'ai pas présenté Edward, mais je suppose que tu as le droit de savoir ! »**

Il se redressa lentement, écoutant ce que j'avais à dire.

 **« Tu as derrière toi, Riley, le compagnon d'éternité d'Alice. Il est mon meilleur ami et m'a sauvée des tortures de Victoria. À ses côtés, se trouve Charlotte et Peter, eux aussi compagnon d'éternité. Ils font partis du clan de mon compagnon, Major Jasper Whitlock, guerrier du Sud. Il m'a appris beaucoup de chose avec l'aide de son Commandant Peter Whitlock. »** ris-je.

Edward sauta dans les airs, essayant de prendra la fuite. Je fis alors le choix de rétrécir mon bouclier, le ramenant près de moi.

 **« N'as-tu pas compris Edward ? Je suis un bouclier et tu ne peux pas fuir. »** m'amusais-je.

Jasper m'envoya une vague de fierté alors que je m'élançais vers Edward. Je fis une feinte à droite avant d'attraper son bras opposé. Je glissais dans son dos, tordant son épaule, et arrachais son membre. Je le lançais vers mon clan avant d'attraper les épaules d'Edward. Je plantais mes dents dans son trapèze et tirais férocement. Un énorme bout de peau se délogea tandis que le télépathe sifflait. Il se retourna et prit une de mes mains dans les siennes. Il me lança plus loin. Je feulais et courais vers lui. Je m'élançais, le laissant croire que je prendrais son autre bras. Je retombais dans son dos et retirais une de ses jambes, mordant dans ses côtes au passage. Je roulais devant lui alors qu'il se retournait, ce qui le déboussola une seconde. Je profitais de ce temps pour enlever la deuxième jambe. Il s'écroula au sol gémissant et grognant. Je posais mon pied sur son torse et son dernier bras partit avec le reste. Je crachais l'amas de venin que j'avais accumulé sur sa plaie au cou, puis celle aux côtes, le faisant hurler de douleur.

 **« Peter, va me chercher une énorme branche de bois et enflamme-la s'il te plaît. »** réclamais-je.

Il revint rapidement et je laissais le bout de bois traîner le long du torse d'Edward. La torture commençait seulement. Je fis brûler lentement quelques bouts de peau. Puis, les hommes de mon clan tinrent la tête du télépathe. L'un lui ouvrit la bouche et je m'amusais alors à retirer dent par dent, puis chacun de ses yeux. Je mordis plusieurs fois dans son corps, crachais mon venin sur chacune de ses plaies. Je mordis et arrachais la peau de son ventre, laissant un trou béant. J'interpellais Carlisle, lui proposant d'observer les organes vampiriques afin de les comparer à ceux des humains. Il tourna la tête, une moue écœurée. Je pris le temps de sortir quelques organes, ce qui fut plus difficile que ce que je l'aurais cru. Edward hurla, sanglota, supplia, mais je ne fis rien d'autre que continuer. Je dédommageais chacun des vampires, ici présents, qu'il avait volontairement blessé. Lorsque je jugeais que nous avions été suffisamment vengés, je pris une photo de mon œuvre avec le portable de Carlisle. Je l'envoyais aux rois, stipulant la sentence choisie pour leur ami. Je terminais en étêtant Edward. Je mis tout au feu, soupirant de bonheur. J'avais ma vérité grâce à Carlisle et je pouvais laisser le passé derrière moi.


	27. Apaisement

__Bonsoir !__

 _ _J'ai eu un peu de mal à vous écrire ce chapitre. Je pense vous écrire un épilogue et ce sera alors la fin de cette aventure ! J'ai fait un chapitre plus doux et plus calme. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !__

 _ _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :__

 ** **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !****

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _ _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !__

* * *

Les Withlock durent gérer la fin de l'affrontement. Bella rassembla les cendres d'Edward qu'elle mit dans un pot de la cuisine des Cullen. Jasper préféra torturer un peu le patriarche et le démembra afin de faciliter le transport de son corps. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir le surveiller. Après tout, Carlisle pouvait tenter de fuir. Les jambes et bras découpés, cela s'avérait plus difficile. Jasper y trouva une sorte de réconfort et de félicité. Il avait assouvi une petite vengeance. Cet homme avait fait beaucoup de mal à sa compagne. Il méritait bien plus qu'un démembrement et un aller pour l'Italie ! Toutefois, il s'en contenta. Pour le moment.

Tous les vampires allèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche. Les membres de Carlisle lui furent redonnés. Jasper l'accompagna jusque dans l'avion, l'installa, posa la boîte de cendre sur ses genoux et lui envoya une grosse dose de peur.

 **« N'essaie pas de sortir de cet avion, ou je te retrouve, te torture et te brûle. Ce que Bella a fait au télépathe sera de la rigolade par rapport à ce que je te ferais subir ! »** le menaça-t-il.

Le trentenaire blond hocha la tête, la terreur faisant écho en lui. Jasper s'en contenta et retourna dans la foule qui patientait pour prendre leur vol. Il rejoignit rapidement son clan et observa l'avion décoller. Cette partie du passé de Bella était clôt. Sa compagne semblait plus sereine et apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il la fixa, examinant les émotions qui émanaient faiblement d'elle. Son don lui bloquait toujours l'accès total à ce qu'elle ressentait. Il pouvait néanmoins sentir tout ce soulagement sortir d'elle et cet amour pour lui qui débordait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer en recevoir un jour. Il soupira de bonheur, ferma les yeux et se contenta de ressentir tout ce qui émanait de sa compagne. Il aurait souhaité rester là, à simplement profiter des ondes positives de son clan. Il savait cependant que ce n'était pas possible. Ils devaient rentrer au Canada, reprendre le cours de leur vie. Il avait promis à Bella de lui faire découvrir le monde et il souhaitait tenir sa promesse. Il se décala et Peter et Charlotte s'empressèrent de suivre ses gestes. Le clan Whitlock au complet était prêt à partir.

Esmée s'approcha lentement de Bella. Elle se sentait étrangement perdue et confiante. L'amour rayonnait tout autour d'elle, entourant chacun des êtres autour d'elle dans un nuage de bonheur. Elle hésita une seconde avant d'attraper la main de la compagne de Jasper. Elle l'attira contre elle et l'enserra de ses bras. Elle trembla en la tenant contre elle. Le Major était confiant. Son don le lui permettait. Esmée était pleine de bonnes intentions. Dès que son regard se posait sur ce qu'il restait de sa « famille », seuls l'amour, la joie et le bonheur l'emplissait. Évidemment, quelques émotions négatives persistaient, comme la solitude, le ressentiment, la rancœur et la déception. C'était un mélange détonant qu'elle contrôlait à la perfection. Comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Et peut-être était-ce vrai. Peut-être avait-elle toujours dû se contrôler et cacher ce qu'elle ressentait tout au fond d'elle. Peut-être avait-elle dû dissimuler tout cela dès le départ, pour avoir son jardin secret face à un enfant télépathe et manipulateur.

Isabelle se laissa faire, bercée dans une étreinte qu'elle avait tant attendu. Elle l'avait attendu après la rupture d'Edward. Après l'attaque de Laurent. Pendant les tortures infligées par Victoria. Elle avait attendu l'amour et l'étreinte d'une mère, qui n'étaient pas arrivés. Elle aurait pu repousser tout ça, repousser Esmée. Mais elle n'en eut ni la force ni la volonté. Ce câlin lui apportait tout ce qu'elle avait inconsciemment cherché depuis qu'elle avait aperçu Esmée. Depuis que la maman Cullen l'avait appelée de la villa. L'amour maternel. Le réconfort. Le soutien. L'encouragement. Esmée lui transmettait tout cela dans cette simple embrassade et Bella ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser ça. Elle n'était pas même capable de relâcher celle qui aurait pu être une mère pour elle.

Jasper s'approcha lentement des deux femmes. La matriarche ressentit immédiatement de la crainte au milieu de tout cet amour. Son visage, lui, resta imperturbable. Elle avait réellement adopté un contrôle incroyable sur ses émotions. Le major était surpris du contrôle qu'elle montrait, contradictoire avec le peu de calme et de retenu qu'elle avait eu à la villa. Il se posa plusieurs questions mais n'en formula aucune. À la place, il attrapa la main de Bella et ils quittèrent tous l'aéroport.

Le clan Withlock, Alice les accompagnant, décidèrent rapidement de voler une voiture pour retourner au Canada. La voyante s'empressa de choisir deux véhicules très rapides dont les propriétaires étaient assez riches pour ne pas s'inquiéter de retrouver les voleurs. Rosalie et Emmett prirent la décision de voyager, invitant poliment Esmée à se joindre à eux, ce qu'elle déclina tranquillement.

 **« Jasper ? »** appela-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, à l'écoute.

 **« Pourrais-je vous rejoindre ? Temporairement. Je voudrais profiter de Bella quelques temps avant de prendre mon propre envol. »** expliqua-t-elle. **« De plus, je pense que cela me permettrait de me construire. De savoir qui je suis réellement. »** ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Le major ressentit immédiatement l'excitation et l'enthousiasme de sa compagne mais aussi d'Alice. Il prévint alors Esmée des conditions de vie très différentes entre celles des Cullen et celles de son clan. Il lui indiqua toutes les consignes à respecter pour survivre et rester dans son clan. Il en était le leader. Elle n'était plus la matriarche. Elle lui devait le respect mais aussi sa confiance et sa loyauté.

 **« Je fais cela pour ma compagne et pour aucune autre raison. Avoir un clan désormais si imposant ne me plaît pas nécessairement. Les Volturis ne nous causeront pas de problème tant que nous seront à leur service. Mais quand sera-t-il ensuite ? »** menaça-t-il. « **Peter et Charlotte ont tendance à prendre du temps pour eux. Ils voyagent comme des nomades. Je le fais aussi quand l'envie me prend. Vous êtes tous libres de faire de même quand bon vous semble. Je réclame seulement à être informé lorsque vous vous réunirez à nouveau ou que vous nous rejoindrez, Isabella et moi. »** informa-t-il tout le monde.

 **« Ce qui, en réalité, n'arrivera pas avant une bonne décennie ! La séparation du clan pour des voyages amoureux je veux dire ! »** rit Alice.

 **« Fait-elle souvent cela ? »** grogna Peter.

Esmée ricana en hochant la tête. Le trajet en voiture pour rentrer se passa doucement. Jasper était apaisée sous tout l'amour et la joie qui rayonnaient autour de lui. Alice et Esmée alimentaient la conversation en racontant diverses anecdotes sur l'une ou l'autre. Riley était à l'affût de chaque information à propos de sa compagne. Bella écoutait religieusement, gardant toujours une main accrochée à son compagnon. Elle était plus sereine et calme qu'elle n'aurait cru pouvoir l'être un jour. La maman Cullen finit par demander à Bella ce qui était arrivé après leur départ et la jeune femme raconta alors ses derniers mois en tant qu'humaine. Elle enchaîna sur sa captivité, le temps passé auprès de Riley et Victoria, puis l'arrivée de son compagnon.

 **« Je croyais que Carlisle et toi étiez des compagnons. »** murmura Bella.

 **« En réalité, je l'ai cru aussi. »** avoua Esmée. **« Je l'ai cru si longtemps … Edward et Carlisle m'en avaient, d'une certaine façon, convaincue. Je pensais que ce que je ressentais était de l'amour et de la dévotion, là où ce n'était que de la crainte, de la peur, et peut-être de l'admiration. »** dit-elle.

 **« Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais partie ? »** demanda Charlotte.

 **« Au début, j'ai associé Edward à mon bébé mort. Je devenais paranoïaque quand je ne le voyais pas. Je pensais qu'une nouvelle fois, mon enfant était décédé. Comme un transfert … Je pense que le moment de ma transformation est en cause. Je venais de perdre mon bébé, d'avoir essayé de me suicider … et je me suis retrouvée face à un homme et un adolescent. Le transfert s'est fait sans même que je ne le comprenne et que je n'ai conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Carlisle, lui, l'a compris. À eux deux, ils ont joué sur mes peurs pour me rendre plus docile je suppose. Je me sentais perdue sans l'un d'eux. J'avais mal quand Carlisle n'était pas là et ils m'ont fait croire au lien de compagnon. »** commença-t-elle. **« Ce n'est qu'en voyant Rosalie et Emmett que j'ai réalisé petit à petit ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais outre cela, j'étais réellement tombée amoureuse de Carlisle. Il ne me le rendait pas toujours, cependant il essayait. Et c'était tout ce que je demandais alors. Et puis, avec le temps, je crois que j'ai seulement cessé de croire en la vie. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alice. »** sourit-elle.

 **« Elle est pétillante et aime la vie. Est-ce cela qui, à toi aussi, t'a redonnée espoir ? »** l'interrogea Bella.

Esmée hocha la tête et conta comment la voyante lui avait redonné bonheur, joie et sourire.

 **« Rosalie était difficile. Je pouvais difficilement la traiter comme ma fille. Elle ne me laissait pas beaucoup avoir ce rôle pour elle. Mais Alice … elle est arrivée en m'appelant « maman ». Je crois que ça a déridé Rosalie et à elles deux, elles ont rendu le reste de mon existence plus heureuse et lumineuse ! »** s'exclama Esmée.

Les filles bavardèrent encore un long moment sur la vie d'Esmée tandis que les garçons écoutaient et n'intervenaient que rarement. Ils en apprenaient sur les personnes qui intégraient leur clan et cela leur suffisait. Le major et le commandant souhaitaient prendre le moins de risque possible. Aussi, Jasper savait qu'il devrait tenir les Volturi informés de l'arrivée d'Alice et Esmée parmi eux. Plus il se montrerait conciliant et ouvert envers eux, moins son clan serait en danger. Il espérait limiter les dégâts.

Plusieurs semaines furent nécessaire pour que la cohabitation des septs vampires se passent sans disputes. Les habitudes des uns et des autres étaient à refaire. Il fallait se créer à nouveau un mode de vie, des habitudes, des envies. Esmée fut la première à casser entièrement son train train habituel. Un soir, elle décida d'abandonner tout ce qu'elle fut. Elle prit la lourde décision de faire enfin ce qu'elle avait envie, et non ce qu'on lui demandait. Personne ne l'avait interrogée depuis son réveil vampirique ce qu'elle souhaitait. Beaucoup de choses lui avaient été imposées. Ainsi, un soir, elle opta pour accompagner Peter et Charlotte. Elle expliqua longuement comment elle se voyait vis à vis de cette chasse. Honteuse. Excitée. Pressée. Forte. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte : c'était leur alimentation naturelle après tout. Peter et Charlotte choisissaient finement leur proie et Esmée prit exemple sur eux. Après les avoir regardé faire, elle se lança à la poursuite d'hommes violents. La seconde chose qu'elle décida de faire pour elle-même, fut de créer une association pour les mères désœuvrées et les femmes violentées. Elle mit en place beaucoup de processus, d'aides financières et immobilières. Elle prit le temps d'investir correctement dans tout cela, de procéder efficacement pour aider les personnes visées. Cela la soulagea de pouvoir faire un geste. Plus les semaines défilaient, plus elle s'affirmait dans la maison. Elle était toujours une femme aimante et douce, mais elle avait désormais confiance en elle et en ce qu'elle croyait. Elle avait foi en elle et en ses capacités. Elle était une nouvelle femme, dynamique et forte. Bella et Alice étaient fières d'elle et le lui répétaient. Elles continuaient aussi de l'appeler « maman » et de lui transmettre tout leur amour. Elles avaient souvent des sessions mère / filles toutes les trois, invitant toujours Charlotte à se joindre à elles. Cependant, la compagne de Peter ne souhaitait pas toujours les accompagner. Elle était très différente et s'entendait avec Esmée sur un plan plus mâture et adulte qu'une relation mère / fille ne le supposait. Elles étaient désormais plus comme des amies ou des sœurs qu'une mère et sa fille.

Alice quant-à elle s'était facilement adaptée à la maison et aux habitants. Elles savaient se faire toute petite quand il le fallait et s'imposer parfois. Elle avait appris à moins s'appuyer sur ses visions et à laisser le choix aux autres. Elle n'obligeait plus Bella à faire toutes ces choses qu'elle n'aimait pas. Alice et Isabella passaient du temps ensemble, à faire des choses qu'elles aimaient toutes les deux. Elles avaient découvert beaucoup d'activités plaisantes et amusantes. Mais le temps qu'elles préféraient passer ensemble lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas avec Riley et Jasper étaient la chasse. C'était une source de jeux, de rigolades et de discussions. Elles renouaient petit à petit, forgeant un lien plus fort qu'elles ne l'auraient alors imaginé. Alice avait eu une vision d'elles, comme les meilleurs amies du monde. Elles avaient maintenant dépassé cela. Leur relation était plus étroite et plus forte que cela. Jasper était souvent étourdi face au bonheur, à l'admiration et l'amour que les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient se porter. Il restait silencieux mais n'en était pas moins heureux. Sa compagne était certainement la femelle la plus heureuse au mode et il en était satisfait. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Il avait eu quelques craintes lorsqu'elle s'était éveillé en tant que vampire. Mais assister à ces moments lui apportait toute la confiance dont il avait besoin. Il avait fait le bon choix.


	28. Séparation

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Je m'excuse pour l'attente de ce dernier chapitre. J'espérais aboutir à plus mais finalement, il n'est pas très long. Je suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais à la fois, je ne voyais pas comment en ajouter. Je n'en avais pas non plus tellement envie puisqu'il me semble que tout est dit ici. Il me semble que ce chapitre se suffit à lui-même et n'a pas besoin de chichi supplémentaire !_

 _Alors j'espère que cette fin vous conviendra quand même !_

 _Je tiens également à vous prévenir que je bosse sur une suite pour "Ma punition", mais également sur une nouvelle histoire. Je ne la posterais que lorsque je jugerais avoir suffisamment avancé l'écriture pour ne pas finir comme avec celle-ci : c'est-à-dire poster des chapitres de manière irrégulière. Je n'aime pas tellement cela ! Aussi, comme je vais avoir un ordinateur à Noël (je mets de l'argent de côté, tout ça), je vais pouvoir rétablir un bon rythme dans l'écriture etc._

* * *

 _J'ai relu mon chapitre mais toutefois, ça ne coûte rien au cas où :_

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se sont glissées !**

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Bella soupira de contentement avant d'attraper la main de Jasper. Elle le tira plus près d'elle, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle l'embrasse longuement, passant ses doigts dans le boucles blondes du major. Elle ne pouvait se sentir assez proche de lui. Elle tira sur quelques mèches, faisant gronder son compagnon. Il s'éloigna, soufflant en sentant les émotions chaotiques de Riley. Il relâcha sa belle et fit face au mâle qui s'approchait.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? »** réclama Jasper.

 **« Esmée est prête. Nous le sommes aussi avec Alice. »**

Bella renifla, contenant autant que possible sa tristesse. Après plusieurs années à vivre tous ensembles, les voyages débutaient. Esmée avait été la première à faire part au clan de son envie de découvrir le monde, son désir d'être seule et peut-être, trouver son compagnon d'éternité. Elle avait pu se reconstruire auprès des Whitlock. Elle était devenue une femme forte et indépendante. Aimante et chaleureuse. Intraitable et confiante. Elle avait appris, aux côtés de Jasper et Peter, à se battre. Elle était capable de remporter quelques matchs contre Riley et Alice. Elle était habile et agile, suffisamment pour se protéger face à des nomades. Bien que Bella comprenne les envies d'Esmée, elle n'en était pas moins attristée. Durant ses quelques années qui s'étaient écoulées, elles s'étaient retrouvées et avaient forgé une forte relation. Bella avait pris Esmée comme une seconde mère, Renée tenant toujours ce rôle dans son cœur, malgré sa personnalité excentrique. Elles s'étaient mutuellement soutenues quand cela avait été nécessaire. Esmée se permettait de sanctionner Bella comme une mère le ferait lorsque celle-ci commettait une erreur. Elle était sage et permettait à la jeune vampire de voir et comprendre quand elle avait tort.

Jasper attrapa la main de sa compagne, la tirant de ses pensées. Ils coururent jusqu'à leur maison, rejoignant le reste de leur clan. Esmée avait débuté les embrassades et les au revoir. Elle avait prévu de voyager en voiture et de s'arrêter dans des hôtels. Les Cullen avaient accumulé beaucoup d'argent grâce aux dons d'Alice et les investissements rentables. Esmée avait choisi d'utiliser une partie de cet argent pour son voyage. Ses sacs étaient déjà prêts et déposés dans le véhicule. Lorsque le couple arriva aux côtés de Riley, Bella se précipita dans les bras de sa mère adoptive. Elle l'enserra longuement, inspirant profondément et s'imprégnant de son odeur rassurante. Elle l'embrassa et la laissa saluer les derniers membres du clan.

Alice et Riley suivirent le pas. Ils avaient estimé qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de prendre du temps pour eux. Ils ressentaient ce besoin, comme tous les autres, de se retrouver entre compagnons. D'être libres et isolés. Juste ensembles. Bella les comprenait plus que n'importe qui. Tout comme eux, elle n'avait encore jamais connu de moment seule avec Jasper. Ils avaient toujours été entourés. Ils avaient partagés leur maison depuis le départ, et c'était le moment de prendre du temps pour soi comme Alice le répétait si bien. Aussi, malgré une relation qui annonçait une séparation difficile, Bella et Alice se sourirent lorsqu'elles se dire au revoir. Elles savaient qu'elles se donneraient régulièrement des nouvelles mais surtout, qu'elles se retrouveraient bien vite. Riley, le sauveur et meilleur ami de Bella la serra longuement dans ses bras, ressentant une panique et une crainte à la laisser derrière lui. Il avait été son ange gardien auprès de Victoria. Même s'il savait que Jasper était là pour la protéger, il ne pouvait se contenter de cela. Il avait peur et cette peur ne disparaîtrait que lorsque le clan se retrouverait réuni à nouveau. Ou tout du moins, une fois qu'il vivrait à nouveau auprès de Bella. Il savait qu'avec Alice à ses côtés, il serait facilement distrait pour ne pas être préoccupé continuellement par le bien être de sa meilleure amie.

Les embrassades se finirent sur le porche, alors que Charlotte, Peter, Jasper et Bella saluaient de la main leurs amis. Bientôt, les voitures ne furent plus visibles et les Whitlock restant rentrèrent dans la maison.

 **« Bon ! Madame Shield ! Viens te battre un peu pour voir si tu es enfin devenue convenable au combat ! »** la taquina Peter.

Comprenant la distraction qu'il lui offrait, Bella sortit de la maison et se positionna accroupie au sol, prête à en découdre.

 **« Aller Major ! Allons assister à ce spectacle ! Je mise sur Peter évidemment ! »** s'amusa Charlotte.

Jasper sourit en sentant les bonnes émotions de tout le monde autour de lui. Il suivit Charlotte de bon cœur et rit avec elle. Bella prenait un malin plaisir à se défendre avec son bouclier, faisant tomber Peter dans la boue. Les deux spectateurs rigolaient de leurs frasques.

 **« Comment va-t-on faire ensuite Jasper ? »** demanda soudainement Charlotte.

Il soupira doucement et se tourna vers elle.

 **« Pour le moment, je vous contacterais quand nous aurons à agir au nom des Volturi. De cette façon, nous pourrons nous réunir et agir ensemble. Peut-être que je contacterais Alice et Riley quand cela sera nécessaire d'être plus nombreux. »** expliqua-t-il.

 **« Et ensuite ? Nous savons tous les deux qu'Aro vous veut. Votre contrat ne prendra jamais fin. »** dit-elle sombrement.

 **« Il nous reste une bonne décennie avant que le contrat ne prenne fin. Tout peut encore arriver. »** répondit-il.

Charlotte se tourna vers lui tout en croisant ses bras. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de poursuivre.

 **« Que prépares-tu ? »** le questionna-t-elle.

 **« Rien pour le moment. Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'Aro va décider de faire. Caïus serait prêt à venir et débuter une guerre le jour où nous n'aurons plus à être associés à eux. Marcus est bien plus réfléchi. Il ne prendra pas part à cela. Mais Aro … »** dit-il.

 **« Aro peut décider de venir avec Caïus, faire tuer toutes personnes qui seraient présentes, ne gardant que Jasper et moi. »** termina Bella.

Elle venait de cesser de se battre et s'était rapprochée des deux autres, tout comme Peter. Tous les quatre savaient qu'Aro n'allait pas en rester là. Il n'allait pas prendre un risque aussi futile et petit soit-il. Selon lui, leur clan était dangereux. Et rien ne pourrait réellement le faire changer d'avis.

 **« Alice nous préviendra ! »** assura Bella.

Chacun hocha la tête, sachant que la voyante reviendrait dès lors qu'elle jugerait cela nécessaire et important. Elle n'allait pas cacher à Jasper quelque chose d'aussi gros et risqué. Après cela, les quatre vampires retournèrent dans la maison. Charlotte et Peter se changèrent avant de partir chasser en ville. Eux aussi avaient décidé de partir. Ils souhaitaient profiter un peu du major et sa compagne avant cela, aussi avaient-ils décidé de ne pas partir en même temps que les trois autres. Ils avaient également choisi de partir en nomades quelques temps. Ils ne partaient jamais bien longtemps loin de Jasper. Quelques mois, voire quelques années leur suffisaient pour se ressourcer. Mais le major finissait toujours par leur manquer.

 **« Où va-t-on aller nous ? »** murmura Bella.

 **« Et bien, nous devons encore rester sur le sol Américain pendant une décennie. Tu as encore beaucoup à découvrir pendant ce temps ! »** sourit Jasper. **« Nous pouvons aller là où tu veux ! »**

 **« Peux-tu me faire visiter le Texas ? »**

 **« Évidemment ! Toutefois, nous ne pourrons pas y séjourner longtemps. »**

 **« Alors peut-être pourrons-nous y prendre un peu de vacance avant de nous envoler pour le nord des États-Unis ? »** proposa-t-elle.

 **« J'aimerais ça ! »** chuchota-t-il.

Quelques jours plus tard, Charlotte et Peter partirent pour leur voyage. Bella et Jasper, eux, s'enfuirent de leur côté, mettant en place leurs projets pour les mois à venir. Les Whitlock allaient finir par se réunir, ça, ils le savaient. Tout comme ils avaient conscience qu'une guerre était à venir.


End file.
